


Under The Circus Lights

by Lucy_Maddy



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 80,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Maddy/pseuds/Lucy_Maddy
Summary: Elsie was the only one who ever showed him compassion.Who cleaned the blood from his woundsWho understood and believed in his dreams and aspirations.Who saw his brother for what he truly was.She was the only person alive who loved him.Many people in Gotham were guilty.But she was guilty of one thing.And that was loving Jerome Valeska.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, currently, the story is taking place prior to season 1, for the sake of this story, Jerome and Jeremiah are 16, and Jeremiah will not be sent away until their 17. Thank you

Large ears flapped as I stood a foot away from the cage and the elephant sounded her trumpet once in acknowledgment, her dark eyes staring at me curiously.

  "You're such a beautiful girl." I murmured out loud, wanting to touch her trunk, but I didn't dare, in fear of being caught. 

   "Her name's Zoe." A voice said from behind me and I jumped a foot in the air, whipping around to face a red-headed boy. 

He didn't look much older than me and his face was freckled and as he smiled warmly at me, his hands shoved in his worn jeans pockets. Green eyes flickered over my face friendly. 

   "I'm sorry for coming back here." I apologized, suddenly aware of how much trouble I could be in for being here.

  "It's ok. Not many people like to see these guys unless their performing," The boy waved off my apology, walking closer "would you like to pet her?" He asked, standing next to the cage.

  I watched as Zoe's trunk slid through the bars, wrapping across the boy's chest before tugging on his hair playfully, the boy stroking her trunk while he stared at me patiently.

  Swallowing, I nodded, moving closer so that I stood next to the boy who took my hand and gently laid it across Zoe's trunk after a moment of hesitation. 

  I smiled transfixed, as Zoe wrapped her trunk around my arm, tugging lightly.

  I laughed, stroking her trunk, and returned my gaze to the boy who had been watching me, cheeks slightly tinted pink from behind caught staring at me.

  "I'm Jerome by the way. Jerome Valeska." He stuck out his hand and I accepted, shocked when he lifted my hand to kiss the back of it.

  "Elise Daniels." I felt my heart quicken. 

This handsome guy had just acted out an old act of chivalry, which made me weak at the knees. 

  "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Jerome smiled charmingly and I ducked my head, my cheeks heating up.

   "Do you work here?" I asked after we spent a minute in silence.

"Yeah. My mother's the snake charmer." There was a bitterness in his tone when he mentioned his mother but I brushed it aside.

  "Really? Do you ever work with them? What're their eating habits like while on the road? Have you ever had any eggs?" I asked excitedly and he stared at me curiously and a little taken aback," sorry, I plan to become a vet after college." 

   I blushed, rubbing my arm, extremely embarrassed by my babbling, afraid I'd scared him off.

  But Jerome only smiled, amusement twinkling in those lovely eyes and he pulled away from Zoe.

  "A vet? That's cool. Sure, I can show you my mom's snakes. But we have to be careful, I'm not really supposed to be showing customers." 

And with that, he grabbed my hand, (the warmth of his own against my cold one sending shivers up my spine) lacing our fingers together as he led me away from the larger cages.


	2. Chapter 2

                        Elsie's POV

If my parents saw me now, following a random boy deeper into the circus where customers and employees were absent, they would probably drag me to a therapist and have me evaluated.

  After a few minutes of walking, Jerome stopped before a trailer, but my eyes were locked on the five cages set beside it, each one holding an exotic snake, but the one that caught my attention was the large black python who was curled up, dark eyes watching us with boredom.

  "Wow......" Jerome tugged me closer to the cage and I blindly followed until we stood before it.

  "This is Sheba. She's my mom's favorite." Jerome placed his hand on top of the cage.

  "She's quite beautiful." I studied the patterns on her back.

  What at first glance I thought to be black scales, were actually dark blue, that glittered under the forensic light on the trailer.

  "Yeah. She's no fun to feed though." Jerome frowned at the snake and I couldn't help but laugh.

   "Thank you for showing me her." I smiled, and Jerome returned it.

   "So, were the animals the only thing you came to see? There are a few hidden gems around the grounds that I could show-" Jerome began, but the slamming of the trailer door had him freeze and we watched as a dark-haired, woman wearing gypsy-like clothing stumbled out of the trailer.

  "Jerome! What did I tell you about touching Sheba?" The woman glared harshly at Jerome who immediately pulled away from the cage, moving to stand next to me.

  "Sorry, mom-"

   "Oh shut up," The woman scowled and lit a cigarette and took a few puffs before addressing him again "you have chores to complete don't you? Why're you back here?" She narrowed her eyes when they locked on me and I shifted uncomfortably. 

"Oh, so this is what's been keeping you from your chores? You thought you could sneak your little girlfriend in here to fuck in my home while I was out, was it?" 

   I felt my eyes widen at the choice of her words and with a glance at Jerome, I could see that he was obviously embarrassed and he clenched his fists.

  "Mom, Elise is my friend. She just wanted to see Sheba and I don't appreciate you talking to her like that."

  Jerome's mother balanced before her face grew red with anger and she marched over, slapping Jerome across the face, and I let out a gasp.

  "Don't you ever talk back to me you little brat. You and your brother live by the grace of me and I will not be disrespected." She hissed.

  I watched Jerome's face, red from the handprint while he tried desperately to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. 

Never before had I seen abuse, having grown with loving parents and three older brothers, so the events before home were horrifying.

  "Yes, mother." He mumbles and his mother grunted.

  "If your little girlfriend gets pregnant, you're out of my house and you can go make a living out in Gotham to support them. I'll not be having another mouth to feed." And with that, she flicked her smoke to the ground and after removing Sheba from her cage, marched back towards the glowing lights and tents.

   Jerome and I stood there in silence for a few minutes before I worked up the courage to approach the boy.

  Placing my hand on his shoulder, I looked at him, biting my lip "I'm sorry I got you in trouble." I squeezed his shoulder gently.

  Jerome looked at me shocked, green eyes wide and he shook his head.

  "No, no, doll. It's not your fault. My mom, she drinks and more than often, she takes it out on me. If anything, I'm sorry for her insulting you." He took my hand off his shoulder, instead, laced our fingers together.

  I smiled, he really was too sweet. "Do you want to go to the food court? Get something to eat? My mom gave me some extra cash to spend on food, by now my family's already eaten dinner so I need to stuff myself and I'd hate to do that alone." I coaxed, I also had noted he was skinny, not just naturally skinny, but the skinniness of someone who missed one too many meals.

  Jerome looked hesitate, and after running his free hand through his fiery locks before nodding. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsie's POV

Jerome and I spent the entire evening together until my father came to take me home. 

    We met him by the parking lot with reluctance, and I hugged the wolf plushie Jerome had won for me.

"I had a really nice time Jerome." I smiled, tucking a loose curl out of my face and stared at the redhead who had kept me company all night. 

"Me too. Uh, look, the circus is going to be here for the rest of the month, and if you want, I can sneak you inside, or we could hang out in Gotham- only if you want to of course!" He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

I grinned, and heard my father honk and call for me, informing me of his arrival and I quickly turned back to Jerome. 

"I'd like to come back and I'd love to hang out with you in the city. I can show you all my favorite haunts." 

"Great, how about tomorrow? You can meet me here, around 8:30am?" He asked excitedly and I felt my heart flutter at his grin, it was contagious. 

"Sure. See you then." Than, surprising him and my myself, I leaned over to kiss his freckled cheek, getting a whiff of vanilla scented shampoo. 

"Bye freckles." I winked, and without a second thought, ran to my dad's car, missing the dazed smile on Jerome's face.

   

   My dad smiled at me when I slipped inside the car. "Have a good time honey?" He backed out of the parking lot before pulling back out onto the road. 

  "Yeah. I got to see the animals, met a elephant named Zoe and a large python named Sheba. And I met a guy." My father and I were closer than anything. 

  He considered himself the "fun" parent while my mom considered herself the "You're not going to repeat my mistakes" parent, it was a yin yang situation for me and my brothers. 

  "Oh yeah? What's his name?" My father tried to play it cool, but I could sense his fatherly protection coming through.

  "Jerome. His mom's the snake charmer. He let me pet the elephant and won me this plushie." I petted my wolf's head. 

  "Sounds like a catch. Look, I'm not going to be like your grandfather and hold a shotgun to your boyfriend's head like he did to me," my dad chuckled and I stared at him "Just be careful honey." He patted my shoulder. 

  "He's not my boyfriend dad, God, I just met him today..." I rolled my eyes. 

  "Ah, I said the same thing when I met your mother, and nine months later, Jason was born," my dad laughed but it died as his eyes widened "oh my God...." 

 

  The next day, Jerome walked back to his trailer with a smile on his face as he looked down at the photo he and Elsie had taken. 

   The circus had one of the old photo booths that took four different wallet sized photos and Elsie had dragged Jerome over to it, demanding they mark the occasion of the beginning of their friendship. 

  Friends. Because of Jeremiah, Jerome didn't have many friends. He few he had attempted to make over the years had been scared away by the lies spread by his 'precious baby brother'. 

  Elsie though, Jerome could feel that she was special and he wasn't about to let Jeremiah take her away from him. 

  Tucking the photo inside the inner pocket of his jacket, Jerome stalked up the three steps into the trailer. 

  He immediately spotting his brother in the small 'living room' sketching something, probably another maze, a headset on his ears. 

  Ignoring his twin, Jerome stalked to their shared bedroom and shut the door behind him and flopped onto his bed and put his hands behind his head. 

  From the thinly connected wall he could hear the thumping of a bed frame against the wall and the moans of gasps of his mother.

  Rolling his eyes, Jerome turned so he faced the opposite wall and took out the photo, smiling. 

  Not even his mother could ruin this moment for him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Jerome woke up at seven, if not to avoid his mother and the various chores she would demand he complete; then to avoid the questioning gaze of his twin who always seemed to be able to read him, something that irked him immensely.

 

Jerome let out a breath, the coldness of the winter making his breath foggy and he rubbed his hands together before shoving them in his pockets to keep warm.

The day Lila Valeska bought either of her son's new clothes or even gloves, would be the day she became a nun. 

   The only difference in treatment between him and Jeremiah was that Lila never beat Jeremiah, only barked occasionally, preferring to save all of her anger on her oldest.

The rumbling of an engine caught the redhead's attention and he watched as a red convertible pulled up beside him, the passenger window rolling down to reveal Elsie who smiled shyly as she climbed out.

"Thanks, Adam. Pick me up back here at three." She waved off a young man, judging by the similar brown skin tone and similarly shaped large eyes, Jerome assumed was her brother.

"Yeah, yeah dork. Just be careful out there." Adam rolled his eyes but smiled before peeling away.

Once her brother was out of sight, Elsie turned to face Jerome and smiled widely.

"Hey." Jerome couldn't help but notice the purple fleece hair over her now very curly hair, and the matching purple scarf.

"Hi, your hair?" He nodded and she touched it self consciously.

"Oh, yeah, it's cause of the weather. It's naturally curly and I had ironed it yesterday morning, but the moisture in the air brought it back to its natural state." She tucked a loose strand away and Jerome reached out to lightly tug on a strand, watching it boing back into place, causing him to smile fondly.

"So, I was thinking we'd go ice skating downtown then go to this little cafe next door that makes the best hot chocolate in the city." Elsie zipped up her coat.

"Sure sounds good. Whatever you want doll." Jerome nodded, developing a smirk as she brushed at the nickname.

"Jerome." Jerome stiffened at the sound of Jeremiah's softer voice and heard the crackling of feet on the snow-covered ground.

Jeremiah paused to stand next to him when he reached the two, staring at his brother disapprovingly.

"Where were you? Mother-" Jeremiah paused, noting Elsie standing there, who was looking between the two confused.

"You have a twin?" Her doe eyes blinked and Jerome internally groaned. 

"Yeah, this is my brother Jeremiah. Jeremiah this is Elsie." Jerome shot his brother a warning look.

"Hi," Elsie held out her hand and Jeremiah eyed it for a moment before shaking it, plastering on a smile that made Jerome want to slam his fist into his face "it's nice to meet you. Jerome never mentioned having a brother...." she shot Jerome a pointed look to which he shrugged in a 'what can you do' manner.

"Likewise. Yes, Jerome does have difficulty grasping such interactional activities, it comes with his slow learning." Oh, how Jerome wanted to smoother Jeremiah in ground beef and shove him into the lioness' cage.

    Elsie, however, seemed a bit taken aback and furred her brows, eyeing Jeremiah wearily and let out a nervous awkward laugh.

   "Yeah, so, um Jerome are we ready to go?" She turned her attention back to the eldest twin.

   "More than ready dollface." Jerome offered the girl his elbow and she linked hers with his.

   "Mother won't be happy Jerome and you know that." Jeremiah reminded.

   "I'll deal with mom later, ok Miah...." Jerome stressed the nickname, taking satisfaction at his brother's gaze darkening ever so slightly.

   "Fine, your funeral. Elsie, it was truly a pleasure meeting you, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." Jeremiah smiled sweetly at the girl who blushed from the attention while Jerome glared, watching Jeremiah walk off.

   "Your brother........seems nice," Elsie commented once the toe had begun their own walking.

  "Jeremiah Alexander Valeska is not nice. He's a manipulative little shit. You don't know what it's like living with the likes of him." Jerome scowled, wrinkling his nose in distaste and Elsie laughed.

    
   "Oh I have three brothers, trust me, I know how annoying siblings can be." She nudged his arm while Jerome inwardly sighed in relief.

   Good, Jeremiah hasn't scared her off. But that didn't mean the younger brother wouldn't try again.

 

   The day went by smoothly, the two teenagers tripping and occasionally skating around the ice rink, before stopping at the little cafe Elsie had recommended.

   "And I told her, because you're dating my brother I do not need to hear all the mushy details about when you guys are alone. I mean ew! My best friend and my brother." Elsie scrunched up her nose before looking at Jerome who had his chin, resting on his palm, a dreamy smile on his face.

   "What?" Elsie giggled.

   "You're just so pretty. And sweet, I mean really sweet." Jerome complimented and for the thousandth time since she met him, Elise blushed.

  "Stop it, Jerome. You're making me blush." She slapped his shoulder playfully and he leaned back smiling wider.

  "I can't help it. You deserve it. But, ok, I'll stop. Tell me about your family. What're your parents do?" Jerome crossed his arms and leaned back onto the table.

   "Well my mother was a pianist in the Gotham City Orchestra and my father's a real estate agent, my oldest brother Jason is a commercial pilot, my second brother Adam, who you saw, is studying to take the bar exam and my younger brother Dylan, is in junior high, and the running joke in my family is my career choice. My mother wanted one of her children to follow in her footsteps but none of her children had pianist's hands. Except me," Elsie flayed put her elegant fingers before Jerome who took one freckled caramel skinned hand and ran his fingers over the freckles "but to her disappointment, I adore animals and want to help them. What about you Jerome, what do you want to do?" Elsie didn't take her hand away, instead, let the redhead continue to hold her hand.

   "Oh, I really don't know. I guess I'll stay with the circus. Don't really have the financial ability to do much. I'm not smart like Jeremiah." Jerome added bitterly and Elsie frowned.

   "Hey, there are different kinds of intelligence. Maybe you're not book smart, let me think about what I could see you doing....." she narrowed her eyes as she stared at Jerome who stare back openly, "an actor. Or a stand-up comedian than comedian actor," She nodded "you've made me laugh on multiple occasions with your witty humor and jokes and you have the charisma that actors have." She concluded.

  Jerome nodded in conferment and leaned closer. "Well, if I ever make it to the red carpet world, will you be my date to all of the events? I'll need a leading lady you know." He winked flirtatiously and Elsie snorted a laugh.

  "See! That's what I'm talking about. Yeah, I can see your name and photo splashed over every newspaper, television, and magazine in Gotham: 'JEROME VALEKA.' Everyone in the city will know you." She squeezed his hand and looked at him through her lashes as she took a sip from her hot chocolate.

   Jerome took his hand that had been holding hers and brought it to the corner of her mouth and wiped the chocolate from her lip, Elsie's breath hitching as his thumb brushed over her lip.

  Time seemed to move slow as Jerome leaned forward and pressed his lips against Elsie's, the brunette's eyes fluttering closed as her lips responded.

 

              Elsie's POV

When we finally parted for air, I stared into Jerome's intense green eyes that were softened.

   "Wow," I said breathlessly.

   "My sentiments exactly gorgeous." He winked as we sat back in our respective seats.  
    
  "So, um, I guess I should admit, that even though it's been only a day and a half, I like you Jerome and would like to get to know you better." I twisted my hands nervously beneath the tablecloth.

  Jerome's eyes, which has started to dull, suddenly brightened. 

  "Me too, how about we go on a few dates and take it from there?" He offered and I nodded, though this was starting to feel like a business meeting.

   "Great, but let's catch a movie, while we still have two hours." I stood from the table and Jerome followed suit, offering me his elbow again.

   Had I known then, what I would have learned in the future, would I have prevented my interaction with the future psychopath that terrorized Gotham...


	5. Chapter 5

     Elsie and Jerome spent every opportunity they could with each other when Elsie wasn't at school and Jerome wasn't doing chores, and they were often the subject of teasing from her family. 

Jerome tried to keep Elsie away from Lila and Jeremiah as much as possible and for the most part that worked.

Except for one particular day when Elsie was supposed to meet Jerome outside of the circus but after half an hour, she ventured inside the grounds in search for her, what she recently had been dubbed, his girlfriend.

  The circus was deserted during the early morning, most of its members still asleep or eating breakfast under the kitchen tents.

A steady squeak from the abandoned fairs wheel sent a shiver up the teenager's spine and she hurried on her way to the trailers, making a beeline for the one with 'Valeska' painted next to the door in faded sky blue paint.

  Stepping up to the door, she hesitated before knocking softly and stood, shivering as she waited for the door to be answered.

  After a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Jeremiah, who raised an eyebrow at the sight of the girl and for a moment, Elsie was taken aback, forgetting for a brief moment that Jerome had a twin.

  "Good morning Jeremiah, is Jerome home? He was supposed to meet me half an hour ago...." She offered the boy a polite smile, while underneath she was uncomfortable.

  From the few occasions she spoke with the younger Valeska, something always felt off about him, like he was hiding something underneath the shy, polite persona.

  "I'm sorry you had to waste your time, but Jerome is..... ill at the moment. He fell off a ladder yesterday and hasn't been able to leave his bed." Jeremiah leaned an arm on the door frame, his posture relaxed.

  Elsie's eyes widened and she gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God is he ok? Can I see him?" She asked, stretching her neck to see inside the trailer.

  Jeremiah shifted uncomfortably and he glanced inside the trailer. "My Mother is still asleep, and she doesn't like strangers inside....." he pursed his lips.

  "Please Jeremiah, I just want to see how he is," Elsie begged, her eyes filled with worry.

  With reluctance and obvious annoyance at the begging being done before him, especially for his brother of all people, Jeremiah nodded, stepping back to allow the biracial girl inside.

  "Thank you." Elsie grinned and without a second thought, leaned up and kissed the redhead's cheek, causing Jeremiah to freeze and his face to heat up, but Elsie had already rushed to the twins shared bedroom.

  Opening the door and closing it behind her, Elsie took in the form of Jerome wrapped under an old worn blanket, his back to her.

  "Jerome? It's me, Elsie...." She whispered, sitting on the edge near his head. 

   She reached out and tentatively ran a hand through his fiery locks that she loved and felt him turn over to face her.

  When he faced her, Elsie sucked in a breath as she laid eyes on Jerome's brushed and battered face. He was sporting a black eye, busted lip and his left cheek had a very visible purple bruise.

  "Oh baby, what happened?" She gingerly touched his face and he winced.

  "Oh, my mother and the clown she'd been banging decided that I would make for the perfect punching bag after a long night of drinking. Jeremiah must be soaking it up right now, he's the more attractive twin today." Jerome chuckled and Elsie pursed her lips.

  She didn't find it amusing in the slightest but from what she'd seen, this was Jerome's way of coping.

   "You don't deserve to be treated like this. No one does." Elsie felt tears brimming in her eyes as she stared at her wounded boyfriend.

  Jerome's smile fell and he reached up and wiped her tears. "Hey, don't cry for me dollface. It's nothing I'm unused to." He stroked her face with the back of his hand.

  "Jerome, you've got to report this. This is abuse." Elsie shook her head and Jerome sat up with a groan, leaning against the wall and opened his arms, and Elsie complied, crawling over so she sat in his lap and buried her face in his neck.

  "That's just the way my life is babe. Can't do much about it. And the whole circus will deny it. They can't afford to lose my mom. Plus, everyone hates me anyway." He shrugged and Elsie pulled away to glare at him.

  "Don't you say that. I care about you, and I can't bear to see you hurt like this, I love you." She blurted out.

  She watched frightened of his response, and half expected him to push her away and laugh, revealing it all to be a sick joke.

  But instead, she saw Jerome's eyes widen, and the biggest, sweetest smile grow on his face before he captured her lips with his own, despite his lip being split as he kissed her.

He pulled away after a moment to hold her hands. "You're the first person in my entire life that's ever cared about me. You're the first one to ever love me," Elsie's heart broke at that "I love you too Elsie Sidda Lee Daniels." He kissed the tip of her nose, and the two laughed.

  On the other side of the door, Jeremiah's face was dark as he pulled away, fists clenched as he walked over to his notebook, and began to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome straightened his pinstriped jacket and adjusted the fedora on his head, careful not to ruin his greaser styled hair. 

   With a satisfied smirk, he turned on his heel and left his shared bedroom and headed for the front door.

"And where may I ask are you going dressed like a 1930s mobster?" Jeremiah drawled from his position on the worn couch, balled up pieces of paper littering the floor around him.

   Jerome rolled his eyes but humored his twin. "Elsie's family invited me to a themed dinner if you must know. Invitation only, and Elsie requested I escort her. Her father bought this suite by the way. It's supposed to be a very private affair, I may even shake the mayor's hand." He smirked smugly. 

   Jerome wasn't actually sure if the mayor was actually going to be at the party, but as far as Jeremiah, and their mother for that matter, though; Elsie was a wealthy girl when in actuality she was the only upper middle class, which might as well be rich compared to the Valeska's.

  "Please don't embarrass yourself because when you do so in public, I'm mistaken for you and I can't afford that." Jeremiah scowled.

   "Please, everyone knows I'm better looking twin four eyes," Jerome snickered at the glare his twin gave him "don't wait up asshole." 

 

 

    Elsie was waiting outside the hotel where the dinner was being hosted, dressed like a flapper, her hair straightened and curled into waves.

    Her dark wine colored lips pulled up into a smile and she waved enthusiastically with a gloved hand as Jerome approached her.

   "Don't you look dapper." She purred, running a hand over his suit.

   "You look gorgeous dollface." He kissed her cheek and she laughed, breaking her persona.

   "Thanks. I'm glad the suit fits, and thanks again for coming with me to this. The last thing I wanna do is ride solo." She linked arms with him as they went inside.

   "Of course Elsie. I'm happy to be out with you, especially since this is our last night together. Thanks for the suit by the way." Jerome led her towards her parent's table.

  "No problem, and don't remind me. I miss you already." She laid her head on his shoulder for a moment before removing it as they reached her parents and brothers.

  "Good evening Mr. Walker, Mrs. Walker. Thank you for inviting me to dinner." Jerome politely smiled at the older couple.

   "No problem buddy,'' Mr. Walker grinned ''I hope you kids have a real bang and go bananas.'' Elsie rolled her eyes, embarrassed.

   "God dad." She groaned.

   "Oh Elsie lighten up when you're our age, you're just happy when the kids are out of the house all day." Her mother waved her off and Elsie stared at her in horror.

   "Mom!''

"Come along Margarite, let's go cut a rug.'' Elsie's father took her mother's hand and led her towards the dance floor.

"Oh James...'' Her mother giggled like a teenager while Elsie buried her face in her hands, Jerome smiling amused from beside her.

'.  "I thought your mom's name was Ariel?'' He asked watching the two dance.

  "It is...''

''Well sugar, why don't we show them how it's done?'' Jerome offered his hand and Elsie accepted, smiling shyly when he took her to the middle of the dance floor.

   "Jerome I'm not the best dancer...'' She admitted shyly.

   "Just follow my lead, you look too beautiful for anyone to care.'' He winked.

    They jitterbugged for some time, laughing along until the music changed to a slow song and Jerome brought her Elsie in close, tucking her head underneath his chin.

   "I can't believe you're leaving for Chicago tomorrow, and then Indiana and Dallas-'' Jerome cut her off by cupping her face and kissing her.

'' Don't think about tomorrow. Think about tonight. Tonight we are Tommy and Betty, two teens who snuck out to the big city to have one night of freedom.'' He whispered in her ear.

'.  "I think something happened to me,'' She looked up at him worried and Jerome pulled away slightly to stare equally worried ''I think I'm falling in love with you and you're leaving me......'' She sniffed and a tear ran down her cheek, Jerome took his thumb to wipe it away.

    He stared down at her sweetly and stroked her cheek with his hand, ''You know that place between sleep and awake? That place where you still remember dreaming? While I'm away, that's where I'll always be, that's where I'll always love you.''

   "To the moon and back?'' She asked and he cracked a smile kissing her forehead.

  "To the moon and back dollface.''

 

 

Sorry, it's so short, but it's leading up to the next chapter which will be published soon.


	7. Chapter 7

    Jerome and Elsie tried with difficulty to keep in contact over the two month period, occasionally talking over the phone, Jerome had managed to buy one an old cell phone from one the Grayson's.  
    
   "I think my dad is more excited from you to come back than I am. He's got a whole weekend planned for you and my brothers.rolled my eyes as I swung my legs back and forth on my bed.

   "I like your family, their nice. Nicer than mine has ever been." There was a bit of bitterness and resentment in Jerome's voice that pulled at my heartstrings.

   "Hey, you know you're always welcome at our house ok?" I softened my voice.

   "I know, thanks babydoll." And Jerome genuinely meant it. The Daniels had welcomed the young Valeska into their family and home with open arms.

   They were the family Jerome always dreamed of having, the one with two loving embarrassing parents and siblings that fought but genuinely cared for each other. 

   The family that went on vacations together and had warm meals and not crappy food from the circus chefs.

  They were the perfect family and if Jerome played his cards right, he might be apart of it someday.

 

 

                 Elsie's POV  
     
     A month later I practically ran to the back of the circus grounds towards the trailers, most of the employees ignored me, they had grown accustomed to my presence around the Valeska family trailer, and often times, when Jerome and I stayed on the grounds (which wasn't often at all) people, would walk by and whisper, wondering why I was associating with the 'bad twin."

   When I finally reached the trailer, I knocked briskly on the screen door and rocked on my feet as I waited for the door to be answered.

   A face identical to the one I was expecting opened the door, but it wasn't the Valeska I was wanted.

   I plastered a smile on my face anyway and greeted Jeremiah cheerfully.

"Hi Jeremiah, how have you been?" I asked politely.

   "As well as one can be living in the circus and trying to be homeschooled while traveling across the country in a trailer with no air conditioning, but thank you for asking," He rolled his eyes and I felt my mouth twitch "Jerome isn't here, he's out doing the laundry, but you may wait inside if you want." The younger twin moved aside to allow me access and I compiled.

   "Can I get you some water? Tea?" He offered as I sat down on their couch.

   "Tea would be great, thanks." He nodded and briskly walked over to their kitchen area to begin boiling the water.

  "Jerome mentioned once that you're studying to be a veterinarian?" Jeremiah made small talk as the water simmered.

   "Yes, I've been taking chemistry and human and social biology as well as -agriculture in school." I was surprised he remembered.

   "It's an interesting choice of career. Animals don't have the ability to express what is hurting them as opposed to humans so you have to take extra measures to figure out what's wrong." Jeremiah carried two mugs over to the small table before the couch, placing one before me.

    I thanked him, taking a sip, surprised to taste honey and cinnamon. My favorite.

   "How did you know I loved honey in my cinnamon tea?" Jerome and I never drank tea together, and I had never told him my preferred style so it was unlikely that Jeremiah would have known.

  "It's actually my favorite as well, I guess great minds think alike?" He smiled shyly, as much as they were similar in appearance, their behavior was completely different.

    Where Jerome was loud and charismatic, Jeremiah was quiet and reserved.

    We ended up talking for a good two hours and were in mid-laugh when the door opened, and Jerome walked in, his wife beater clinging to his toned chest.

   "Jerome!" I set my mug down and ran to my boyfriend, jumping up to hug him.

  Jerome automatically wrapping his arms around my waist for lift and spin me, causing me to squeal.

  After he set me down, he kissed me and pulled back to observe me.

   "God, you just get more gorgeous looking every time I go away don't ya?" He peppered kisses onto my face, making me laugh.

   "I hope my brother wasn't boring you with his nerd talk?" Jerome asked after I had calmed down, smirking at his twin.

    I turned to look at Jeremiah who was scowling at Jerome and with a roll of his eyes, stood up.

   "Don't flatter yourself, Jerome. We may look alike, but you know don't know my behavior that well." He spat and moved to walk to the front door.

  "Oh, Jeremiah! Do you still want to go to the Gotham Natural Museum of Art? My cousin Katy can get us in for half price..." I offered. 

  Before Jerome had come in, his brother and I had expressed our mutual desire to visit Gotham's recently redesigned natural museum.

  "That would be nice, thank you, Elsie, we can schedule the date at a later time." He offered me a genuine smile that I returned wholeheartedly, missing the dark look that crossed Jerome's face before Jeremiah slipped outside.

   "Ugh, you're going out with him? I thought I got all of your attention?" Jerome pouted, making a puppy dog face that was too adorable with his green eyes and freckles.

  "Don't get jealous fire crotch, the place is empty now and you can now have me all to your self." I flirted, grabbing his waist by his belt and tugged him over to the couch.

    "Now you're speaking my language Else." He growled, pulling me onto his lap before capturing my mouth with his. 

 

Hi! Sorry, it's short again, I just really wanted to get this chapter out because it's leading up to the next chapter's events. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

    Jeremiah put more time into his appearance when he prepared for his museum tour with Elsie. Jerome watched him through narrowed eyes.

"Don't get any funny ideas. Just because you look like me, doesn't mean you can flirt with her." Jerome warned and Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

   "Jerome, you really need to speak to someone about these delusions." Jeremiah eyed his twin who growled warningly.

   "Don't do something you'll regret Miah." Was the last thing Jerome said before he left their shared bedroom to wait outside for Elsie. 

 

When she finally arrived, she hugged and kissed Jerome who nuzzled her face, causing her to giggle.

   "Do you really have to go out with him?" Jerome sighed, leaning back and lacing their fingers together.

"Baby, we went over this. You've gotten to know my family and I want to develop a family-like relationship with your brother. Your twin brother. The only person who gets you better than me. Unless you want me to go find your mother or uncle?" Elsie raised a brow, a smile peaking on her face when Jerome shuddered.

"I'd rather go shopping again with your mom than imagine you searching for Lila." Elsie laughed and at that moment, Jeremiah decided to make his appearance. 

   "You ready?" Elsie twirled her car keys around her finger and gave Jerome a quick kiss goodbye before slipping into the driver's seat.

The ride to the museum was mostly silent, save for the usual polite conversation. 

 

Elsie's POV

I wasn't sure if my visit with Jeremiah was a good idea, Jerome certainly made it clear he detested the idea of me spending the day with his brother "If he even looks at you cross-eyed, you let me know and I'll take him down."

But I was determined to connect with Jerome's brother, he made the effort with my family, (which when you thought about it, wasn't very hard to do, Jerome was very likable, my father loved him and my mother fed him, even my own brothers preferred him to me.)

"They have a section on Henry the 8th that's supposed to be spectacular." I hinted, holding up the map that was offered at the front doors.

"The architecture from that era was very articulate." Jeremiah agreed and we proceeded to explore.

When we finally reached King Henry the eighth's exhibit, I immediately ran over to the painting of Catherine of Aargon.

"She actually was married to Henry's elder brother. But he died shortly after their marriage," I explained once Jeremiah had come to stand beside me "She never stopped loving Henry, even after he divorced her to marry Anne Boylen. She stayed strong to the end, always remained everyone that she was the king's true wife." I smiled at the painting with pity.

Catherine never had a choice, she didn't get to choose her first marriage out of love, and when she finally developed affection for her second spouse, he left her for a younger woman.

"Very tragic indeed, but 'whoever loved that loved not at first sight'?" I stared at Jeremiah.

"You know your Shakespeare," nodded impressed "but we loved with a love that was more than love-"

"I and my Annabelle Lee," Jeremiah smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"Let's.... um.... let's go see what's over there." I cleared my throat and tried to ignore the growing heat in my cheeks.

What the hell is wrong with me?

 

      After our exploration of the museum, Jeremiah offered to treat me to lunch, and we stopped at a pizzeria.

"God I love Italian food. My dad's mom, my Nonna, she makes to make the best pasta and biscotti." I took a sip from my glass of wine.

"I thought you had some Italian features." Jeremiah pointed out.

"Yeah, my dad's Australian and Italian and my mother is Native American," I explained, breaking a piece of my breadstick and popped it into my mouth, crunching happily.

"That explains your loveliness." Jeremiah winked and luckily for him, our waiter chose that moment to bring our meals out.

I was confused by Jeremiah's sudden forwardness, all of the previous encounters we'd had been brief and polite.

When we finally left the restaurant, I was just fishing for my car keys when someone suddenly rushed passed me, causing me to lose my footing and start to fall rapidly to the ground.

     I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the pavement but it never came. 

  Opening my eyes, I stared up at Jeremiah who's arms were supporting my weight.

I felt my breath hitch as we gazed at each other, and before I could even register it, a pair of soft lips were pressed to mine.

I was shocked, but the kiss was so soft and so sweet, I was tempted to melt and enter a dreamlike state but the thought of Jerome had me pushing him away and I stared at Jeremiah in disbelief.

"What the hell Jeremiah?!" I wiped my mouth and glared at him "I can't believe you just kissed me... I'm dating your brother!" I snapped.

"You know Elsie, I honestly don't see why you see in Jerome. He's not in his right mind." Jeremiah defended and I shook my head.

"No, I think that's you!" I spat and turned to speed walk back to my car.

"Elsie, Elsie listen!" Jeremiah grabbed my arm and I struggled to get away "Jerome is dangerous ok? When we were the He tried to set my bed on fire, he's threatened to kill me. He's got an unhealthy obsession with you and I can't bear to imagine what he'll do to you." Jeremiah's eyes were wide and frightened as he stared at me pleadingly.

"What... I can't believe you're saying this about your brother, you know Jerome warned me to be careful about you. No, Jeremiah, I don't care to continue this conversation. I'm willing to drive you back to the circus but I would prefer no conversation with your sarcastic ass." I frowned eyeing him weirdly.

    Jeremiah let out a sigh, but nodded, allowing me to lead.

 

     When we pulled up the circus, Jeremiah hesitated before opening his door.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell Jerome about what happened....." Jeremiah asked quietly.

"I can't do that. Jerome is my boyfriend and we don't keep things from each other. You have given me no reason to do you any favors anyway." I hissed, and opened my own door and rushed to the trailer where Jerome sat on the steps.

"Hey. baby, how was it? Elsie?!" Jerome caught me as I slammed into him, tears falling from my eyes "Elsie what's wrong?!" Jerome was alarmed and he pulled me slightly away to look me over, his eyes filled with concern.

I took a breath to smooth out my breathing before I addressed him.

"Jeremiah, he was acting weird and then he kissed me and he said terrible things about you." I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

I watched Jerome's face darken and he nudged me aside and marched up to his brother who was attempting to inch his way into the swell of the multiple tents.

"Jeremiah! You asshole!" Jerome roared and chased after his brother's retreating form.


	9. Chapter 9

Elsie chased after Jerome who chased after Jeremiah, the older twin managing to tackle the younger and drag him to the ground where they preceded to wrestle each other, Jerome sneaking a few good punches in.

“You tried to turn her against me? Like you're doing with everyone else? You fucking dared to kiss her? She's my girlfriend!" He screamed as he punched his brother. 

 

               Elsie's POV

When I finally reached them, I went to pull Jerome off, but I was pushed to the ground as a large redheaded man wearing an apron, who I recognized as the twins uncle, grab Jerome by the back of his shirt and throw him away from Jeremiah who was holding his face.

"You've really done it today boy!" Zack barked, rolling up his sleeves as he marched towards Jerome and began to beat him up.

"No! Leave him alone!" I screamed, pounding on Zack's back and managed to hit his face, but he pushed me aside.

"Stay out of this, you damn black Indian bitch." He snarled.

  Jerome's gaze darkened even more than before and he lunged at his uncle and I could only watch in horror as Zack threw Jerome off of him as hovering over the boy and proceeded to beat his nephew until Jerome was curled in a fetal position, crying out.

 

   Eventually, Zack grew tired and with one last kick to Jerome's body, he lumbered over to Jeremiah, helping the young man up and away from his brother.

   I hurried over to Jerome's broken bleeding form, tears welling in my eyes as I hovered over him, not sure where to rest my hands.

  "Oh, Jerome..." I whispered, gently lifting his head and setting it on my lap"I'm so sorry....." I gingerly touched his face "Come on, I'm taking you home with me." I nodded, and manage dot hook one to his arms around my shoulder.

 "No, Elsie, I'll be ok.... just leave me here." Jerome managed weakly before letting out a groan of pain.

"There is no chance in hell that I'm going to leave you with these people tonight. Come on." I helped Jerome to his feet, grunting as he put most of his weight on me.

 

Once I had him strapped in the passenger seat, I sped off away from the circus and the other Valeskas.

 

 

    Luckily, my father had dragged my mother along with him to a real estate convention and my brothers were out of the house with their girlfriends or friends.

 I managed to get Jerome up the stairs and into my room, setting him on my bed before rushing to the bathroom to get the first aid kit out.

 Jerome was in the same position when I returned and I took a clean washcloth and began wiping the blood from his face, wincing at the black eye that was already beginning to form.

  Luckily his nose wasn't broken and from what I could tell, neither were his ribs, but I mentally noted to get to him a doctor as soon as possible in case of internal bleeding.

  "No one's ever done this for me." I almost missed the whisper.

   "Done what sweetheart?"

"The care you're showing me. No one, not even my mother has ever shown me this much care. It's always been about Jeremiah. He's the perfect son, I'm just the extra that she got saddled with." Jerome kept his gaze on his busted knuckles.

"I don't know, for the life of me, why she's never loved me. When I was a kid, I tried everything to get her attention. I mean, on our eighth birthday, it was so cold and we didn't have any heat in the trailer and she took Jeremiah to this candy store in Detroit while I waited in the trailer. It was so cold..... and by the time they returned, my mom was already drunk and she sent Jeremiah to our room and she sat across from me at the table and just stared at me and then finally, she said, 'I should have done what Zack said and drowned you when you were born."

At this point, I was openly crying, pressing a hand over my mouth to muffle my sobs as I pictured a small Jerome being treated like that.

"I wish I could have done something, I know I can't. But I wish I could have." I sniffed and felt his thumbs wipe my tears away.

"You're doing something now. You're caring about me. This is all I've ever wanted and you're giving me that." He smiled weakly and I grabbed him in a hug, burying my face in his neck.

"I love you, Jerome." I felt him freeze before he relaxed, resting his cheek on my head.

"I love you too Elsie." I could hear the smile in his voice and I buried my face further into him. 

 

 

"Legally we really can't do anything." I stared at my older brother Adam, who stood before Jerome and me who sat on the couch in my living room.

"He's sixteen, doesn't he have consent rights. Can't we get someone to testify from the circus that he's being abused?!" I asked.

"Nobody there gives a shit about me. Nobody in the circus is a snitch anyway." Jerome shrugged painfully and clutched his shoulder.

"Jerome this could have been far worse," I stared pointedly at him beige Turing my attention back to my brother "Jesus Christ, Adam just look at him!" I gestured to Jerome and Adam sighed.

"We can file with social services and he can stay a couple of days here, but that's the best we can do Else." He gave us a sympathetic look.

"We can't report it." Jerome shook his head and I stare at him in disbelief.

"What? Jerome, your uncle could have killed you!"

"He will kill me if I report them. You don't know what they're like. No," Jerome shook his head and closed his eyes briefly "I'll take you up on that offer to stay here for a few days, but I'll have to go back. It's unavoidable." He stared at the ground.

"This is making me sick." I stood and shook my head.

"Elsie...." Adam moved to put a hand on my shoulder.

"No! This is unfair and unjust." I wiped my developing tears and ran to my bedroom where I collapsed on my bed.

 

A few minutes went by until I felt my bed dip as someone sat down next to me. I felt a hand rub soothing circles on my back.

"Please don't cry for me dollface," Jerome whispered and I lifted my face from my pillow to stare at his beaten face that was smiling at me.

"That's What I've always liked about you, Jerome. You always keep smiling. I wish I knew your secret." I gave him a half smile.

"My secret is you've just got to see the funny side of things. I mean, if my mother hadn't sent me to do my chores that day, I never would have met you." He laughed and I gave a small smile and gestured tiredly for him to lay down beside me.

Jerome complied and laid down so we were facing each other, my brown eyes staring into his green ones. I reached out and laced his pale white hand in with my caramel one.

"I love you, Jerome, to the moon and back," I whispered, my eyes feeling heavy.

"Ditto Elsie." I was almost asleep.

"Hey, Elsie?" I made a noise of acknowledgment, almost asleep.

"Can I keep you?" Jerome whispered and I barely nodded.

"Mmmhmmm. Love you, freckles." I mumbled and before I drifted off, I felt soft lips press against mine briefly before I was pulled into a strong chest.


	10. Chapter 10

  "Jed we can't send him back, look at him! He's got a bruised rib for Christ's sake." Elsie's mother Ariel stressed, running a hand through her hair.

 

"Just calm down Ariel before you give yourself a stroke. We'll keep him here as long as we can and see if we can go to court about this." Elsie's father, Jed soothed, but his eyes were filled with anger.

  "I just don't like it. How can you hurt a child? I ought to give that asshole a piece of my mind." Ariel scowled, crossing her arms ''What kind of sick human being would pick on a kid?''

 

Jerome and Elsie sat in the kitchen, listening in on her parent's conversation which wasn't as discrete as they thought. In fact, their arguing could be heard in the basement where the family cat Milkshake was napping.

   "I have to go to the animal shelter in an hour to do my volunteer work, but I can cancel if you want?" Elsie touched Jerome's hand, rubbing it. 

  "No, no. You go do your thing doll baby, I'll be ok." Jerome squeezed her hand and Eskimo kissed her making her giggle.

  "Ugh, get a room." Dylan gagged as he walked in, sitting down on the loveseat with a bowl of strawberries in his hand.

  "Shut up Dylan," Elsie scowled as her brother flicked a strawberry at her, the offending fruit smacking her in the forehead "Assbite," Dylan responded by giving her the bird.

 

 

  Elsie smiled as the kittens pawed and climbed over her as she filled their food bowls at the shelter later that day.

"Elsie, there's a cute guy here to see you," Molly, one of her co-worker's stuck her head through the door "he's a fine looking redhead and if you don't want him, send him down to the kennels." She winked.

"Ok." Elsie dusted off her pants with a smile, she didn't know many 'cute redheads'who would be visiting her at the moment.

  Once she reached the mostly vacant lobby, she froze behind the counter.

Jeremiah stood there awkwardly, his arms clasped behind his back. His eyes lit up when they landed on Elsie who was trying to discreetly walk toward the back room.

  "Elsie wait." The girl paused and closed her eyes before turning around.

  "You have a lot of nerve coming near me....."

  "Yes, I wanted to apologize for what you witnessed the other day. I hope you weren't hurt." Green eyes were searching her figure for cuts and bruising.

  "Apologize? Jeremiah, your uncle beat your brother. And you come to apologize to me when it's entirely your fault? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jeremiah flinched as she slammed her palm against the table.

  "I meant what I said, Elsie. Jerome is dangerous. But I'm sorry I made you upset."

  "Jeremiah, what do you want from me?" Elsie sighed, rubbing her forehead, suddenly tired.

  "I want your forgiveness. I want us to be friends." Jeremiah's eyes were pleading and Elsie sighed again, wondering why she was dealing with such crap at this early point in her life.

   ''Not until you apologize to Jerome and stop making his life hell.'' Elsie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow pointedly.

  "That will never happen," a dark look crossed Jeremiah's face before being replaced with tiredness.

  "The real reason I'm here, is to tell you I'm leaving. Tonight. I'm leaving the circus to stay somewhere else and study. I wanted to give you something."

Jeremiah reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small wooden box. A heart with a crown had been carved, delicate roses painted around it.

"Jeremiah, I can't accept that." Elsie shook her head and tried to hand back the box, but the boy shook his head.

  "No please. Keep it. But only open it when you really need to find me."Elsie stared at him blankly.

  "Why should I need to find you?" It came out nastier than she had intended and Jeremiah visibly flinched.

  "Just keep it. And please, don't tell Jerome that I'm leaving. Please Elsie, don't let him see that." Jeremiah stared at her desperately.

  "Ok, ok." She nodded and he relaxed.

  "Thank you Elsie.... I ...... I hope to see you again." Jeremiah offered her a shy smile, and with that he turned on his heel and left.

 

That would be the last time Elsie would hear from him for four years.

 

Despite Elise and her parents fighting and threats to go to the police, Jerome returned to the circus, but spent all his available, but often short, free time with Elsie.

The two's budding relationship only blossomed as time went by, Jerome secretly becoming more possessive of the girl he decided would become his wife in the future. 

 

It was two years later, that Elsie made the choice to give herself fully to Jerome, something she had spent months contemplating on.

She planned it on their three year anniversary, with her saved up allowance and paid internship at the animal hospital, she was able to book a hotel room at Wayne Hotel and Spa in downtown Gotham, which was the better district in the city, less crime, and more elegant stores and such.

Jerome took her out to dinner, unaware of where Elsie was dragging him in a taxi afterward, growing more curious as the scenery became nicer.

"What're we doing here?" Jerome stared at the hotel confused, craning his neck to look at the large, lit up the hotel.

"You'll see." Elsie grabbed his arm, and dragged him inside, quickly retrieving their room key, avoiding the stink eye they revived from the more elegant guests.

 

"I booked this room for us. Oh, look at the view!" Elsie pointed to the veranda, which over looked the city that seemed to twinkle.

Jerome noted the bottle of champagne sitting in front of the lit fireplace, and moved to uncork the bottle, pouring himself and Elsie a glass, following the brown skinned girl to the veranda and wrapping an arm around her to hand her the glass and kiss her cheek.

"To three years, and more to come." She raised her glass, turning to smile at up at him.

"To the moon and back." They clinked their glasses before drinking.

"Jerome, the reason I booked this room...." Elsie nervously started, but he silenced her words with a kiss, that became more heated, and they put their glasses down to fall onto the couch, fully making out now.

Elsie reached over to slip her hands underneath Jerome's shirt, running her fingers up and down his toned chest. Jerome quickly disposed of his shirt, pulling the girl closer to him, and Elsie removed her own shirt.

Jerome began kissing down her face, down her jaw and onto her neck, bitting and nibbling on the skin, causing Elsie to gasp.

"Jerome.... the bed....." she managed and he pulled back to stare at her in surprise.

"Are you sure Elsie? You don't have to feel obliged too....." Elsie was touched that he cared enough about her to put her first, and judging by the bulge in his pants, it was a difficult choice.

"That's why I booked the room silly head." She pecked his lips and with a smirk, Jerome pulled her in for another kiss, lifting her up, causing Elsie to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the large bed. 

 

 

The next morning, Elsie blinked tiredly, and looked over, smiling at Jerome's peaceful smiling face.

Scooting closer, she wrapped her arms around one of his, snuggling her face into his arm, kissing the flesh.

Jerome's green eyes opened and he smiled crookedly, lifting his arm to allow her to snuggle, the pair tangling their legs together.

"That was the best night of my entire life." Jerome kissed the top of her head.

"Ditto. But I was thinking we could relive it this morning." Elsie smiled suggestively and Jerome grinned.

"I like the way you think doll." He moves to hover over her, bringing her in for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Elsie bundled her jacket closer as she walked over to the trailers of the circus.

    It had been three months since she'd last seen Jerome and three months since they'd given each other their virginities and she was ecstatic that Haley's Circus was finally back in Gotham.

She had so much to tell Jerome and wanted to remind him that she was graduating in two months time and wanted him to be there for her graduation, (her parents were willing to bribe Lila into letting him stay when the circus left so Jerome could attend his girlfriend's graduation).

 

Knocking on the door, she waited a few minutes before the door opened, and Jerome's face that held a bored expression, brightened and he immediately pulled her into a hug, lifting Elsie off the ground with a laugh.

"Elsie! Oh my God!" Elsie laughed as he put her down, ushering her inside and out of the cold.

"Hi, Jerome." She smiled as he cupped her face, bringing her in for a loving kiss.

“I missed you." He pressed his forehand against her's and Elsie smiled, tracing his jawline with her fingers.

“I missed you too freckles." She quickly pecked his lips.

 

A few hours later a sharp knock on the front door, managed to pull the two young adults apart, both rapidly searching for their clothes that had been disregarded around Jerome's bed.

Elsie was fluffing her hair and checking over he makeup while Jerome opened the door.

“I'm detective Gordon with the GCPD. I'm looking for Lila. Are you a relative?" Elsie froze before walking over to peak over Jerome's shoulder, seeing a relatively attractive older blonde man and a beautiful dark haired woman along with Mr. Hayley standing at the foot of the trailer entrance.

Jerome glanced back at Elsie before pulling his jacket closer to his figure as he stepped outside, trying to keep Elsie in, but she ignored him, instead, following to stand next to him.

"Yes, I'm her son. Jerome."

“Jerome, we're looking for your mother. When's the last time you saw her?" Detective Gordon asked and Jerome frowned.

“I haven't seen her all day. I went to the library earlier and for the past couple of hours, I've been with my girlfriend Elsie." Jerome gestured towards her and from their hastily put on wrinkled clothes and the red tint on Jerome's lips, Gordon had an idea of what they had been doing.

"Lila's probably just gone out for the evening." Hayley nodded and Elsie watched Jerome shake his head in denial, a worried look on his face that Elsie found odd. Usually he could care less where his mother was. 

"Without her coat and her purse?" Jerome asked rhetorically and Hayley approached him, whispering something Elsie couldn't hear.

"No, something just has happened. Look at Sheba, she's adjudicated." Jerome gestured to the large snake who indeed was moving uneasily in her cage.

"How fast can she move?" Gordon asked through narrowed eyes and Jerome eyed him weirdly.

".... about walking speed. Why?"

"Let her out." Gordon nodded his head towards the cage and Elsie blanched.

Jerome was the only other person aside form Lila that would allow anyone to touch her, and when Jerome did so, he always ensured she had no escape route to go about biting and terrorizing the customers and other performers.

"I'm sorry?" Jerome's one-eyed widened.

"She can lead us to your mother," Gordon explained and with hesitation, Jerome complied.

The five watched Sheba slither about, Elsie clutching to Jerome's arm while he rubbed her hand soothingly until Sheba paused before a large trunk, and slithered underneath a sheet.

Gordon moved forward and lifted the sheet and Elsie heard a scream of horror, only realizing a minute later it was her own.

Lila laid dead on the back of the truck, her throat brutally slashed, multiple stabbings on her abdomen among other places.

Jerome fell to his knees with a cry and Elsie quickly moved down to pull him into her arms, shoving his face into her chest, turning him slightly away so he wouldn't have to stare at his mother's corpse a minute long.

But for Elsie, the image of Lila's dead cold eyes gazing blankly ahead, just wouldn't escape her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Elsie's POV

I stood in my bedroom doorway, holding a cup of hot chocolate as I stared at the lump under my sheets that was Jerome.

After the police had come to pick up Lila's body, I didn't want Jerome to be alone, and neither did my parents and the entire drive home he stared out the window with a miserable heartbroken expression.

My parents for once didn't object to him sharing my bed with me because of the circumstance and I curled myself around Jerome, holding him close.

 

The next day he stayed in bed until it was time to go down to the station to give his statement. I stayed home at his request, he felt like it was something he needed to do alone.

As much as I hated Lila for her abuse towards her oldest son, I didn't think she served to die so horribly. The fact that there was a killer inside the circus grounds.

That was the last straw for my parents and they informed me immediately that I would not set foot on that property until the killer was found and that if I wanted to go out to meet Jerome, he was to come to the house. 

 

Jerome had returned from the police station a few hours ago and hadn't moved from his place in my bed. I decided to make a cup of hot chocolate, hoping it would perk him up.

“Jerome? Baby, I made you some hot chocolate....." I whispered moving to sit by his head.

Jerome stayed still for a moment before lifting his tear stained face to stare at me sadly.

I offered him a small smile holding out the mug and he accepted, taking a few sips.

“Thanks, Elsie. You and your family have been so nice to me." He sniffed and I pulled him close to his head rested on my shoulder.

“You don't have to thank me baby, my God, I can't imagine what you're going through. If there is anything I can do please tell me." I squeezed his shoulder.

“How can I ever repay you?”

“Just being yourself is enough for me freckles." I grinned, kissing his cheek, getting a whiff of peppermint and vanilla, that always seemed to linger on him.

 

   Jerome had left later in the day to pick up a few of his essentials from his trailer, my father offering to drive him.

  That left me alone in the house, my mother having gone to work and my brothers off doing whatever it was they did on a Saturday.

I was sitting on the living room couch waiting for her cookies that were in the oven to bake, Milkshake purring contently in my lap.

A sudden brief but strong knocking on the front door caught my attention and I shifted Milkshake in her arms and went to answer the door.

  I blinked, surprised to see detective James Gordon at my front door.

  "Miss Johnson. I'm not sure if you remember me-"

  "Detective Gordon. I do, is there something wrong? Did you find Jerome's mother's killer?" I adjusted Milkshake in my arms.

  "If you don't mind miss," Gordon nodded towards the inside of the house and I felt my cheeks heat up, embarrassed that I had forgotten her manners.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. Come in. Can I offer you something to drink? Some cookies? I'm afraid they won't be ready for another seventeen minutes." I put Milkshake down and closed the door after the detective.

  "No thank you. Miss Johnson the nature of my visit is to question you about Jerome." I furrowed my brows as I sat across from the detective.

"I'm sorry?"

"What was the nature of Jerome's relationship with his mother?" Gordon clasped his hands.

"They weren't very close..... Lila abused him, physically and verbally. He was afraid of her." I laced my fingers together. 

"Did he ever express violence towards her?" I narrowed her eyes, not liking what Gordon was intending.

  "Just what are you trying to imply detective?"

  "I have a hunch that Jerome is invoked in Lila's death. Would you mind consign down to the station with me Elsie?" Gordon asked and I felt a wave of nausea pass through me.

  "I-ok...." I mumbled and went to turn off the oven and write a note for my brothers. 

 

No ones POV

Gordon brought Elsie into an interrogation room where the pretty woman from the night that they found Lila and an old man, obviously blind was sitting on one end of the table.

  "Mr. Cisero, this is Elsie, she's Jerome's girlfriend. And Elsie you already met Dr.Tompkins." Gordon pulled out a seat for the young lady across from the old man who nodded in acknowledgment while Lee smiled kindly at the worried girl.

  They sat there in silence for a few moments and Elsie was ready to open her mouth to ask what was going to happen, when the door suddenly opened and an officer led Jerome inside.

  "Hi Jerome," Jim stood from his seat next to Elsie to lead the young man towards the table "I believe you know Mr. Ciscero from the show?" Jim had Jerome sit next to the old man.

  "Yes, sir. Hello Mr. Ciscero." Jerome politely greeted the elder who nodded.

  "Good evening Jerome."

  Jerome turned his attention back to Gordon but paused as his gaze locked on Elsie sitting beside the detective.

  "Elsie? What're you doing here?" Jerome furrowed his brows.

  "She's just here to witness. Now, do you know why you're here?" Jim asked Jerome directly and the young boy turned his attention back to the homicide detective.

  "Did you find out who killed my mother?" He asked hopefully, the desperate look causing an ache to go through Elsie and she longed to reach out to take his hand, but it was Gordon's next words that shook her to her core.

  "You killed your mother."


	13. Chapter 13

Jerome's face fell and he stared at Jim in disbelief while Elsie paled.

  "What?" She stared at the detective as though he'd grown two heads while Jerome shook his head.

  "Me?" Jerome whispered blinking.

  Jim's face remained serious as he focused solely on Jerome. "You killed her up on that hill and Mr.Ciscero let you clean up in his trailer, isn't that right? He told you to scratch that satanist stuff on the hatchet and throw it off the bridge."

  Elsie was nauseated and she covered her mouth, Lee watching her concerned that the girl would vomit or faint.

Jerome glanced briefly at her before staring at Jim. "Sir, that's crazy and offensive."

  "But it's the truth," Gordon stared firmly "What I don't know is why this man risked so much to help you. I think he's your father." Elsie looked up at that, confusion etched on her face, but she remained silent.

Jerome scoffed, glancing at the old man before looking back at Gordon. "You don't know what your talking about. My father was a sea captain." He informed Gordon.

  "Am I wrong Mr. Ciscero?" Gordon asked the old man who nodded.

  "Yes."

  "He was a sea captain, his name was Sven Carleson. He died at sea." Jerome continued.

  "What was the name of his ship?" Gordon asked pointedly. 

  Jerome shook his head, "he worked on a lot of different ships."

  "The one he went down in?" Gordon questioned.

  ".... she never said."

  "We can do a blood test to prove I'm right. Only takes an hour to get a full proof result, isn't that right Dr. Tomkins?"  Gordon asked Lee who nodded.

"Detective, personally I think you're going a bit too far. Jerome needs a lawyer before you ask him anything or do anything to him." Elsie defended her boyfriend who shot her an appreciative smile that she returned shakily.

  There was no way in her heart and mind that she could believe that Jerome, her Jerome would or could kill anyone, not even someone as cruel and evil as Lila.

"Elsie you were invited here and I will not hesitate to have you escorted from the prescient," Jim warned the girl before turning back to the two he was questioning "Save yourself a needle."

"I do hate needles," The old man winced, Jerome and Elsie staring at him in shock "I'm sorry Jerome."

"What're you talking about?" Jerome stared at the old man

   "He's right. I am your father." The old man declared.

  "No you’re not why would you say that?" Jerome's voice was cracking.

"You must have suspected the truth."

  But Jerome shook his head in denial, "Your not my father, my mother would never-"

"Your mother was a cruel woman. She was often unkind to me. But she did once, love me, in her way. And she loved you very much, that's why she gave you a better father." The old man said wistfully.

  Elsie watched crushed as Jerome began to cry, lowering his face. The girl had had enough, stood up to move to Jerome's side, but Jim's hand on her shoulder paused her.

  Elsie glared at the older man, ready to mouth off, but the sound of fake chuckling caught her attention.

She watched in complete disbelief as Jerome stopped his now obviously fake crying, chucking, a dark, evil look on his handsome features.

  "Jerome...." she whispered, allowing Jim to pull her back down.

  Jerome ignored her, turning to face Mr. Ciscero with a smirk. "My mother was a cold-hearted whore who never loved anyone," well, Elsie could agree with him on that "and she never touched a pathetic old creep, like you." He spat.

  "All these years, do you think I was kind to you because I'm such a good man? If I wasn't your father, would I have helped you after what you did?" The old man asked pointedly.

  Jerome turned back to Elsie, Jim and Lee, an accepting and surprised look on his face.

  "My father? Hmm, well I'll be damned." Elsie couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing.

   This had to be a nightmare. Jerome couldn't be a monster, not after everything. All those shared kisses, secrets and she gave him her virginity and he was a murderer..... 

  Jerome noticed everyone's look of disbelief and he smiled and laughed, making a drum clash. "Looks like the bitch got me with a zinger in the end."

  Jim wasn't in the mood. "Why did you kill your mother Jerome?"

  "Oh, you know how mothers are. She just kept pushing. And I'm like fine mom. Be a whore. Be a drunken whore even. But don't be a nagging drunken whore, you know? Don't come yell at me to do the dishes, if you've been banging a clown in the next room!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the table making Elsie jump "you know." Jerome began to laugh happily and Elsie stared at him in disgust.

  "You......" Elsie started and eventually, Jerome's laughter died down to chuckles "How could you? I... I comforted you! My family took you in! I..... I let you in.... and you're a murderer? My God....... Jerome stop fucking laughing!" She shrieked.

  "Aw, calm down Elsie. You knew she deserved it. If I hadn't had gotten caught, I was gonna take the money I had saved up and ask you to run away with me." Jerome sighed wistfully.

"You lied about your grief.... did that mean everything was a lie?" Elsie blinked back the tears building in her eyes.

  "No, I do love you. You're the only person I've ever loved doll face. That part's true." He winked flirtatiously and she stared at him livid.

  "You're a sick twisted fuck you know that?" She spat disgusted and stood from the table "I trusted you and loved you and you've not only lied, but you're a killer? No...." Elsie placed a hand to her mouth and moved towards the door.

  "Elsie, don't you go... Elsie!" Jerome yelled, quickly getting to his own feet to grab the girl, managing to secure his arms around her and pull her against him "You better come to visit me, baby, remember you promised? To the moon and back?" Elsie struggled to get away and it took Jim and two other officers to restrain the young Valeska.

  "I'll be waiting for you doll! You can't escape from me! It's fate that we're destined to be together and there is no chance in hell, they can keep us apart." Jerome yelled as Elsie was escorted out. 

 

   Elsie was raised Roman Catholic, but at that moment she never wished for a divine intervention like at that moment when she wished for God to forgive her.....

  Because despite all the horrific things she had just found out.....

  She still loved that psychotic redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached it! 🎉🎉🎉🎉 The turning point that this fic has been building up to where Elsie is finally aware of the truth! So, like mentioned before, I will be altering the story line a bit from the show, a few chapters for periods in between episodes that feature Jerome to give more building to him and Elsie.
> 
>  


	14. Chapter 14

   Elsie pushed around the food on her plate, something her dad took notice of while her mother and brothers ate.

"Hey kid, it's your high school graduation dinner, why aren't you eating?" Jeb put down his own knife and fork.

  "Jerome was supposed to be here. I was supposed to get my diploma and see his grinning face from the crowd with you guys....." Elsie sniffed, wiping a tear and her father's gaze softened.

  "Have you written back to him?" He asked softly, Ariel and the boys were too busy chatting and eating to notice the two had stopped.

  "...No..... dad, I know it's been weeks, but I can't believe it was all a lie...." Elsie stared up at her father who put a hand on her shoulder.

  "The entire thing is horrifying, and few free to take me to your next therapist's meeting, but I genuinely believe, down to my bones, that Jerome really did love you." Elsie stared at her father shocked.

  "Dad... He killed his mother and made us believe he was devastated, he cried and stayed in bed....."

  "Sweetheart, I've lived in Gotham since I was born, and when you come from a place like Gotham City, you learn to read people. That boy may be psychotic, but so are 90% of the people in this city.  From the way that boy looked at you, you can't fake that kind of love. Now I'm not in any way excusing his behavior, the boy is ill, very ill in his head and needs to remain in Arkham. But I think you need closure. Write him back, because there's not a chance in hell I'm letting you go to Arkham Asylum alone." Jed shook his head and Elsie smiled, patting her dad's hand. 

  "You're a good dad." She smiled before finally regaining her appetite.

 

  Jerome closed his eyes as the blood rushed to his head from his upside down position on his cot. 

The constant screams and mumblings of Arkham never ended. It was an upgrade from his mother's drunken laughter or screaming, but he'd give anything to see Elise again.

   Truthfully, he hadn't intended at all to get caught. He was going to continue the act of the grieving son until the police declared the case unclosed and when the circus would leave, he'd beg Elise's parents to let him stay with them until he found an apartment and began to work. It would be perfect and Elsie would continue to be his.

  But things never worked in his favor.

  A jiggling of keys from the outside of his room drew him from his thoughts and he watched as a folded piece of paper, obviously scanned, slid through the slot. 

“Letter for you Valeska!'' The orderly barked before the slot slammed shut.

  Jerome sighed in mock annoyance, sliding off his bed to retrieve the letter and sit back down. 

The signature name at the bottom caught his attention and a pang went through his heart.

     ''Dear Jerome,

I never thought that I would ever write a letter to someone inside Arkham, but I never thought my boyfriend would be a murderer. But, here I am now. 

It's not even that you killed Lila that bothers me as much as it is that you lied to me. Didn't you know you could have talked to me before resorting to that? Why didn't you come to me even after you did what you did? We could have figured out something. 

I'm not going to act innocent like I'm some innocent little girl from Metropolis. People kill, rob and steal in Gotham every day, but it's no excuse for you to behave so. Honestly, I'm quite disappointed in you. 

I loved you Jerome and God himself help me, I might still be in love with you. I know you're not religious personally, (if your actions didn't already prove it) but I pray for you. I've been praying to St.Maria Goretti for forgiveness for you. 

Maybe someday, when your medication is in order and you show signs of improvement, I'll visit you.

          All my love,

                    Elsie.''

Jerome stared at the letter for a moment before laughter began to build up from his stomach. Oh, Elsie was too precious! 

If there was anything the Irish mothers in the circus had told all the boys growing up, it was marry a good Catholic girl!

 ''Oh dollface, we'll be meeting far sooner than that.''Jerome kissed the letter before leaning back down.


	15. Chapter 15

Elsie tried to keep herself busy, anything to distract her from thinking of Jerome, but as hard as she tried, so many little things reminded her of her freckled face boy.

   Her mother suggested cheerleading, however, Elsie was hesitant, she'd never been a cheerleader before, she'd done musical theatre and jazz, but cheerleading, on the University's team?

But to her surprise she actually enjoyed it, she made friends with the other girls and the few guys on the squad who assured her that she would make an excellent add for their competition in a few weeks. 

"I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself honey." Ariel smiled when Elsie walked into the house, sweaty but grinning. 

"Thanks mom, for suggesting it. It's fun." The girl smiled at her mother before heading up the stairs to take a shower. 

 

When she eventually made her way downstairs, she found both her parents sitting in the living room, staring at the tv. 

"So, I was wondering if we could order pizza tonight....." She trailed off, once she saw the or rather who the GCN was talking about. 

"Reports indicate the group are calling themselves Maniax. Among them is the self declared leader, Jerome Valeska..." I blanked out on the reporter's continued message, sinking into a nearby chair. 

  "Jeb..." my mother stared at my father concerned, but his jaw was tense as he stared at the screen through narrowed eyes "What, what do we do?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm after glancing at me. 

"We continue as normal," my mother and I stared at my father as though he had grown a second head "we will not give in. We continue our daily lives, but are always aware of our surroundings. Elsie, you're not driving yourself to school from now on, Your brothers or I will drive and pick you up, you're not to go out alone unless it's a school function." I stared at my father ludicrously. 

Ok sure, Jerome being loose in Gotham was horrific in its own right, but having me guarded under lock and key that seemed a bit much.

  "But Daddy-"

"Elsie, for once do not question my authority." My father shot down any attempt at persuading him down and I turned my attention back to the television, staring at the mug shot of the escapees, Jerome's insane grin staring right back at me. 

 

     
  "What're we out for?" The head cheerleader Shelby called from the front of the bus.

  "The gold!" I and my fellow cheerleaders responded happily. 

  "How do we get it?" Shelby smirked. 

  "Through team work!" we cheered pom poms shaking in the air. 

   It had been a few days since the Maniax had left their mark and it was with reluctance and heavy begging on my part, did my parents allow me to go on my cheer team's state championship competition. 

"Hey Elsie, I heard the Polar Bears team have some hot guys." Alice one of my teammates leaned over the back of her seat grinning. 

  "Are boys always on your mind Alice?" I smiled, Alice was as boy crazy as they got, despite her growing up in a very conservative Jewish home. 

  "When your mother is trying to set you up on a date at the Synagogue you let me know if you still feel that way." She rolled her eyes and I laughed, ready to respond, but our bus suddenly came to a stop, and the doors opened, and than the screaming began. 

  I watched frozen as Jerome, dressed in a white jumpsuits with straps across it, begging walking down the aisle, waving a gun around. Luckily he hasn't noticed me as of yet, and that was something I was counting on.

  Until he started commanding us to spell out words, shootings he ceiling when we took too long. I squeaked and somehow, he heard me, and I watched in slow motion as his green eyes locked on me.

  A wide smile creeped onto his face before he suddenly went back outside of the bus, and returned with a hose, sloshing everyone except for me with what smelt like gasoline. 

  Once everyone was good and soaked, Jerome tossed the hose aside, moving until he leaned over my seat, his face resting on his chin. 

"How've you been gorgeous?" He smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

  You know that feeling you get when your on a roller coaster and when your just at the very top and for a split second your stomach goes into your mouth because you know there's going to be a rush and you love it yet hate it?

  That's exactly what Elsie felt when Jerome stood before her on the bus. 

   "Jerome.... please...." Was all she managed. 

All of her team mates were sobbing or crying out to pay attention to what was occurring. 

"Not to worry babydoll, you're comin' with me. You're too nice a girl to be burned alive." Jerome said it so casually and without a second thought, he pulled Elsie from her seat, dragging her off of the bus and over to where the other escaped inmates were gathered. 

"I didn't know we were taking hostages." Greenwood licked his lips when he caught sight of Elsie. 

  The girl's eyes widened and she shifted closer to Jerome who wrapped an arm around her waist, giving the cannibal a look of death. 

  "Is much as I'd love to knock your teeth out, we've got work to do." Jerome hissed before plastering a grin on his face as he reached into his back pocket, retrieving a lighter. 

  "Oh my God, Jerome no!" She struggled to take the lighter from the redhead but he held her back with one hand. 

"Now don't distract me doll. I'd hate to catch your hair instead." Jerome sighed when his lighter proved to be empty, a feeling of relief swept through Elsie. 

"So embarrassing," Jerome shook his head before climbing back into the bus "anybody got a light?" The only response were more screaming. 

"Oh! I do!" A fidgety thin man exclaimed excitedly pulling out a lighter and moving over to light the bus. 

  A gunshot went off, knocking the lighter out of his hand and the group turned to see multiple police cars pull up to the scene.

"Don't worry, they can't shoot at us." Jerome smirked, pulling Elsie close as he began backing up and shooting at the police. 

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" He laughed, hoping inside of the fire truck, pulling Elsie to sit on his lap as Greenwood pulled away. 

"Oh Elsie, I missed you so much." Jerome purred, and Elsie struggled in his tight grip. 

"Jerome, I'm only going to say this once so listen very carefully......You need to stop this truck right now and let me go." Elsie said calmly, but on the inside she was shaking with fear of the unknown. 

"Oh I love it when you try to be he dominant partner in our relationship," Jerome sighed happily, "But, no can do dollface. We have so much to catch up on." Jerome Eskimo kissed her and Elsie pulled away with a scowl, turning her face towards the window so he wouldn't notice the blush on her face. 

 

 

Jerome unfortunately blindfolded Elsie halfway through the trip, and carried her bridal style when they pulled to a stop. 

After what felt like a lifetime, she heard a door being unlocked and she was placed gently on what felt like a bed. 

Once the blindfold was off her her face, Elsie stared baffled at the elegantly designed bedroom. 

She watched as Jerome locked the door, and turned to approach her, Elsie in turn, backed further onto the bed until her back hit the headboard. 

Jerome crawled onto the bed towards her until he hovered over her, before suddenly pulled away to sit cross legged in front of her with a sweet smile. 

"I missed you El." He gave her a genuine smile, not at all like the crazed ones she'd witnessed earlier that day. 

"I missed you too, but Jerome you can't keep me here! What about my parents? My brothers? They'll be so worried." She stressed, hopefully Jerome's fondness for her family would talk some sense into him, and though she highly doubted it, it was worth a try. 

"See, the thing is, your parents know me, and know I'd never hurt you. I love you Elsie." Jerome took my hand, rubbing his hand over mine.

  "Jerome..." she whispered tiredly, "I.... I do care about you, but you know this isn't right..... c'mon freckles." She touched his cheek,  but a sudden brisk knocking on the door pulled his attention from her. 

  "Stay right there." Jerome tapped her nose, before clambering off the bed to answer the door. 

  While he spoke quietly to the person on the other side, Elsie buried her face in her hands and quietly cried.


	17. Chapter 17

   After Jerome and the mystery person finished their conversation, the redhead closed the door and turned to face Elsie, frowning at seeing her form shaking and crying.

  "Dollface, you really don't have anything to cry about. My boss said you can stay, so long as you stay inside my room. Isn't that great!" Jerome sat on the edge of the bed, grinning widely only to have it falter as Elsie continued to sob.

  Sighing to himself, and thankful that there were no security cameras in his room (at least he hoped not) Jerome moved onto the other side of the headboard and tugged Elsie to lean against his side, allowing her to soak his shirt with her tears while he ran a calming hand over her curls.

   Once her tears had subsided, Elsie looked up at Jerome with puffy red eyes, only to receive a crooked smile in return.

  Knowing she wouldn't be leaving for the time being, (she has no idea where she was if there were multiple floors, how many people were outside the room etc) Elsie against her conscious, buried her face into Jerome's neck, closing her eyes.

  Jerome, surprised by the action, scooted down so that they laid comfortably in the bed, his arms holding her close while she hugged him by the waist to her.

 

  Elsie awoke to an empty bed and an equally empty room, Jerome must have slipped out while she was asleep.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she tried to look around the room for anything that could turn into a potential weapon should things go south when she did attempt to run away.

The sudden turning of the doorknob caught her immediate attention and she hurriedly reached for the lamp on the nightstand, moving to stand against the wall and held up the piece of furniture, ready to defend herself against-

Jerome holding a plate of pancakes with strawberries and a glass of orange juice. 

He blinked at her before he started to chuckle, making his way to towards her and placed the breakfast on the small table.

“I'm honestly curious, after hitting whoever walked in here, what were you planning on doing next? (if you caught the reference kudos) Jerome asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Shut up." She muttered making Jerome laugh again as she reluctantly took a seat next to him.

“I'm not your enemy El. Far from it. So stop acting like I'm gonna kill you any second." irritation crept into his voice but he continued to smile pleasantly at her.

“Then why am I locked in here like an animal??" She hissed. 

Jerome only sighed, and pulled the plate over to himself before holding it out towards Elsie who stared at it.

"It's not poisoned. Unless you want me to feed it to you, you're going to have to use the fork. But I don't mind feeding you dollface." He winked and grinned wolfishly and her eyes widened slightly, cheeks gaining a pinkish glow.

Taking the plate from him, Elsie cut the pancakes and began to eat, noting how delicious they were, (not that she'd tell Jerome, she was still pretty pissed at him).

“And about the whole keeping you locked in here, it's just while my boss is home, he's rather his identity be kept from outsiders so when he leaves later, you can come out and I'll show you around."

  "Jerome-"

  " Elise please, just...." Jerome gave her puppy dog eyes that he knew that she couldn't resist.

“Damnit Freckles." She sighed and he grinned, kissing her comically on the cheek.

“That's my girl. I've got so much planned for us. But firstly, I'd like to take you on a little trip." Once again, Elsie didn't like the glint in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Elsie accepted Jerome's hand as he led her away from the truck and into a run down old building in The Narrows.

"Why are we here again?" She asked for the eighteenth time.

"We're here to visit my dear old dad," Jerome said darkly but swung their linked hands back and forth.

"Jerome...." Elsie started warningly.

"Quite now Elsie." Jerome scolded her lightly. 

 

If the outside of the building was disgusting, the inside was revolting. Pealing and chipping aged paint revealed a hideous floral wallpaper.

The air had a thick dust and wet mold scent that made Elsie scrunch up her nose and she shrieked, clinging to Jerome when a large rat ran past her.

He chuckled, making her glare and punch his arm. "Don't worry baby, I'll protect you." He cooed mockingly and she huffed. 

When they reached a door that looked exactly like the previous ones; Jerome picked the lock and silently crept inside. 

Elsie followed reluctantly, noting out of the corner of her eye, an older woman with a high ponytail, dressed in leather standing in the shadows. 

She furrowed her brows at her, catching the woman's attention who smiled coyly, pressing a finger to her lips with a wink.

Mr. Ciscero was sitting in front of his tv, seemingly unaware of the four in his house. 

Within seconds the woman had wrapped a whip around the old man's neck, causing Elsie to gasp audibly. 

''Hiya Pops, long time no see.'' He chuckled while Elsie stood watching as the two gagged and tied up the blind old man.

 

 

Elsie was perched in Jerome's lap (against her will, mind you) Jerome's right arm wrapped around her waist as he stared at his father who faced them, despite being blind.

''Ah, the silent treatment. Here I'll tell you a story,'' Jerome shifted Elsie slightly so she sat more comfortably on him, causing a blush to rise onto her caramel colored cheeks ''Do you remember Kansas City dad? The circus went through town, every spring right around my birthday. There was this guy, eh and my mom used to drink, and fornicate and beat the crap out of me. They would make a whole night out of it.'' Jerome sat forward and Elsie was turned so she sat across his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck so she stayed steady.

''And I remember one time, it was my ninth birthday. He and my mom had just finished round one of boozing, boning and beating up Jerome and were deciding on taking a little break. Anyway,'' Jerome patted Elsie's bottom to get to stand and she did so silently, moving back a foot as Jerome strolled towards the table in the kitchen area, picking up a knife.

''I was outside the trailer and you were there and you said 'Why're you crying, Jerome?' 'it's my birthday and my mom and the snake guy are beating me,'' Jerome mocked himself, but Elsie's heart still broke at the idea of a young Jerome being abused, especially on his birthday. 

A part of her wanted to gather him into his arms and smother him with kisses and love, but she restrained herself. 

 

The woman was tossing things out of the fridge, completely ignoring the situation while Jerome continued as he examined the knife.

''And then you said 'this world doesn't care about you or anyone else Jerome, better to realize it now,'' Jerome deepened and rasped his voice to sound like his father. Elsie felt a wave of disgust towards the man, had it been too difficult to show your own son an ounce of compassion? 

''And that was it,'' Jerome turned back to his father with a smile ''Ya see, there's this guy dad, he believes in me, he thinks I'm gonna be a star and tonight, all of Gotham will see that too. Except for you, cause you'll be, you know dead,'' Jerome removed the cloth from around his father's mouth, ''And unlike you, I actually have someone who loves me. My Elsie here, she's the light of my life, the only person to care about me and I love her with a passion that you nor my bitch of a mother could never fathom.'' Jerome turned his attention to Elsie to blow her a kiss, making her blush, silently cursing herself, for allowing him to have that effect on her.

''Jerome-''

''Is this the part where you say how sorry you are? Hmm? How you should have believed in me. How it's not too late to start again?'' Jerome grabbed his dad harshly, ''News flash dad. It's too late!'' Jerome hissed.

''You don't have to do this,'' Cicero begged.

''No, I'm pretty sure I do.'' 

''I was a bad father, but I did love you... To kill me for that...'' Jerome scoffed began to begin laughing. 

As Jerome began to explain the cover story of his father's death, Elsie watched as the dark-haired woman came to stand before her, examining her up and down before smirking at her.

''You're very beautiful,'' She blurted and Elsie blinked, dumbfounded.

''Thank you...?''

''Get away from him before you're dragged into the darkness.'' Was her word of advice before she started walking back over to Jerome and his father, Elsie watched her, confused.

''There's nothing to eat in this dump. Finish up and let's go. Your girlfriend looks like she's about to faint.'' 

''Sorry you're going to miss my big night dad. But, you're psychic. So tell me, do I kill?'' Jerome grinned.

''You, will be a curse upon Gotham. Children will wake screaming at the thought of you. Your legacy will be death and madness...'' The old man seemed to be in a trance ''And Elsie....'' Jerome's grin faltered at the mention of the girl who's head lifted at the sound of her name.

''What about my babydoll?'' Jerome narrowed his eyes.

''Her beauty will only grow as time passes until she is desired by many men, especially your closest enemy.But you two will love with a love that will be more than love until death do you part, and even through that, she will manage to be with and gain a part of you for years to come.'' Elsie was highly confused and a bit disturbed by the prediction and seemingly so was Jerome but he quickly got back to the point, leaning into his dad's face.

''HA.HA.HA. Well, say hi to mom for me.'' Jerome pulled back, ready to stab his father.

''Jerome no!'' Elsie whispered and a minute later a knock on the front door halted Jerome and he quickly covered his father's mouth.

''GCPD.''

Everything seemed to move in a blur, the only thing Elsie remembered was Jerome stabbing his father before grabbing her hand and dragging her outside, pushing her towards the stairs.

''Wait for me by the car and don't even think of running away. GO.'' He pushed her and she fled.

 

 

As they rode back to where ever it was that Jerome stayed, Elsie couldn't help but think about the prediction that the blind man had said.

''Jerome? Do you think what he said was right? I mean, did you even understand what it meant?"' She furred her brows, glancing at her lover who was speeding through Gotham.

''Not really babycakes. But the main thing is, we love each other and we'll be together till death do us part. Isn't that a romantic thought?''Jerome smirked, reaching out to take her hand and squeezed it.

''But Jerome....''

''Don't worry about it Else.'' Jerome rolled his eyes and refocused on driving. Elsie kept silent after that, but a particular line kept repeating in her head. 

''But you two will love with a love that will be more than love until death do you part, and even through that, she will manage to be with and gain a part of you for years to come.''


	19. Chapter 19

                         Elsie's POV

By the time we had arrived back to Jerome's secret current housing (I was once again blindfolded, whoop-di-do) it was dark outside and I felt the familiar soft pressure of his bed beneath my fingers and I removed the blindfold. 

  I watched Jerome go about the room, removing his jacket and what not, and finally gained the courage to speak up. 

  "I'm so sorry." I blurted and he paused to regard me curiously, head cocked to one side like an adorable puppy. 

  "About what?"

  "About how your family ruined your childhood. No child deserves to be beat on their birthday....." I shook my head s he came over to crouch before me. 

  "You truly are my angel, you know that Elsie? You care so much for me. More than my own brother ever did..." he muttered and I tended at the mention of Jeremiah. 

  "I wish I could do something for you." I touched his cheek and he kissed the palm of my hand. 

  "Well, how about I get ya some wine, and I take you up to the roof deck, with some blankets....." he trailed off suggestively and my breath hitched. 

"How charming." I rolled my eyes with a tiny smile, liking the sudden spark in his eyes.

 

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. Well let's just say it made Jerome a stallion. 

The next morning Jerome promptly informed me (while putting on a police uniform for some reason) that his boss would be out so I was free to explore the main floor. 

"How do I look for my debut?" He turned slowly and I couldn't help but whistle. 

"I've always had a thing for a man in a uniform..... Especially one with such a handsome face." I ran my hands up his chest before promptly squeezed his cheeks. 

"Elsie..." Jerome groaned dramatically but didn't pull away. 

"Jerome what exactly are you doing today?" I asked looking up at him through my lashes. 

Watch the news today and you'll see honey." He Eskimo kissed me.

"I love you." He started pressing his forehead against mine, looking down at me. 

"I love you too, to the moon and back?" The familiar words felt good to recite on my tongue. 

"To the moon and back babydoll." He winked, slipping on his officer's cap. 

I watched him leave with reluctance. 

   Would I be having blood on my hands because I didn't stop him? Or was it love that prevented me from interfering. 

  Love is selfish and blind and that was something that I was growing costumed to learning.

  

 

   Instead of taking Jerome's advice and watching any news coverage, I buried myself with carefully exploring the main floor as instructed. 

  Whoever had employed and broken Jerome out was quite loaded. Expensive furniture and art work decorated the rooms and my heart leaped upon seeing a house phone sitting on a table. 

   Reaching for it, I hurriedly dialed the familiar number, which was answered on the second ring. 

"Hello? Elsie?!" I was never more happy to hear my mother's voice that cracked over the phone. 

   "Mom?"

  "Oh my God Elsie! Are you alright? Where are you!" My mother sounded frantic over the phone. 

  "I'm ok mom. I'm with Jerome. He has me with him and he won't let me go. But I'm ok." I trie to sooth her. 

"I don't care if you were with the Pope! Do you know where you are? Do you see anything that might clue us to where you are?"  

    I looked around, instead spotting the ponytailed woman from earlier standing behind me. 

   I stared up at her fearfully as she took the phone from me, hanging it up while my mother cried my name. 

"We need to talk."

 

  The woman, who's name I learned was Tabitha, was a very skilled fighter but secretly quite nice to the few individuals she called her friends.

"I'm just saying, training them, sounds like. Good idea while your at it. Once you gin their trust, their more likely to protect and obey you." Tabitha pointed out. 

I opened my mouth to answer her but a loud cheerful voice cut me off. 

"Honey! I'm home!" A pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind, tugging me against Jerome. 

"You've been having out with Tabitha?" Jerome asked in my ear, I having yet to turn to face him. 

"Yeah, she's been giving me some tips and says she's got some old clothes that should fit me." I smiled at the woman who returned it. 

"You can call me Tabby." She winked causing my smile to widen. 

"See, Tabby likes you. You got a friend in here now." 

    Tabitha glared at Jerome, her smile being replaced with a frown. "I didn't say you could, Peter Pan." She scoffed turning to walk away. 

I finally turned to face Jerome, gasping at the dried blood on his face, the bridge of his nose bruising. 

"Oh my God, Jerome what happened! Oh look at your face..." I fussed, and took his arm, dragging him to his room and connected bathroom. 

I sat him on the toilet while I took a washcloth, wetting it and carefully wiping the blood from his face, Jerome's eyes watching my every move with an unreadable expression.

  "Aren't you gonna ask how my debut was?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Honestly Jerome. I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go take a nap. If you want you can join me...." I stroked his cheek, before standing and moving towards the door. 

 

Once I laid on the bed, I had my back to the bathroom door and after a few minutes I felt the bed sink and Jerome press against me. I turned to face him, tangling our legs together. 

"I love you." He mumbled burying his face in my neck and I stroked his fiery locks. 

"I love you too freckles. To the moon and back." I smiled sadly, kissing his hair before closing my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Elsie's POV

Jerome and I spent the entire day in bed together. A mixture of napping, making love, occasionally having pillow fights, card games and watching television was our routine. It was a

It was after we were coming down from a particularly romantic session, and I was running my fingers over Jerome's faint chest hair while he stroked my side.

"Jerome, I miss my family...." I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"I know El, but don't you like it here with me? Don't I take good care of you?" He asked, green eyes searching mine.

"Yes, and you do it really well, but I have to go home, Jerome. I have a life, school. I have to get back to school so I can work on becoming a vet."

"I don't wanna talk about this right now Elsie." Jerome sat up and I followed, pulling the sheets up higher on our waists.

"Well we need to Jerome, and I don't want to argue with you about this." My voice raised slightly.

"Well good. Because I don't want to listen to your bitching." I gasped as he stood from the bed, pulling on some boxers and walking to the bathroom.

"Jerome Valeska you come back here right now!" I hissed and he only waved his hand, shutting the door behind him.

 

Jerome left me alone inside of that bedroom for the remainder of the day. My annoyance grew into disappointment when I noticed from the setting sun that it was the evening and he hadn't made any attempt to see me. My feelings were hurt, I wouldn't deny that all. 

''What kind of man, makes love to you and then leaves you alone for the rest of the day....'' I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself as I stared out the window.

''Well, definitely not me babydoll.'' Jerome wrapped his arms around me from behind and I felt quite proud of myself for not jumping from the contact.

''Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you, ok?" Jerome turned me around to face him "it's just been so long since we spent time together and I missed my girl." Jerome pushed my curls back and kissed my neck tenderly and I bit my lip to prevent myself from moaning at the contact. 

  "You better make it up to me good Valeska." I wrapped my arms around his neck, stroking his soft red hair. 

  "Oh I will, you're gonna get to the Wayne charity ball!" Jerome grinned and I furrowed my brows confused.

  Charity ball....?


	21. Chapter 21

Elsie accepted a flute of champagne from a waiter and she sipped nervously as she gazed at all the high society figures at the charity ball. 

Jerome had insisted that her attending would make up for the treatment she had revived the previous day, but in all honesty, she was intimidated. 

Tabitha had come into the bedroom a few hours earlier to help her into a dusty pink strapless sweetheart dress, fixing her curls into a elegant bun and slipping a Harry Winston diamond wreath necklace that cost more than a one term tuition at Stanford University. 

Taking a breath, she turned to explore, only to bump into a figure. Lifting her gaze to apologize, Elsie came face to face with Bruce Wayne. 

"I'm so sorry." Elsie apologized, snapping out of her thoughts as she gazed at the richest and one of the most powerful individual in Gotham. 

"No it's my fault, Miss?" Bruce shook his head. 

"Elsie." Bruce held out his hand and she took it, allowing the young man to shake it politely. 

"Elsie, I'm Bruce. I do hope you enjoy the upcoming magic show." Elsie was entranced by the storm in his eyes.

Blinking she tried to compose herself "oh yes, thank you Bruce. I hope you enjoy it also." She smiled.

Bruce glance over her shoulder, eyes widening a fraction before he turned his attention back to Elsie. 

"You'll have to excuse me Elsie. I hope to see you again tonight, it has a been a distinct pleasure meeting you tonight." Bruce gave her a truly genuine smile before excusing himself. 

Elsie watched him go, having a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she ever saw the billionaire heir.

 

After milling about for a an hour bored, the lights in the room suddenly dimmed and a spot light was cast on the stage, and Elsie watched as Jerome, dressed in a magician's outfit, complete with a fake beard, made his way on stage, with a blonde woman as his assistant.

  He did some basic standards cheap magician tricks until he finally revealed himself, murdering a few people, causing Elsie to flinch. 

She covered her mouth in horror as Dr. Tompkins was tied to a spinning wheel, a knife pointed at her by the blonde woman. 

  Elsie grabbed onto a nearby table to steady herself, feeling faint. She had never seen Jerome actually kill anyone in person, and the sight horrified and scared her. 

  Within the time span, Jerome began calling for Bruce to come up on the stage, growing annoyed and called for the boy's butler to be shot, only for Bruce to come foreword. 

  Elsie watched as he walked up to Jerome, only for her boyfriend to hold a knife to his throat, grinning insanely. Elsie had to restrain herself from rushing up to the stage and beg Jerome to release Bruce. 

  He was just a boy, he looked around fourteen, still a kid and had already gone through so much in his short life. Elsie had no respect or tolerance  for people who hurt animals or children, and Jerome was gliding on thin ice. 

  Detective Gordon, his partner and Bruce's butler all pointed guns at Jerome, and Elsie watched torn, to se what would happen. Jerome was always unpredictable, something that she had always found attractive, but at the current moment, not so much. 

  Time seemed to move slow, and Elsie didn't even realize she was screaming until after a tall man buried a knife into Jerome's neck. 

  She watched, in absolute horror as Jerome gagged on his own blood, falling to the ground. Almost immediately the audience began rushing out of the ballroom, eager to escape and Elsie had to fight with all he might to get to the now empty stage where Jerome lay dying. 

  Dropping to her knees, Elsie tried desperately in vain to stop the blood pouring from the wound but to no avail. 

  "Jerome? Stay with me, you're alright. You're alright.... I'm here." She smiled weakly as Jerome desperately tried to breath. 

  She let the tears continue to cascade down her cheeks as Jerome weakly reaches up to cup her cheek and she held his hand with both of hers, pressing his rapidly chilling hand to her face. 

  He tried to say something, but only blood dropped from the corner of his mouth. 

  "Shh. D-don't try to speak....." She soothed, her voice cracking. 

She watched as Jerome pulled his hand from her cheek, taking her hand and placing it over his slowing heart and Elsie let loose a sob that wracked her entire form. 

"I love you too freckles...... We're together now, everything's going to be ok. Jerome... Jerome? Look at me, look at me!" Elsie watched as the light fade from Jerome's eyes, a wide smile plastered on his face.

  "No.... no...... NO!" She sobbed, desperately shaking Jerome to get him to wake up. Lying her face on his chest, she sobbed in grief, until a pair of arms began tugging her away from Jerome's body. 

  "No, no! I won't leave you!" She thrashed and fought against the person who kept her in a locked grip, turning her away from the body. 

   She was quickly traded for another body, a silky material and perfumed thinner figure hugged her to their chest and looking up through tear stained cheeks, Elsie locked gazes with Lee who gave her a sympathetic look.  

  No words were exchanged but the understanding was clear and Elsie buried her face into Lee's chest, sobbing. 

   This wasn't like the last time she had last seen Jerome. The last time he had been in Arkham he was alive and she could rest, knowing he was being cared for. But now, now she'd never see those sparkling green orbs, or hear his infamous laugh, see that handsome grin, feel his large arms wrap around her or smell his cinnamon-like scent. 

  The city would be rejoicing at his death, while own single person would be mourning.


	22. Chapter 22

Elsie accepted a flute of champagne from a waiter and she sipped nervously as she gazed at all the high society figures at the charity ball. 

Jerome had insisted that her attending would make up for the treatment she had revived the previous day, but in all honesty, she was intimidated. 

Tabitha had come into the bedroom a few hours earlier to help her into a dusty pink strapless sweetheart dress, fixing her curls into a elegant bun and slipping a Harry Winston diamond wreath necklace that cost more than a one term tuition at Stanford University. 

Taking a breath, she turned to explore, only to bump into a figure. Lifting her gaze to apologize, Elsie came face to face with Bruce Wayne. 

"I'm so sorry." Elsie apologized, snapping out of her thoughts as she gazed at the richest and one of the most powerful individual in Gotham. 

"No it's my fault, Miss?" Bruce shook his head. 

"Elsie." Bruce held out his hand and she took it, allowing the young man to shake it politely. 

"Elsie, I'm Bruce. I do hope you enjoy the upcoming magic show." Elsie was entranced by the storm in his eyes.

Blinking she tried to compose herself "oh yes, thank you Bruce. I hope you enjoy it also." She smiled.

Bruce glance over her shoulder, eyes widening a fraction before he turned his attention back to Elsie. 

"You'll have to excuse me Elsie. I hope to see you again tonight, it has a been a distinct pleasure meeting you tonight." Bruce gave her a truly genuine smile before excusing himself. 

Elsie watched him go, having a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she ever saw the billionaire heir.

 

After milling about for a an hour bored, the lights in the room suddenly dimmed and a spot light was cast on the stage, and Elsie watched as Jerome, dressed in a magician's outfit, complete with a fake beard, made his way on stage, with a blonde woman as his assistant.

  He did some basic standards cheap magician tricks until he finally revealed himself, murdering a few people, causing Elsie to flinch. 

She covered her mouth in horror as Dr. Tompkins was tied to a spinning wheel, a knife pointed at her by the blonde woman. 

  Elsie grabbed onto a nearby table to steady herself, feeling faint. She had never seen Jerome actually kill anyone in person, and the sight horrified and scared her. 

  Within the time span, Jerome began calling for Bruce to come up on the stage, growing annoyed and called for the boy's butler to be shot, only for Bruce to come foreword. 

  Elsie watched as he walked up to Jerome, only for her boyfriend to hold a knife to his throat, grinning insanely. Elsie had to restrain herself from rushing up to the stage and beg Jerome to release Bruce. 

  He was just a boy, he looked around fourteen, still a kid and had already gone through so much in his short life. Elsie had no respect or tolerance  for people who hurt animals or children, and Jerome was gliding on thin ice. 

  Detective Gordon, his partner and Bruce's butler all pointed guns at Jerome, and Elsie watched torn, to se what would happen. Jerome was always unpredictable, something that she had always found attractive, but at the current moment, not so much. 

  Time seemed to move slow, and Elsie didn't even realize she was screaming until after a tall man buried a knife into Jerome's neck. 

  She watched, in absolute horror as Jerome gagged on his own blood, falling to the ground. Almost immediately the audience began rushing out of the ballroom, eager to escape and Elsie had to fight with all he might to get to the now empty stage where Jerome lay dying. 

  Dropping to her knees, Elsie tried desperately in vain to stop the blood pouring from the wound but to no avail. 

  "Jerome? Stay with me, you're alright. You're alright.... I'm here." She smiled weakly as Jerome desperately tried to breath. 

  She let the tears continue to cascade down her cheeks as Jerome weakly reaches up to cup her cheek and she held his hand with both of hers, pressing his rapidly chilling hand to her face. 

  He tried to say something, but only blood dropped from the corner of his mouth. 

  "Shh. D-don't try to speak....." She soothed, her voice cracking. 

She watched as Jerome pulled his hand from her cheek, taking her hand and placing it over his slowing heart and Elsie let loose a sob that wracked her entire form. 

"I love you too freckles...... We're together now, everything's going to be ok. Jerome... Jerome? Look at me, look at me!" Elsie watched as the light fade from Jerome's eyes, a wide smile plastered on his face.

  "No.... no...... NO!" She sobbed, desperately shaking Jerome to get him to wake up. Lying her face on his chest, she sobbed in grief, until a pair of arms began tugging her away from Jerome's body. 

  "No, no! I won't leave you!" She thrashed and fought against the person who kept her in a locked grip, turning her away from the body. 

   She was quickly traded for another body, a silky material and perfumed thinner figure hugged her to their chest and looking up through tear stained cheeks, Elsie locked gazes with Lee who gave her a sympathetic look.  

  No words were exchanged but the understanding was clear and Elsie buried her face into Lee's chest, sobbing. 

   This wasn't like the last time she had last seen Jerome. The last time he had been in Arkham he was alive and she could rest, knowing he was being cared for. But now, now she'd never see those sparkling green orbs, or hear his infamous laugh, see that handsome grin, feel his large arms wrap around her or smell his cinnamon-like scent. 

  The city would be rejoicing at his death, while own single person would be mourning.


	23. Chapter 23

Elsie's POV

I stared at Jerome who stared back at me silently, waiting for my reaction.

   I hugged him.

  If this was a dream, it was the cruelest thing God could have ever done and I would consider becoming an atheist. 

 

   I clung to Jerome, my fingers gripping the clinging fabric he wore, my faces buried in his neck as my body wracked with sobs.

  Months of therapy gone instantly as I stuck to Jerome. It was impossible, I held him while he died, but here he was in the flesh, or lack of in the case of his face.

  Jerome chuckled quietly, but he rubbed my back soothingly. Pulling away to look at him I smiled, and he lifted his hand to wipe my tears.

  "I thought you were dead...." I whispered.

  "Well, I was. But my followers brought me back to life! And one of the little shits stole my face..." Jerome frowned before suddenly smiling again "Everything is so blurry, except for you Elsie. You're just as beautiful as I remembered...." he cupped my face, rubbing his thumb over my cheek.

  "Oh, Jerome......" I sighed, content to have him holding me, enjoying this perfect moment. Nothing could ruin it.

  "You know, being reborn does make a guy have.... needs.... if you know what I mean...." he pulled me by my belt towards him, pressing me against his form.

Except for that. Moment ruined.

  "Jerome, you're fucking face is missing and you're horny?" I stared at him in disgust and he laughed, slapping his knee.

  "I know, weird right?! You're right though, we have business to conduct first," He nodded business-like, "So, yeah, I need some hard painkillers." He gestured to his face and I winced.

  "Jerome......" I took his head and led him out of the locker room, and towards the medication storage room. 

 

 

    I carefully re-wrapped Jerome's face with fresh bandages after first applying some cream to disinfect his raw face.

 

  Besides the absolute horror of him having his face torn off, I'd probably never see his freckles again.

  "What's wrong?" Jerome must have noticed my expression.

  "Nothing, Just I guess when we get your face back, I won't be able to call you freckles anymore." I smiled sadly. It was a little ridiculous, but I loved his freckles.

  "I'm proud of you babe. You didn't break down and wallow, you pursued your dream." Jerome said quietly, so quiet that I almost missed it.

  "I knew you wouldn't want me to close in on myself. I loved for you, Jerome. I love you." I desperately wanted to kiss him, but the raw bloody skin wasn't exactly my preference.

  "You're so perfect." He squeezed my hip gently.

  "I'm not perfect Jerome. Far from it actually. People think I'm insane because I love you." I shrugged.

  It was the truth, other students had whispered behind my back. A few actually avoided coming near me completely because they thought I was just as insane as my boyfriend and thus, just as dangerous.

  "The best people are sweetheart, people like Gordon, Bruce Wayne, all the litter law-abiding citizens, they're just too afraid to embrace their true selves. People like me, we accept who we are and aren't ashamed to show it. That's the difference. So fuck anyone who thinks you're crazy." He said seriously, which was weird to see on his face.

  Stepping back, and wanting to move on from this weird conversation, I pulled off my gloves and nodded for Jerome to stand.

"So, what's next?" I asked, leaning on the counter with a raised brow.

  "I need to go find my face first off, and then I got to check out this cult of mine." Jerome smiled and leaned in until his bandages almost brushed my face.

    I unintentionally inhaled the sickening scent of blood and the anti infect cream.

    "Do you have a car?" 

 

 

 

 

      
  I watched horrified and slightly queasy as Jerome stapled his face back onto the skin, groaning with pain at every staple.

"Jerome....." I started and he waved me off.

"Daddy's busy right now dollface." He let out another groan as he punched in the last staple.

   The sight was truly terrifying. The dying flesh was yellowing, the skin where the staples had pierced was inflamed and his mouth had been cut, so two Glasgow cuts ran the sides of his mouth.

  It was something out of a nightmare.

"You should have let me sown that for you...." I continued and he shrugged.

"Maybe later. You got the camera?" I nodded, handing him the video camera that he made me purchase before we arrived at the dark powerpoint building where his demented follower Dwight had his face preserved.

 

 

       I stood to the side as Jerome give his speech, Dwight beat up, tied and laced with explosives. A tiny part of me wanted to untie the frightened man, but the fact he cut off Jerome's face turned off any humanity I could ever feel for him.

  ''Do what you want. Kill who you want.'' Jerome ended and went over to Dwight, lighting a firecracker and threw it on the ground in front of the man, telling him ''I don't forgive you for the face by the way,'' he began laughing hysterically and wrapped an arm around my shoulder leading me outside.

 

 

 

  ''Head up to Wayne Manor my beloved Bonnie,'' Jerome commanded as I started my engine. 

  ''Wayne man- Jerome, you better not hurt that kid.'' I narrowed my eyes as I weaved through Gotham's darkened streets. It seems the explosion at the powerpoint had cut off all power in the city.

  ''Don't worry about that doll.'' Jerome huffed, crossing his legs and fiddled with the radio. I rolled my eyes but kept silent. Jerome wasn't the easiest to persuade not to do something he wanted to do, I had to be more practical than oral, I'd have to wait until we reached the manor.

    Fantastically, Jerome's followers were waiting outside and Jerome led the way into the manor, searching for Bruce until he was found with an older man in the library.  Bruce and the older man were apprehended quickly, both on their knees as Jerome led me inside, chuckling and making ghost sounds. 

''My, my. Look how big you've gotten.'' Jerome leaned down to observe Bruce.

 

 

 

                                                                No one's POV

    Elsie watched disgustedly as Jerome's followers tore books apart and destroyed Bruce's personal things. 

   She managed to catch the young heir's eye while Jerome lit the fireplace, shaking her head sadly, her expression apologetic as Bruce stared at her confused, for her being there.

''Nice place you got here. You rent?'' Jerome looked around.

''What do you want?'' Bruce asked harshly.

Jerome turned to face him, noticing how she had moved slightly in front of Bruce. ''Attitude. Teenagers am I right Else?'' He turned to her and she moved further in front of Bruce, rolling her eyes ''Oh, I remember those days. So many exciting new emotions, flowing through you, wanting to kill everyone you saw. Falling in love with the most beautiful woman on earth,'' Jerome winked and Elsie involuntarily blushed.

Jerome's attention moved to the crystal owl statue one of his men held that Bruce watched worriedly ''You. Gimmie.''

''You know, I will never understand rich people's taste.'' Jerome held the statue up with one hand.

'''It's worthless. My father found it at a flea market. I keep it for sentimental reasons.'' Elsie furred her brows, Bruce didn't want any harm to come to the item.

  ''Jerome, let me see that.'' She tried to coax the item from her boyfriend who shooed her away.

  Jerome smirked at Bruce ''Nice try. Oh, it's got some heft to it. Must be expensive I'm guessing, be a shame if I-'' Jerome let the item fall to the ground, only for it to stay in one piece. Bruce let out a relieved breath and Jerome bent down to pick it up again ''Tougher than I figured. Anyway-'' Jerome threw the statue behind him, and Elsie dodged to catch it, only to miss and it broke.

  ''Bloody hell!'' The older man cursed and Elsie winced, giving Bruce an apologetic glance.

  ''I asked you what you want!'' Bruce stood and glared at Jerome. 

''Right sorry. The old noodle still a little al dente post-mortem. The reason I'm here is, I'm gonna kill you.'' Elsie's blood ran cold.

''Jerome!'' She cried.

''Why?'' Bruce asked, staring at the redhead.

''Well, it's the last thing I remember wanting to do. It's been nagging at me since I woke up,'' Jerome flicked open a knife ''the idea, of slitting that pretty pink throat of yours, figure it'll clear the decks. What'd you think?''  The older man went to stand but Jerome's men kept him down.

''Jerome leave him alone. He's just a boy.'' Elsie grabbed Jerome's arm and he turned to glare at her. 

''Elsie, your concern for this kid is starting to piss me off. What, is it your time of the month and you got maternal instincts or somethin'? I'll steal you a baby after I kill him and you can name it Bruce. Now shut up.'' Elsie stared at him in disgust and tightened her grip on his arm, digging her nails in.

She went to open her mouth to answer him, only to be cut off by Bruce. 

''I remember that night! When you took over the benefit,'' Bruce recaptured Jerome's attention, noticing his knife hand was inching close to Elsie ''you were quite the showman.'' 

''Thank you, always nice to be appreciated.'' Jerome pointed his knife back at Jerome.

  ''It's kind of disappointing.'' Bruce stared at Jerome down as the redhead raised his knife and Elsie shrieked as he pulled back his knife to stab Bruce.

''Ah, what do you mean?'' Jerome turned around before facing Bruce again and Elsie let out a relieved breath.

''After all the build-up. Coming back to life. Turning off all the lights in Gotham. Killing me here just doesn't show a lot of...'' Bruce trailed off, Jerome and Elsie staring at him.

  ''Flair? Hmm? Style?'' Jerome jumped up onto the couch and kicked a pillow away and Elsie jumped at the sudden motion ''panash? Hmm? Come on boy, sit it out I can take it.''

''I'm Bruce Wayne.''

''I'm aware.'' Jerome jumped down and began circling Bruce and ran his knife across the boy's turtleneck gently.

''I am the ruling elite. My company  is the machine that keeps the cogs of Gotham running.''

  ''Wow.'' Jerome mocked.

''Killing me should mean something and you're telling me no one's going to see it?'' 

  Jerome smiled widely at Bruce ''You're saying I need an audience?'' He suddenly took Bruce by the back of his neck pulling him close. ''Look, I know you're just trying to buy time so you can escape. But your point is still valid,'' he nodded ''SO LOOK BOYS! We're taking this show on the road!'' Jerome turned his back on Bruce, Elsie, and Alfred, the young woman moving close to Bruce. 

''You okay?'' She whispered, looking him over concerned.  She wasn't sure why she held this maternal desire to protect Bruce, but she wasn't about to let Jerome hurt him.

''Yeah, thanks.'' Bruce gave her a small smile before returning his attention to Jerome as Alfred moved to stand next to him.

  ''And I know just the place. Come on.'' Jerome shook his finger at Alfred when the older man went to stop him from approaching the young heir ''Not you old chap. The prince of Gotham deserves a public death. His butler, not so much. Kill 'em.'' Elsie sucked in a breath.

''No!'' Bruce went to stop Jerome, only to have Alfred grab his arm.

  ''No, this is what we've been training for,'' The old man shared a look with Bruce that went over Elsie's head and the two shared a conversation that she missed as Jerome suddenly grabbed her from behind, pulling her back to his front and pressed his cheek against her's.

   ''I don't like you interrupting. Try to avoid doing it.'' He whispered in her ear before pressing a kiss to her neck and released her.

''Strangely intimate,'' Jerome took Bruce by the ear and turned him away from Alfred, and pushed him into Elsie's arms ''Elsie since you care so much for the wittle bowy. You can be his babysitter until I kill him.'' Elsie glared at him but wrapped an arm around Bruce.

  ''Come on Bruce, it'll be ok.'' She whispered, rubbing his arm, wishing she could do something to help his butler. 

''Try not to get any blood on the couch. I might come back for it.'' Jerome called as they exited the room.


	24. Chapter 24

   Elsie looked around at the circus grounds in disbelief. How Jerome has managed to arrange such a event and the sight of multiple people being abused in morbid versions of carnival games made her squirm in disgust. 

  Bruce was shoved forward and the black bag was ripped from his head. The young heir stared at the fair grounds in disbelief while Jerome leaned on a railing, encouraging his cult members to smash people's heads in a disgusting version of wack-a-mole. 

   Elsie turned away as someone's head was smashed, brain matter flying everywhere. Covering her mouth, she tried to keep her vomit down, and took deep breaths before turning back around. 

  "Well, we're off to a good start. What do you say Bruce? Wanna have some fun before the main event?" Jerome has put on a black hat and he smiled at the young heir who stared at him disgusted. 

 

    Elsie shook her head as someone painted Bruce's face to resemble a clown, whimpering as Jerome stabbed a man and proceeded to wipe his blood across Bruce's mouth in a mock version of a painted frown. 

"Jesus Jerome!" Elsie spat and her boyfriend turned and shot her a warning glare before turning his attention back to Bruce. 

"Let's turn that frown upside down." Jerome chuckled darkly. 

 

 

"Is there a plan for all this madness?" Bruce asked bitterly, Jerome learning him while Elsie trailed at their side, not wanting to be left near the cult members. 

"These people don't want a plan. They want an excuse.The mother who dreams of strangling her child; the man who wants to stab his wife. All they want, is someone to tell them, do it. Kill them, it doesn't matter. It doesn't." Jerome shook his head while Elsie stared at him in disbelief. 

Jesus Christ, Jerome really has freaking lost it.

"Oooh! I love this game." Jerome suddenly grabbed Elsie's hand and dragged her over to the dunk tank where a man in a business suit was sitting over a tank.

"You'll never get away with this." Bruce shook his head while Jerome bounced a ball in his hand. 

"I already did. Now shush. Need to concentrate." 

"A few dozen brainwashed maniacs can't keep the city hostage." Bruce continued and Elsie nodded vigorously. 

"Well duh." Jerome scoffed and pulled back his arm, aiming for the target. 

"So what's the point?" Bruce suddenly asked, trying to buy time and it worked, Jerome paused mid throw. 

"The point! Is all these people here, looting, robbing, killing. They're the people who wash your car, pour your coffee, who take out your trash or take care of your pet when it's sick," Jerome glanced at Elsie and winked and she wrinkled her nose "and what happened the moment the lights went out? They showed their true faces. They showed how quickly they wanna open up, your rich boy veins and bathe in your blood. That, is the point."

"That's not true," Bruce took a step forward "there are good people in Gotham. And I bet Elsie is one of them." Bruce nodded towards the older girl who smiled slightly at the words, thankful the kid didn't see her as an accomplice to this madness. 

Jerome began to laugh. "Other people? Like who? The sheep that lock their doors, crawl under their beds? Face it kid, Gotham has no heroes." Jerome turned to throw the ball and without thinking, Elsie shoved him, causing him to miss his target. 

"Foul! Elsie!" Jerome pouted "She pushed me, did you see that?" Jerome asked one of the cult members.

"You wanna kill someone, let's get on with it come on!" Bruce struggled to get to Jerome but was held back. 

Jerome yawned "You're so boring Bruce." He rested his hand on the buzzer absentmindedly, causing the man to fall into the tank and become devoured. 

  Elsie screamed as blood, scraps of clothes and bones filled the tank.

"Yo," Jerome handed his hat to another cult member, taking a stapler and stapled a piece of his face back on, letting out a groan while Elsie sobbed.

"Did that hurt?" Bruce asked mockingly. 

"Not much," Jerome approached Bruce, and grabbed his arm "You try." He stapled Bruce's arm and the boy barely flinched. 

Surprised, Jerome stapled him again, getting the same strong face as Bruce stared at him diffidently. 

Narrowing his eyes, Jerome went higher. 

"Stop!" Bruce cried out and Jerome began to chuckle "Stop!"

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size assbite!?" Elsie pushed cult members out of her way and slapped Jerome across the face, several cult members staring in shock while Bruce watched Jerome for his reaction. 

The older boy turned his face to stare at Elsie who stared at him with a frown. 

Slap.

Elsie's cheek burned as she fell to the dirt covered ground, and slowly sat up, holding her throbbing cheek as she stared at Jerome in disbelief. In all their time together, he had never laid a hand on her.

Jerome cracked his neck and turned his attention back to Bruce who stared at him in disgust for his action.

"Alright. Enough dilly dally. To the main event." He walked past Elsie and Bruce, the latter being shoved foreword while Elsie was left behind, tears trailing down her cheeks.


	25. Chapter 25

Elsie avoided Jerome as he took center stage in the largest tent. As much as she wanted to check on Bruce, she had to be alone for a few minutes.

  He hit her. He actually hurt her and he just left her there on the ground. He had promised to never hurt her, yet he went ahead and did that. What was wrong with her that she placed this veil over everything he's ever done and continues to do. What did he ever do to gain her loyalty, to upheave her life for him. 

  "Because despite everything, you still love that freckled faced boy who took let you pet the elephant." An annoying little voice whispered in her head. 

Elsie let out a sigh, knowing  it was true. That was indeed love. Blind and a constant denial. But she'd be damned if she let Jerome hit her again, or killed Bruce. 

Shit. 

  Bolting in the direction of the tents, she desperately tried to get inside to see what was prevented from entire home by two guards. 

  "Jerome said not to let you in." One said as she punched and scrambled to get in. 

"Assholes!" She hissed as she was tossed to the side like a piece of crap. 

  Dusting off her pants she walked around the tent, trying to find an easy access but to no avail.

   She soon heard the familiar voice of Jerome calling out for Bruce and she ran towards the sound, catching sight of Jerome rushing into the house of mirrors. 

  Rushing inside, she yelped at the sight of her own reflection, and placed hand over her racing heart and shook her head. 

     Straining her ears, she tried to listen for Jerome or Bruce but to no avail, until she heard grunting and shouting further down the halls and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, weaving in and out of the halls trying to find the two. 

 

She gagged at the sight of Jerome's face, barely attached, a sickening grin on his face as he watched Bruce who stared at himself holding a shard of glass above him, ready to kill Jerome. 

Bruce allowed the glass to fall from his hand and he pulled away from Jerome and Elsie took that moment to approach the two, moving to sit close to Bruce and place a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's okay Bruce...." she told him softly and he stared at her, tears welling in his brown eyes that broke her heart. 

   Pulling the young boy into her arms she smoothed down his curly hair as he cried into her shirt "You'll be alright. You stopped. You should be so proud. You did okay. You're okay." She murmured. 

Glancing down at Jerome who was groaning in pain, ignoring the two, she shook her head in disappointment.

  "Thanks." Bruce gave the girl the best smile he could manage despite the circumstances and began to stand, but Elsie put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in. 

"You don't have to let the darkness win Bruce. You're stronger than it." She whispered. Bruce nodded and stood, leaving her alone with Jerome who was wheezing out a laugh. 

  "God damn you Jerome..." 

  He finally glanced at her, rolling his eyes painfully. 

  "Elsie, babydoll, help me up." Without a second thought, Elsie pulled back her fist, slamming it into his face causing him to groan and her to wince at the throbbing in hand.  

"I guess I deserved that." Jerome managed before she slammed her hand into his shoulder causing him to let out an "oaf!" 

  "You're a fucking asshole you know that?" She hissed as he sat up, clutching his face and she gagged at the sight. 

"But I'm your asshole." He managed to say as he stood and hurried out of the room, leaving Elsie behind. 

The young woman blinked in disbelief before hurrying after her ginger haired lover.

    
  When she reached the outside Jerome was moving to attack Bruce who was reuniting with his butler, but Gordon suddenly subdued Jerome, knocking his face off which landed in a puddle. 

  "Oh God." Elsie covered her mouth and turned, promptly vomiting.

  After she finished and was spitting the taste out of her mouth, she felt a hand tap her shoulder and she glanced up to see Bruce  holding out a handkerchief, probably provided by his butler. 

  Nodding in thanks, she accepted the garment, wiping her mouth and face off. She stood straight and watched as Jerome was shoved into a police car, his face being scooped up and placed in an ice cooler in the trunk. 

  "Elsie?" Gordon walked over to her and she stared tiredly up at the detective. 

  "Detective Gordon. I'd say it's nice to see if you, if the circumstances were different," she winced "am I being arrested?" She asked and Gordon shook his head. 

  "No. Bruce Wayne has vouched for you. Said you weren't involved in Jerome's plans or actions, but rather you were a victim yourself. Is that true?" Gordon raised a brow.

  ".....Yes. What's going to happen to Jerome?" She asked suddenly. 

  "Jerome will be taken back to Arkham after he receives surgery. We still need you to come to the station to make a statement. After that it'll all be over." Gordon reassured her, but her attention was locked on Jerome who caught her eye, giving her a large grin and blew her a kiss, winking. 

  "No detective. It's not over by far."


	26. Chapter 26

It took tears and begging for Gordon to even consider letting Elsie into Jerome's hospital room without an officer present. 

"I'll be outside of this door. Jerome's going to be handcuffed so nothing should go wrong. I know your a good girl Elsie so don't disappoint me and do something you'll regret." Gordon earned as he nodded for the officer to open the door for her. 

Elsie nodded great fully and stepped inside. 

The sound of machines greeted her as she walked in, and she spotted Jerome lying in a hospital bed, his face bandages much like how she herself had bandaged him before he took the liberty of stapling his face on. 

  "Hey freckles." She gave a small smile and his green eyes flickered over to her lazily, obviously a nurse had taken pity on him and doped him up on morphine; that or it was the best way to sedate him. 

  "Hey babydoll, remind me when I get out of here to buy some morphine. Hehe, this stuff is better than any weed." He chuckled quietly and Elsie shook her head fondly, sitting on a chair beside his bed. 

  "So their sending you back to Arkham as soon as the doctors say you can be discharged. Jerome, please try to get help. Listen to the doctors, let them prescribe medication to help you balance yourself. If not for yourself, than do it for me, please. I can't live if you somehow break it again and you piss off the wrong person or a cop and they kill you. I can't lose you a second time." She whispered taking his hand and bringing it to her mouth, pressing a kiss on his knuckles.

  Jerome stared at her, seeming more clear minded than he was a few minutes ago and he softened his face as he stared at Elsie's tired eyes. 

"Don't ask me to change El.Because I can't." Elsie squeezed her eyes shut and he cupped the side of her face with his hand, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. 

  A sudden knock on the door caught their attention and Elsie looked back at Jerome. 

  "I don't know when they'll allow you visitation, but as soon as they do, I promise I'll come see you." She gave him a reassuring smile as the door began to open. 

  "I hope you're prepared to wait dollface. I'm not exactly popular with the staff at Arkham. But do me a favor since I won't be able to," Jerome asked and Elsie nodded "I know Miah made a way for you to contact him," Elsie froze.

   "At least I thought so until your body language changed just now," shit "tell him 'the hunt of the fox is being prepared.' He'll understand the message." Jerome winked, leaning his head back as a police officer gently took Elsie by the shoulder to lead her out. 

 

    A few hours later, Elsie walked into her apartment, throwing her keys in a bowl by the front door and went straight to her small liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass of glass of brandy. After taking a sip and allowing the drink to burn down her throat, she walked into her bedroom and went over to closet, reaching up on the shelf to take out an old shoebox. 

  Sitting down on her bed, she set aside her drink and opened the box, shifting through old photographs, the few she had taken with Jerome before he murdered Lila, a teddy bear he had won her at the circus and the multiple letters he had sent her. 

   Underneath the pile, sat the little wooden box that Jeremiah had given her before she left and after a moment of hesitation she opened it to find a folded piece of paper. Pulling it out, she frowned at the message written in black ink :

  "At the edge of the city make a left at the graveyard and onto the dirt road that leads into the woods. Drive until you hit the daffodils that grow around the old oak. You'll understand from there. 

   Burn this letter after reading it."

    J.M  
        
     
     Elsie reread the letter twice and shook her head with a scowl, taking another swing of her drink.  

  "Fucking Valeskas."


	27. Chapter 27

  Elsie's POV

  I was not Jerome's secretary, I didn't contact Jeremiah like he asked, instead I choose to wait for when time was right. 

  Within a month, Jerome was practically running Arkham. He had all of the inmates and patients under his thumb along with mot of the staff, the latter I had no idea how he accomplished. 

   We spoke regularly via telephone and the very rare visits that I would make, and he regularly reminded me of how beautiful I looked every time. His own face was another story.

    His mouth bore identical scars that stretched his cheeks into a grin, while scars of where hi staples had been ripped off during Bruce's beating, remained. 

  "Guess I'm not handsome anymore huh dollface?" Jerome asked during our first face to face meeting since he'd been arrested. 

There was the smallest trace of nervousness in his voice, as though he expected me to turn him away in disgust. 

  "You'll always be handsome to me Jerome." I took his hands, smiling lightly which he returned with a full force grin. 

  "You are definitely my angel," He cooed, rubbing his thumb over my hand making me blush as the guard stared at us "did you talk to Miah?" He asked suddenly.

  "...Jerome....." I sighed and he tightened his grip on my hands. 

  "I asked you to do one thing for me Elsie....." his tone was slightly annoyed and the pressure on my hands increased. 

  "Jerome you're hurting me." I whispered low enough that the guard wouldn't hear. 

  Jerome loosened his grip on my hands, enough for me to retract them.

  "Ya know what? Forget it. Let the little bastard stress about my return. That'll be more entertaining." Jerome laughed.

 

   After a rather unpleasant day, in which I had to stick my hand up a cow's bottom to feel a calf, I returned home where my recently acquired puppy Ace came bounding up to me, his tail wagging rapidly.

  "Hi baby. Didja miss me? Who's a good boy!" I cooed bending down to rub his head, laughing as he licked my chin. 

  Shaking my head I ventured into the kitchen, to wash my hands. After drying them, I turned to feed Ace, only to scream at the three ski masked men that stood before me. 

  "We got a message for that crazy fucking redhead." Was the only thing I heard before a large meaty fist was shoved into my face, knocking me to the ground.

 

     
    There were many things that Jim Gordon hated. Crime, criminals, undeserved cruelty and men who beat up women. 

   It was a coward's action and seeing Elsie Daniels lying in a hospital with a bandage on her forehead, a blackened eye, swollen cheek and busted lip while her left arm lied in a cast after being set (it was previously dislocated) did not lessen his disgust towards those type of men. 

  Not in the least.  

   "Elsie I know you must be very tired, but I need to ask you some questions," Jim asked the young woman who nodded painfully "Do you have any idea who did this toe you?" 

  "No, they wore ski masks. All they said is this was a message for Jerome." Jim nodded.

  "Elsie, I'd like it if you refrained from contacting Jerome. He has many enemies and any correspondence between the two of you could be dangerous for you." Jim watched as the girl stared at her lap. 

  "I'll try detective." Jim gave her a warm smile before tipping his head. 

  "Feel better Elsie." 

 

     "Sweetheart, you're father and I were talking and we think because of the circumstances......" Ariel started and glanced at Jeb to continue. Adam stood by the window, staring out at Gotham with a frown. 

  "We think it would be best for you to go stay with your brother in New York for a while." Elsie's head snapped up and she winced before blinking. 

  "What?"

  "Elsie, you've been targeted because of your connection to Jerome. I mean Jesus Christ, you're in the hospital! I don't want to risk something like this again." Ariel frowned, staring at her daughter's bruised body.

  "I'm not going anywhere. Gotham is my home." Elsie shook her head. 

  "Honey, it's for you're own safety." Jeb tried to reason, but Elsie wouldn't be budged. 

"I'm not going anywhere. Things happen all the time in Gotham! Dad, you were mugged three years ago, right? I'm 20 years old, I can take care of myself." 

"Elsie, the doctor didn't tell you, what they found in your blood, did he?" Ariel covered her mouth, before letting our a breath. 

"Tell me what?" Elsie felt her heart drop in her stomach as her parents shared a look.


	28. Chapter 28

For Elsie from age 20 onwards, I personally imagine her to resemble Meghan Markle. 

 

     
    Jerome practically skipped to the meeting room pausing when he spotted Elsie sitting at the table, her arm in a cast but a small smile on her face. 

  "Oh babydoll, what happened to you." Jerome frowned, pulling up the chair to sit on it backwards, his eyes dark as they traveled over every bruise and scar left behind. 

"I got jumped in my apartment. Some guys having a bone to pick with you. My parents want me to leave Gotham." Elsie watched as Jerome's hands clenched over the back of the chair, and his lips pulling against the scars "I told them I wasn't going to go though!" Elsie added quickly and Jerome visibly relaxed.

  "I'm sorry you had to go through that babydoll. Don't worry, as soon as I get out of here I'll find those shit heads and I'll make them pay." Jerome hissed and Elsie shivered. 

   "...Sure. So, how have you been Freckles?" She smiled leaning her head on her good hand.

"Ah same old same old. I really got my plan all in motion doll. And the other night, I made ol' Oswald preform for me! Ah you should have seen it babe-" Elsie nodded as Jerome babbled along, the news the doctor had given me toning out Jerome's excited and frantic voice. 

How was she ever going to tell him.....

Glancing at the cement floor below her feet she knew what she had to do, knowing she would hate herself for it later. 

 

 

   Elsie followed Jeremiah's note's instructions with confusion. She almost passed the old oak with the flowers by a millisecond before slamming on her breaks. 

Shaking her head and trying to slow her rapidly beating heart, she glanced around, where gaze immediately locking on the large block elevator shaped box with a metal door. 

Normally something of that appearance would phase her, but it was in the middle of the woods.

 

Furrowing her brows she locked off her engine and opened her car door, unaware of the security camera that zoomed in on her.

"This is has some definite serial killer vibes." She muttered to herself before approaching the door and hit the buzzer.

A few minutes went by and just as she was ready to turn and walk away, the door buzzed and grasping the handle, she opened the door that led down a flight of stairs that were lit. For a moment she considered turning on her heel and walking back to her car but she swallowed her fear and room her time, climbing down the stairs, jumping when the door slammed shut behind her. 

When she reached the bottom, a blonde woman with a calculating expression waited for her with her arms behind her back, resembling a soldier of sorts. 

"Mr. Valeska is expecting you. For security reasons I will have to pat you down," without another word, the woman patted Elsie down for weapons and nodded once she was sure the other woman was clean "this way please." 

Elsie blinked in disbelief as the nameless blonde led her down never ending cement hallways.

 

   Eventually after what felt like forever, they stopped before a door that the woman typed a passcode into before stepping aside once the door slid open.

Glancing at her, Elsie entered the room, the door sliding shut behind her with a definite lock. 

Looking around, she noted the room resembled a library or miniature study. What immediately caught her attention, however, was the neatly combed red-haired man that had his back to her as he stood over a desk.

"I'm surprised you actually came." A voice that sounded so similar to Jerome's spoke and Elsie shivered, she had forgotten how identical Jerome and Jeremiah were physically.

Except, Jeremiah's voice wasn't as gruff as Jerome's, it was softer and a bit nervous if she was correct, not at all like the sneer of annoyance he often wore when around his brother, those years ago. 

Jeremiah turned to face Elsie and it was like she was seeing Jerome before his rebirth all over again. The physical similarities only seemed to increase as the twins had aged, both turning into handsome young men. 

"Elsie..... it's..... it's really good to see you." Jeremiah smiled nervously, pushing up his glasses and the young woman nodded.

"Yeah, it's been years." Jeremiah's overall appearance looked quite put together. He obviously wore expensive suits and judging from the gold watch on his wrist, him leaving the circus had definitely benefited him financially.

  "Can I offer you a drink?" With a shake of her head, Elsie declined and Jeremiah stared at her causing her to shift uncomfortably, something Jeremiah immediately noticed. 

"I'm sorry for staring, it's just, I can't believe you actually came. And you've only gotten prettier." Jeremiah complimented causing a rush of heat to go to Elsie's cheeks. 

"I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. I'm here to warn you. Jerome is planning to escape Arkham. I know he'll find a way out, he's smart in that sense and before he was admitted he told me to tell you that the hunt of the fox was on." Elsie watched closely as something unrecognizable flashed across Jeremiah's face before settling on a serious expression. 

"Thank you for informing me Elsie. It's truly appreciated. But, for some reason I feel like that isn't the only reason why you're here, am I right?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow and Elsie bit her lip before nodding. 

"You're right. You know how you were able to hide away all these years, becoming untraceable? I need you to show me how you did that." She met his confused green eyes pleadingly.


	29. Chapter 29

If someone had told Elsie years ago when she first met the Valeska twins, that she would become so connected to the two of them; she would have maced their face and ran for the hills. 

  After that first meeting in the bunker, Elsie made frequent visits to see Jeremiah but only in the evenings when she was less likely to be followed, according to his paranoid explanation. 

  If she had to explain why she spent time with Jeremiah it would probably be because he was the only one who understood what she went through, who knew Jerome probably better than she did. 

  A small secret part of her also enjoyed looking at a face that was identical to her insane lover's, right down the very, very faint freckles that dusted the bridge of their noses. 

She found his assistant and bodyguard,  Ecco to be very obedient to Jeremiah's instructions and even a bit creepy with her very few spoken words. 

Jeremiah proved to actually be enjoyable company, even going as far to try to explain his generator plans to her in very simple terms, something she found interesting, being a veterinarian made her very aware of the eco-system and the living in it. 

Weeks went by and Elsie actually was beginning to consider Jeremiah as a friend, and one this particular occasion, since it was her day off from work, she decided to bake him a raspberry pie. It was Jerome's favorite and hopefully his twin's too. 

 

Jeremiah's disbelief when she presented the pie to him, had the young woman almost laughing as he awkwardly held the pie dish, staring at her with questioning green orbs that she found herself slightly drowning in. 

  "I just wanted to show my appreciation, for helping me and just genuinely being my friend. I don't have too many after people found out about my relationship with Jerome." 

  It was true, many of her so called friends dropped all contact with her shortly after the cheerleading bus fiasco and the gala event. 

"It's no problem at all.... I'll just... put this in the fridge." Jeremiah cleared his throat before hurriedly carrying the pie out of the room. 

  One of the many monitors in Jeremiah's lab played GCN news daily and it wasn't until Jerome's name was uttered that she turned a complete 180 to face the television. 

    So absorbed in the story being told that she didn't notice Jeremiah return to the room, only to stand beside her, his own gaze locked firmly on the television before them. 

  "You can stay here, you know your welcome. My maze is unreadable. Jerome could never find you here, you'd be safe." Jeremiah offered quietly once the news had changed.

  Elsie glanced at him, hearing the genuineness in his voice. She offered him a sad smile declining the offer. 

"No, If you want to stay hidden from him, I have to leave. Jerome won't ever let me go and he'll never stop looking for me. You know that. He'll somehow manage to find me, and if he finds me here with you, he'll probably kill you on the spot without a second thought." she leaned in to pull him into a hug, noting that he smelled like vanilla and citrus.

  She pulled away after a moment to regard him "You've been a good friend to me Jeremiah, so let me be one to you by pretending that I never read your letter." She placed her hand on his shoulder and he shook his head, walking over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. 

  "I never understood how he managed to gain your loyalty, despite him killing our mother and everyone else in this city." He admitted, taking a swing from  a glass of whiskey. 

  "He saw me for who I wanted to become, he always believed I could be what I wanted to be." She shrugged and Jeremiah grimaced taking a final swing from his drink. 

  "Well, then I'll admit to you that there was only one thing of Jerome's I was ever truly jealous of him having." Jeremiah had come to stand before Elsie again until they were face to face. 

  "What's that?" She asked looking up through her lashes to regard him curiously. 

  "He always had you by his side. In thick and thin, despite everything, you never deserted him. You really are a nice girl Elsie. I just hope Jerome doesn't ruin you." 

  "You know Miah, Eleanor Roosevelt once said,  'no one can make you feel inferior without your consent.' I'm stronger than I look," She turned to open the door where Ecco would be waiting to escort her out but paused to look at Jeremiah over her shoulder "You know, if you spent a little less time hating Jerome, you'd maybe see what I see in his soul." And with that she continued on her way out. 

 

 

  A few hours later, when Elsie finally reached her apartment, Ace wasn't there to greet her at the door as usual and from her past experience, she reached into her purse where she kept a can of mace and held it before her, taking careful steps forward. 

  "And what were you gonna do with that babydoll?" 

  Elsie reached over to the dad wall and flicked on the lights, revealing Jerome sitting in one of her arm chairs, Ace settled on his lap, content with having his ears scratched by the man who stared up at her with a smirk. 

  "Jerome, Jesus don't do that." She let out a breath, loosening her hold on the can be not putting it away, cautioned that he may have some of his followers with him. 

  "Sorry sweetheart, I couldn't resist." Jerome set Ace down on the ground, the puppy blinking tiredly at him before plopping down. 

   Elsie watched with guarded eyes as Jerome approached her, moving until their faces were meters from each other. 

   They stared in each other's eyes, one filled with madness the other filled with compassion until Jerome suddenly cupped her face, bringing her mouth to his. 

  When oxygen became a necessary, Jerome pulled away, leaning his head down to press his forehead against her's, smiling widely, running his hands up and down her arms as she stared up at him with a tiny smile. 

  "You have no clue as to how much I missed you Elsie." He purred and she wrapped her arms around his neck to Eskimo kiss him.

  "I missed you too Freckles. So much." She admitted and he smirked, suddenly lifting her bridal style making her squeak in surprise, tightening her grip around his neck. 

  "Well why don't we go prove how much we missed each other? We haven't done anything since before I got our back in Arkham and despite it being my own personal kingdom in there, those were some long months without the warmth of a woman's flesh." Elsie blinked surprised, but secretly pleased that Jerome has been just as faithful to her as she has been to him since he was locked away. 

   Truthfully, their last sexual encounter hadn't been the most pleasant for her two months ago, with Jerome's face being held on only by staples, so the scars were a great improvement. 

 

  Hours later, Elsie was curled up against Jerome's side while the redhead smoked a joint, offering it to her only for her to decline. 

  "I'd rather enjoy the moment as it is." She snuggled against his chest, her hand tracing patterns on his faint chest hair. 

  "Tomorrow I'm going to pay a visit to my uncle Zack. I'd like for you to come with me. You know I love showing you off." Jerome chuckled but Elsie could hear the wavering in his voice. 

   Despite his superior attitude and nonchalantly, Zack had really payed a huge part in ruining Jerome's mental heath and physically abusing him. 

  Any moral support she could could provide was something he was to proud to ask for, but over the years Elsie had learned to read the hidden messages within Jerome's words and jokes and this message wasn't missed either. 

  "You know I detest your actions Jerome, but fine, I'll come. If not to pray for you than to make sure you don't fuck your self up." Jerome laughed at that, puking her close enough to squeeze her lightly. 

  "Man I love you babe. And right now angel, your positively perfect." Jerome kissed the top of her head.

  Elsie smiled before allowing it to fall, how much would it hurt Jerome if he knew that she had developed a friendship  with one of the individuals who hated more than anything and blamed for his terrible childhood?


	30. Chapter 30

Elsie opened the front door to the diner, the usual jingle above the door the only sound besides the radio and the sizzling behind the kitchen window. 

The diner was vacant thankfully, the last thing she wanted was innocent bystanders caught in the crossfire that she knew was bound to occur. 

"Can I help you?" Elsie turned towards the counter where a familiar large redhead bearded man stood, leaning on the counter. Zack Valeska. The same man who she watched beat his own teenage nephew. 

A wave of anger coursed through her veins as she stared at the man who obviously didn't recognize her. 

"Um, yeah! Can I get a cheeseburger with sweet potato fries and a strawberry milkshake. I'm meeting my boyfriend here and he told me to preorder." She smiled politely and Zack nodded, throwing a towel over his shoulder as he headed to the kitchen. 

At any moment Jerome would be entering the diner and his confrontation would begin. Sliding into one of the booths that faced the door, Elsie waited, her hands in her lap. 

Indeed, a few minutes later Jerome entered silently, blowing her a kiss before waking up to the counter and proceeded to hit the bell annoyingly. 

"I said I'm coming!" Zack grumbled, turning around only to widen his eyes as he stared at Jerome. 

"How you doing unc'?"

 

Elsie watched as Jerome ate the burger she had ordered, he forced Zack to finish preparing the meal and was now while heartedly enjoying it. 

"Man, one thing I sure do miss is your cooking uncle Zack. But my favorite was your snickerdoodles." Elsie swallowed thickly, as Jerome talked, but a sudden creaking of a door caught her attention and she furred her brows, ignoring Jerome as she tried to pinpoint the noise. 

Time must have gone by with her zoning out, because a large black man suddenly pulled her out of the booth, shoving her to the ground as he wrapped his arm around Jerome's neck in a chock-hold, the scarred redhead struggling to get loose while Zack stood, a evil smile on his face. 

Elsie made a move to get to Jerome, but Zack had already grabbed the now available gun and pointed it at the girl, shaking his head. 

"I don't think so princess. Go sit at the counter." He nodded towards the stools and with a glare, and a glance at a still struggling Jerome, she complied.

Zack monologued as he placed a bowl of soup in a microwave, cooking it until it was at boiling point, Jerome shifting uncomfortably as watched the bowl spin. 

 

When it became apparent that Zack was going to pour the boiling soup into Jerome's mouth, Elsie stood from her seat, picking up a discarded knife from behind the counter and pointed it threatening at Zack who pulled up the gun again, taking off the safety. 

"Put it down or I'll shoot you in the stomach and you two will never be having any little future bastards running around." The man threatened seriously and Elsie stared at him with hatred before glancing at Jerome, her gaze softening as he shook his head, nodding for her to put the knife down. 

She did after a moment, taking a step back as though it would prevent her from witnessing what was about to be done. 

It was in absolute horror, that she watched Zack pour the boiling liquid into Jerome's mouth, contents spilling on the lower half of his face and letting out a sob as Jerome coughed and sputtered. 

She jumped and Zack paused in his pouring as the door suddenly slammed open, Elsie's tear filled eyes widening at the sight of Bruce who narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. 

"Get out of here kid, this don't concern you." Zack dismissed Bruce who stood his ground. 

Things escalated quickly, with Bruce taking on the large black man while Jerome tried to pour bleach on Zack, only to pause when the man offered to tell him where Lila had sent Jeremiah.

  Jerome had seemingly forgetting that Elsie knew his younger twin's whereabouts; not that she was intending on informing him.  

  A sudden gunshot via Jerome sounded off in the diner and Elsie screamed, watching Zack's corpse slump to the ground while Jerome wiped his soup covered chin. 

  "You know, with uncle Zack, the bearings just never stopped, they just went on and on. And nobody ever helped me.... Never.... at least until I met Elsie. My little guardian angel." Jerome informed Bruce, turning to walk over to the skating woman, bringing her into his arms while he motioned for the strongman to kill Bruce. 

"Jerome!" Elsie hissed, trying to break free to help Bruce, but Jerome only tightened his grip on her, laughing as Bruce struggled, finally succeeding with smashing something over the man's head, knocking him out cold. 

"Well, that was fast," Jerome shrugged before lifting the gun and pointed it at the young billionaire "What would be even funnier than you saving me. Would be me killing you." Jerome's haze darkened. 

   Before Elsie could attempt to talk sense or at least try to take the from Jerome, something thin and black shot forward, knocking the gun out of Jerome's hand and the three turned to see a young girl in a leather outfit holding a whip.

  "Jerome, let's just get our here okay?" She tugged on his arm and Jerome nodded, dragging her down as something suddenly flew into the diner.

  "We'll just leave you two kids alone." Jerome grabbed Elsie's wrist, and drug her out of the diner and to her car that was parked outside, jumping into the passenger seat as Elsie fumbled to stick her key in the ignition. 

  "Well, that didn't go according to plan exactly, but when did I ever dislike a bit of chaos?" Jerome chuckled and Elsie rolled her eyes, and turned to back out of the parking lot. 

 

   The two carefully had made it into her apartment where Elsie had Jerome sit on the toilet, and pressed a cold compression onto his inflamed mouth. 

"Your poor face just can't get a break, can it my darling?" She asked with a sad smile.

"As long as you still find me attractive, it doesn't matter to me," Jerome winked "Elsie, is there something going on with you?" He suddenly asked and she paused in pressing the compression on his face. 

  "What do you mean baby?" She resumed in attending to him. 

  Jerome took her hand, bringing it down so he could look at her, face to face, a serious look on his face for once. 

  "You know you can always talk to me Elsie. No matter what it is, I'm always going to be here for you, just like you've always been here for me. To the moon and back." He said quietly and she bit her lip before flashing him a smile. 

  "Thanks Freckles, but I'm ok," she squeezed his hand "Besides, you, have very delicate skin already as it is and hopefully that soup won't do any tissue damage." She pulled out an ointment and began to apply it to Jerome's face, avoiding his eyes as she worked, knowing that if she looked at him, she'd end up telling him.


	31. Chapter 31

The next day, Elsie awoke at eight thirty to an empty bed, (besides Ace who was curled up by her feet) with only a note left on the right pillow. 

   Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she squinted against the harsh sunlight that peaked through her curtains and read the familiar messy scrawl.

"Good morning dollface! :)   
If you're reading this than I probably already left. Sorry about giving you a heads up, but you looked really relaxed and I didn't want to wake you ;) 

   Don't wait up for me today, I've got some business to attend to and I'd prefer if you weren't there (for your safety of course). Thanks again for helping with my face it looked better then I thought it would. See ya soon toots,

With love to the moon and back,

Jerome. 

P.S. I fed Ace before I left. You're damn dog is starting to grow on me Sidda Lee Daniels. ;)

 

Elsie gave a half smile before setting the note down and picking up her phone. 

   Scrolling though the contacts, she selected a particular one and waited for the recipient to answer. 

"Hey Jason, do you want to have lunch today?" 

 

 

Five hours later, Elsie found herself sitting on a bench in Gotham's Central Park, next to her older brother. 

"I don't know what to do anymore Jay Jay." She leaned back on the bench and Jason glanced at her through his sunglasses. 

Despite the eight year age gap, Jason and Elsie were the closest of the Daniels children and it was Jason that she talked about Jerome to. 

"You're twenty years old Elsie, you're not a little kid and I can't make a decision for you." Jason explained and Elsie scowled, sitting up to properly face him. 

"I know that Jason! You don't have to remind me. And this isn't like I'm asking you to pretend to be dad and call in sick at school for me because I want to play hooky. I've seen him kill people Jason. What kind of life could I possibly lead with him? How is this morally right at all?" 

"I honestly don't know Else. But look at it this way. In a philosophical sense, do you think you're hurting more people by being with Jerome or do you think you're actually helping some by being with him?" Jason raised an eyebrow and Elsie blinked confused. 

"What're you talking about?" She groaned, rubbing a hand through her straight dark hair. 

"What I mean is, you that philosophical theory about the train and you have to either kill one person or kills group of people and most people would kill the own to save the many, despite that one person maybe having a entire family waiting for them?" Elsie nodded "Well in a sense, you're that person. You're sacrificing yourself to help many by staying by Jerome's side despite the negative ugly picture it paints of you. Un-Intentionally you're helping so many because you're keeping Jerome's attention off of Gotham. Do you  
understand?" Jason asked and she nodded, glancing at him with a smile. 

"Thanks Jay Jay." She leaned over and hugged him, laying her head on his broad shoulder and he kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. 

"It'll be okay Else. Just remember not to fall too deep," They pulled apart and Jason glanced at his watch, wincing before shooting his sister an apologetic look "I'm so sorry, but I got to go. I got a flight that leaves out in four hours and the traffic-" Elsie waved a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. Go, be captain Jay Jay and fly all over the world, just remember to bring me back a silk scarf from Paris on your next flight." She teased, the two sharing a laugh as Jason pulled her into another embrace. 

"Thanks, you're the best baby sister a guy could have." 

"I'm you're only baby sister." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I don't know, I once caught Adam watching Beaches....." 

"I am definitely telling him later." Elsie laughed. 

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow?" Jason asked and Elsie nodded, watching her brother walk towards the entrance of the park. 

Had she known that that would be the last time she ever saw him, she might have held onto that hug a little longer. 

 

Jason Andrew Daniels died in a fatal plane crash off the coast of Cuba the very next day.


	32. Chapter 32

              Elsie's POV 

Time just seemed to numb away. When I heard about Jason the next day, I drove to my parents house where my mother was on lying in the living room floor, sobbing, my father sitting in his arm chair, head in his hands while my two brothers sat on the couch. 

  I made my way to Adam and Dylan, sitting between the two and wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders, and each one buried their face against me as they finally cried. 

  I glanced teary eyed at my mother, wanting to comfort her but having no idea what to say to a grieving mother who had just lost her eldest son. 

Jason would never walk through that front door again. 

  He'd never get married, he'd never get to have children. 

  He'd never join the air force like he planned too after Christmas in another month. 

  I tightened my hold on my brothers and let my head hang, the tears falling onto my pencils skirt. 

  I had never lost a loved one before, so grief was foreign to me. And it was at that moment I realized how delicate life was and that any moment we could loose a loved one. 

  I had no idea where Jerome was but at that moment, I wanted to see him, to grab him and just hold on. And to tell him my secret. 

 

  A few hours later I finally left my parents house, making my own way back to my home where hopefully Jerome would be and I could throw myself into his arms and take all the comfort I could get from just his presence alone. 

  But, I came home to a cold and empty apartment, no sign showing that Jerome had ever returned. 

  Frowning, I put my purse away, picking up Ace and cuddling him as I went into my bedroom.

  I sat on the edge of my bed and wiped the fresh wave of tears that had began to fill my eyes. 

   After losing Jason today, I really didn't want to be alone, but being with my family at the moment would be too painful with all the reminders of Jason scattered about. 

   Jeremiah. 

  It would be risky to head back to his bunker, especially with Jerome's followers prowling about, but it was a risk I was willing to take. 

   Besides, he had that maze and Ecco. Without another thought, I grabbed my purse and sending a tex to my neighbor to feed Ace.

 

   I left my apartment, unknown to me that only twenty minutes after I left, Detectives Gordon and Bullock would be storming up to my apartment questioning about Jerome.  

 

   A wave slight relief ran through me when I parked next to the familiar tree with flowers, and I hurriedly I made my way to the door, knocking vigorously. 

I knew Jeremiah would be watching; he had sensors around the entire property, ready to alert him at the slightest hint of human presence. 

After a moment the door buzzed and I walked down the familiar steps, Ecco as usual was waiting at me at the bottom of the staircase. 

   She smiled politely and I lifted my arms, knowing her routine by this point. 

Unfortunately for me, unlike knowing Ecco's routine and the route to the bunker, I had yet to find my way on my own through the maze, knowing that I never would. 

We came to Jeremiah's work room, the familiar sights a calm relief and there was Jeremiah, standing before his monitors, quickly switching one off when he heard my heels clicking on the stone floor. 

"Elsie, what an unexpected and yet pleasant surprise, I- are you alright?" Jeremiah asked alarmed as he took in my tied and worn out appearance. 

Without a word I wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder while he stood there frozen, unsure of what to do, until I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and he led me to the small loveseat that was placed next to his liquor cabinet. 

Jeremiah was silent, allowing me to openly cry on him, stroking my hair occasionally while I buried my face deeper into his chest. 

   After a few minutes my sobs turned to sniffles and I pulled away, taking a handkerchief out of my purse and wiping my eyes. 

"I'm sorry." I apologized but Jeremiah shook his head, pushing his glasses further up his nose and smiling slightly. 

"It's alright, I've never had a woman cry on me before. It was a new experience." I laughed, sniffing. 

"My brother Jason died today. I didn't know where else to go....." Jeremiah stared down at me blankly before a look of sympathy crossed his face and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned in, resting my head on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Elsie. From what you told me, he sounded like a good man." I nodded.

"He was. He was the best. He always thought of others before himself, and once, I remember when I was ten, this bully at school wouldn't stop calling me racial slurs and Jason came to pick me up from school and when I told him what happened he asked me 'you're smart Elsie? Are you a good person? Do you have friends? Do you have a loving family?' I nodded to each question and he then told me 'then what does this bully's opinion of you matter when you've got so much goodness in your life?' He had this deep philosophical outlook on life, and I had just seen him yesterday... if I had known....." I covered my mouth, and leaned forward, trying to compose myself. 

Jeremiah remained silent before he stood and went over to his liquor tray, and poured me a small shot of bourbon, to which I immediately declined.

"One shot won't hurt you. And you really do need it." He coaxed and with reluctance, she accepted the glass, their fingers brushing. 

  "Thanks." I held the glass in my  hands but didn't drink, instead I just  stared at the amber liquid with misery. 

  "Have you.... seen Jerome recently?" Jeremiah asked after a moment and I nodded. 

"Yeah, he's looking for you. We went to Zack's diner.....God it was horrible. The way Zack treated Jerome..." I shook my head, the horrific images played in my mind. 

  "I suppose he was looking for information about me. Not that Uncle Zack would have much." Jeremiah threw back his drink.

  "Jeremiah, can I ask you something?" I asked and the redhead shrugged "Why are you being nice to me? Why did you give me the address to the bunker in the first place all those years ago. I could have told Jerome immediately." I crossed my arms leaning back to stare at other. 

  Jeremiah glanced away before swallowing. "I don't know what it is Elsie. You just have this aura about you. You're trusting, in a place like Gotham it's not a a very good trait. I don't know..... you're nice." I could fee  a laugh bubble up in my  throat and I grinned at the young man.

  "I'm nice? Is that it?"

  "You're beautiful too, and smart." Jeremiah shifted uncomfortably as I gigged. 

  "Is that a blush I see Mr. Valeska?" I teased, and Jeremiah cleared his throat. 

  "Elsie..."

  "Okay, Okay. I'll stop." I relaxed and glanced down at my watch and my eyes widened. 

  "Shit, I didn't realize how late it is. I better go before it's too dark to drive out." In got to my  feet and Jeremiah stood also. 

  "Why don't you stay the night? The road can be tricky and I'd hate for you to get a flat tire out there." Jeremiah offered and I hesitated. 

"I don't know.... what if Jerome's at my place waiting for me...." I thought aloud and had I been paying close attention, I would have noticed Jeremiah glance at his monitors before looking back at me. 

  "When Jerome sets his mind on something, he gets pretty distracted. He won't be at your place." He assures me and with another glance at the door I nodded.

"Great, I'll have Ecco prepare us some dinner." Jeremiah offered me his arm and I took it, allowing him to lead me out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

   Elsie awoke the next morning, and for a few minutes she freaked out because she didn't recognize the bedroom she was in. 

  The previous day's events slowly came back and she relaxed, taking a moment to look around the bedroom that was wall to wall of bookshelves and framed  old opera posters. 

  She didn't think Jeremiah would have a guest room and it was with an uncomfortableness that she realized that was in Jeremiah's bedroom, in his bed. 

   Clambering out, she grabbed her heels that were placed beside the bed and and she walked out of the bedroom that luckily was just down the hall from what resembled a kitchen. 

   Inside, Jeremiah sitting at an island stove, and was drinking something in a coffee mug, sketching in a notebook. 

   He was already dressed for the day, hair combed and parted perfectly as he focused solely on whatever he was drawing. 

  He hadn't noticed Elsie's presence as yet, because she noticed that in his focus, the tip of his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated, an action that was adorable on the redhead that resembled her lover. 

  "Good morning." She greeted after a moment of watching him. 

   Jeremiah flinched at the sound of her soft voice and he tore his gaze from his book to smile somewhat shyly at her. 

  "Good morning Elsie. Did you sleep alright?" 

  "As well as I could given the circumstances." She gave him a brief smile before taking a seat across from  
him. 

  ".... I wanted to ask last night. Have you told Jerome about-" Jeremiah was cut off by a loud alarm going off in his monitor room and he immediately set off, Elsie at his heels. 

With a few moves of his hands one of the monitors focused on two men outside who Elsie recognized as detectives Gordon and Bullock. 

  She watched as Jeremiah hesitated before buzzing them inside. Elsie moved to sit on the loveseat as they waited for Ecco to lead the two officers to them. 

 

When they did arrive, the cops stared at Elsie baffled for her reason for being there and within seconds they had their guns pointed at Jeremiah, mistaking him for Jerome.

  Elsie watched the exchange between the three men, her eyes watching Jim as he approached the monitors. Elsie followed behind the three, becoming curious herself as Jeremiah protested. 

  What she saw set her in state of disbelief. 

    
   Jeremiah had Jerome locked in the maze in a a cell-like room. He was doing the yoga routine she had taught him a few days before before suddenly standing up and waving at the camera. 

  Elsie tore her gaze away from Jerome to stare at Jeremiah in disbelief, the man avoiding her gaze. 

  "You lied to me....." She took a step away from him.

  "Elsie, you don't understand. I'm the only one who can hold him. If I keep him here he's not a danger." Jeremiah tried to defend himself but Elsie shook her head, holding up a hand as he took a step towards her. 

  "No, don't you dare. I thought we had a mutual trust and understanding. And I told you that I'm going- No. Fuck you." She hissed and he flinched before his attention was suddenly grabbed as a loud alarm.

  It was similar to the one that and blared when the officers had arrived, went off, a red light flashing in the room.

"No, no,no,no. How did they find me?" Jeremiah cursed before we quickly left the room, the genius leading the four out. 

Jeremiah refused to leave without Ecco, and within minutes the blonde was marching toward them, but it was the expression in her face that had Elsie stop in her tracks. 

"No, don't she's hypnotized!" Jim tried to warn but Ecco has already grabbed Jeremiah.

A fight broke out and Elsie clung to one wall, dogging bodies that were knocked about. 

   Jeremiah has felled during the fight, not to Elsie's surprise, courage was never one of his virtues, leaving her alone with a groaning Bullock. 

Biting her lip, she moved forward without thinking, trying to find her way out. Within minutes she was already beginning to regret walking by herself but the sound of faint, yet familiar voices caught her attention and she followed the sounds.

As she rounded a corner, she froze, spotting Jerome leaning on a wall by a large purple electric EXIT sign, Jeremiah standing before him with his back to Elsie. 

"-She gave up on me, poisoned by your stories. You turned everyone I ever loved against me, you even tried to turn Elsie against me, MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" Jerome snarled, before flaming slightly "I guess it's like they say. We all could go insane with just one bad day." Elsie choose that moment to approach the two brothers, moving so she stood a few feet from them. 

"Jerome...." she said softly and the two turned to her.

"Elsie?" Jerome frowned, brows furrowing in confusion before he turned his gaze back to Jeremiah eyes dark "You sneaky little fox... You tried to get buddy buddy with her? Thought you could try to weasel your way with her. No fucking way in hell." He growled and Elsie moved to approach him before he did something drastic, but sudden yelling paused all three, not that yelling was odd, but it sounded like rhyming? 

Jervis and Johnathan suddenly bolted past them, Elsie getting shoved to the side, causing her to glare at their retreating backs. 

   Harvey bolted after the two, ignoring the twins and the young woman in favor of chasing the two costumed lunatics. 

Jim came soon after, and Jerome put his gun to Jeremiah's head, locking eyes with Elsie and nodded for her to head towards the exit, the girl taking no hesitation and bolted, ignoring Jim's shouts and within moments she felt a hand grab her's. 

She turned to rip it away, relaxing once she realized it was Jerome. That sense of calm didn't last long, because she then noticed the expression on his face. He was pissed and it was directed at her. 

He stayed silent until they reached a large back van, that immediately took off once they were inside. 

"I'm staying at Oswald's manor for the time being and I'm hosting a dinner tonight. Afterwards when I return to my room, we're going to have a nice chat about honoring and betrayal." Jerome's grip on Elsie's hand tightened and she swallowed thickly, staring at the ground. 

"Jerome-"

"Not one word Elsie. Don't say one word." She kept mouth closed after that, the icy tone in his voice was something she was unfamiliar with him directing at her.


	34. Chapter 34

Jerome had two of his men escort Elsie through the manor, eventually the three stopped at a door where they they threw Elsie into a well furnished bedroom. 

The previous owner obviously had excess wealth to spend on such grandeur, but she took appreciation of the decorations, instead placing a hand on her nauseated nervous stomach as she waited for Jerome's eventual return. 

 

He did return a couple of hours later, and she promptly stood up from her position of lying on the bed, eyeing Jerome carefully as he slipped off his jacket, his face blank and void of emotion. 

"They day you can't trust nobody but yourself. Some people might even say twins can trust their other half, but I believe the only person I could have ever trusted was you Elsie," He spoke calmly and that's what frightened her the most.

"Jerome, I had no idea that he had you there? Do you honestly think so little of me that I would sit by while you were locked away like an animal to be watched at the zoo?"she hissed, he down anger getting the best of her. 

"Well why not? Hmmm? He's obviously the good looking one now. He'd try to keep you locked away underground and attempt to live a domesticated life with you," Jerome stated mockingly "over my dead body will I let that little shit ever come between us."

Elsie watched Jerome pause to face the window, staring out at the layout of Gotham that was spread out before him. 

"What have I done to you, that would make you betray me like this?" He asked quietly and it was the actual hurt in his voice that had Elsie's heart breaking with guilt "You know how he ruined my life....... you saw it! And yet you lied to my face and made me into a fucking idiot!" His voice has begun to rise until he was yelling. 

Elsie had stood, and placed her hand on his shoulder only to have him rip it off and glare at her. She backed away, bumping into the bed as he advanced on her. 

"You gotta be smarter than you look so I'm going to ask you one last time, and I want no bullshit Elsie Sidda Lee Daniels. Why were you in that fucking bunker?" Jerome's green eyes were blazing with anger, his hands clenched at his side as he tried to control himself. 

Elsie blinked through the welling tears, sniffing as she tried to steady her voice. 

"I-I-" 

"Ugh! Stop the crying and speak!" Jerome snapped and for a moment Elsie felt like a child "I swear Elsie if you don't talk-"

"He was the closest I could get to you!" She yelled and Jerome closed his mouth, staring at her with confusion. 

"What?"

"Jason, my brother died yesterday. I needed you but you were out searching for Jeremiah and I went to him. He's your twin, and therefore one half of you. I went to him for comfort because he was he closest thing I could get to having your arms around me. And don't you dare fucking blame me. I worry about you, I worry that one day, I'm going to wake up and hear on the fucking news that you were involved in some bullshit and you died," She wipes her tears away harshly while Jerome for once, remained silent, allowing her to continue "I have proven my loyalty over and over Jerome but if you're to blind to see how much I adore you, than I can't help you with that." She threw up her hands. 

She watched Jerome, who stood there, allowing her words to go over in his brain before he suddenly moved towards her, raising his hand and she flinched, expecting to feel pain, but instead felt his hand stroke the side of her face, before cupping it and pressed his scarred, chapped lips to her's in a brief kiss. 

Pulling away, Jerome pulled her to stand before sitting down himself and she turned to straddle his waist, one leg on either side of his waist. 

"I thought you were going to leave me. Everybody does eventually. Jeremiah has always gotten everything and you were the first and the only person to ever genuinely care about me. I couldn't lose you Elsie, I can't live without you." He leaned down and buried his face in her chest and she rested her head on top of his, stroking his spiky red locks. 

"I could never leave you baby. And why would I ever leave you for Jeremiah? I mean he is very handsome," Jerome's head snapped up and a frown began to stretch against his scars, eyes darkening but Elsie pressed her lips against his with a coy smile "but I choose you. And you will always be the most handsome and cleverest man I ever met freckles," She stroked the side of his face with a gentle look "I love you, Jerome. I always have and always will. To the moon and back." 

He smiled, a genuine smile, not the sadistic, or smug one he often displayed to the word, but a genuine smile that reminded her of the scruffy redheaded boy she had met all those years by circus animals and a part of her longed for those days when everything was less complicated. 

"To the moon and back dollface." 

 

 

Jerome unusually didn't want Elsie around his followers, the metahumans and his teammates, so he promptly had her escorted back to her apartment where Jim Gordon was waiting in her hallway, a frown on his face. 

"Elsie? I need to speak to you and if you don't comply I have a court order to come inside." Jim held up road paper and with a frown, Elsie complied, allowing the detective to follow her inside. 

"You knew about Jerome having a twin?" It was rhetorical but Elsie nodded "I really don't understand you Elsie. You're a good person with a good career and yet you involve yourself with Jerome Valeska. You do know I could have you tried for an accomplice. It's as a favor to Bruce Wayne that I don't. That kid thinks highly of you and I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt since I've seen you actually fight back against Jerome," Jim ran a hand down his face "I also heard about your brother. I'm sorry for you loss. But Elsie, I don't want to arrive at a crime scene and find your corpse left behind because Jerome eventually got board of you." Elsie glared at the deceive, anger coursing through her.

"How dare you. How dare you come into my home and attempt to characterize Jerome! How dare you assume that he'll 'grow board of me' and kill me. You people think you understand him but you don't! You don't know shit about him and you don't know anything about me." She hissed.

"Elsie. I'm asking you to please stay away from the Valeskas. You're still not deep enough that you can't escape." Jim tried to make the girl see reason. 

"No detective. I bet you really loved Lee didn't you," A look crossed Jim's face but he nodded with a frown "and you'd had done anything to protect her. Even kill her husband to save her," Jim took a threatening step towards the young woman, not liking that she knew that information "so I know you possibly can understand the love that I have for Jerome," She smiled sadly before walking towards her front door "if you don't mind detective, I'd like to grieve for my brother in peace." 

 

Jason's funeral was held the following day in Gotham's cemetery.  
Elsie stared at the marble tombstone turning away once dirt was being poured into the grave. 

She hugged her parents and brothers before excusing herself as she spotted a familiar figure standing a few feet away from the funeral party. 

 

"I'm quite surprised to see you here." She wiped her tear stained cheeks. 

"I'm sorry for your loss. I heard about the news yesterday. Detective Gordon came to see me. I was wondering if you would like to come to the manor today? It's my birthday and Alfred made a cake, unless you'd prefer to mourn in peace. I'm sorry, this was highly inappropriate." Elsie smiled slightly, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder and squeezed it gently. 

"Thank you Bruce, I'd love to. I need some cheering up. Let me just go inform my family I'll be leaving." Bruce nodded before walking down the path to where Alfred stood with a black Rolls Royce. After biding her family farewell, she walked to the waiting car where Alfred greeted her with a quick nod and a smile. 

"It'll get better with time miss Daniels." 

Elsie smiled slightly and nodded "I know Alfred. I know."


	35. Chapter 35

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear (master) Bruce. Happy Birthday to you!" Elsie clapped as Alfred presented Bruce with a medium sized birthday cake.

   She enjoyed the happy smile on the young boy's face as he blew out the candles.

  Leaning over, she hugged him as Alfred got out three plates and forks and planted a kiss on his cheek, ruffling his hair as he blushed. 

  "Happy Birthday Bruce." She laughed, wiping her lipstick off his cheek with a napkin.

"Thanks..... Selina?" Bruce looked past Elsie who turned also to see the same girl from the diner standing by the door. Alfred frowned but went to pull out another plate.

"Miss Daniels, perhaps you would like to see the ballroom. We have a three-hundred-year-old chandelier." Elsie blinked at the obvious suggestion to excuse the two teenagers and with a smile, she nodded, squeezing Bruce's shoulder with a smile as she accepted the arm that Alfred offered.

 

Elsie and Alfred walked in silence until the older man cleared his throat, gaining the young woman's attention as he opened two large wooden doors, revealing a beautifully detailed ballroom with a large crystal chandelier that twinkled under the sunlight that poured in from the French doors.

"Miss Daniels, I wanted to thank you personally for helping Master Bruce at that carnival. And for coming to the manor to celebrate his birthday, despite this being a rather unfortunate day for you." Alfred clasped his hands behind his back.

"Please call me Elsie, and of course. As much as I do love Jerome, I would never let him harm Bruce. He's just a child who was forced to grow up too fast."

Alfred nodded smiling at the wonder on her face as she spun in a circle to look at every artwork detail on the walls.

"Master Bruce is quite fond of you. He said you managed to ground him when he almost killed...." Alfred trailed off, unsure if he should mention Bruce's attempt of murdering Elsie's lover.

"Yes, I'm fond of him too. He reminds me of my little brother." Elsie stopped spinning to face Alfred.

"Yes, well it's never wrong to have more allies, especially in this dark time we live in," Alfred motioned for Elsie to follow him out of the room "I think we've left the two of them alone long enough," Right as Alfred was closing the doors, the doorbell at the gate's entrance rang and the butler furred his brows "You may return to the kitchens Miss Elsie, I'll just go see who's at the door."

Elsie nodded, and headed back, not catching the tail end of the two teenagers conversation. The girl, who Elsie now got a better look at, had cat-like features and she eyed the older girl suspiciously.

"Who're you?" She narrowed her eyes and Elsie blinked at the bluntness.

"Selina, this is Elsie Daniels, a friend of mine. Elsie this is Selina." Bruce introduced Elsie, noticing that he didn't mention the girl's last name.

"It's nice to meet you." Elsie offered the girl a smile but she only turned away to watch the new that was being broadcasted.

 

(Time skip because I'm really too lazy to write out the scene where Gordon and Lucious convince Bruce to go to the public even that Jerome's at. Sorry)

 

 

   Elsie didn't feel the same comfort that she usually had when she arrived at the bunker,  even with the two older men and her newly appointed 'brother.'

  Jeremiah attempted to lock eyes with Elsie, but the girl refused to meet his gaze and with a sigh, he went to his liquor cabinet and began pouring himself a drink. Elsie's mouth turned down at the action, Jeremiah was showing signs of alcohol addiction and he needed to curve it before he ruined his kidneys.

 ''I know why you're here Mr. Gordon, and you must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to be led like a lamb to slaughter.''

 ''I understand your concern, but your brother doesn't bluff. If we ignore his demands, there's no telling what he'll do.'' Jim tried to reason with Jeremiah, but Elsie knew it was a lost cause. Jeremiah was like a fox, the slightest hint of danger and he'd bolt.

 ''We can block his remote signal with this.'' Mr. Fox held up a device, handing it to Jim.

  ''If you and Bruce can get within a few feet of him, we can disable his remote, he'll be a sitting duck. Our snipers can take it from there.'' Elsie's head snapped up and she blinked alarmed at the detective.

  ''Snipers?'' Elsie shook her head and did the sign of the cross.

  ''For God's sake Gordon, you have to know what he wants. To murder us both on television.'' Jeremiah gestured to Bruce who had come to stand beside him.

 As Bruce began to address Jeremiah, Elsie took that as her chance to confront the detective. 

 ''What do you mean by your 'snipers can take it from there?' Are you planning on killing him?'' She watched as Jim softened his expression.

 ''Elsie, if it comes down to it-'' 

 ''No, no, no. I promised I'd come here, and try to help you to convince Jeremiah  but if you actually think I'm going to let you kill Jerome....'' The young woman swallowed and backed a step away and returned her attention to Bruce who had captivated Jeremiah's own attention.

 ''-I can show the people of Gotham that standing up to terror is the only way to take it's power away.'' Jeremiah seemed to be considering the young teen's words and against her heart's wishes, Elsie approached the redhead, placing her hand on his shoulder.

  ''Miah, don't you want Jerome put away where he can't hurt anyone? Where he can't hurt you? I haven't slept in so many days because of all this. Please, let's both get some peace.'' She widened her eyes, squeezing his shoulder gently, an act that always worked on Jerome and so far, it luckily worked on his twin.

 Jeremiah gave a half smile before nodding at Bruce. ''Well said.'' Elsie relaxed, leaning up to plant a soft kiss on his cheek and he took a swing from his glass as Jim's phone rang.

  As Jim spoke on the phone, Elsie handed Jeremiah his orange coat that was hanging on a coat rack. 

 ''The gas. Penguin told me about a new Scarecrow toxin. Head over to the lab, we're heading to the square. They've got a weapon. Poison gas.'' Elsie gasped, catching everyone's attention.

 ''Jerome, he.... when he took me to Penguin's mansion before he had his follower's drop me off at home, he injected something in my arm while his men held me down. I wasn't sure what it was, he only said that when the time was right, I wouldn't be like everyone else in the city. He must have given me an antidote...'' She cursed herself for not figuring it out sooner.

 ''Okay, let's go.'' Jeremiah took Elsie's hand, to her surprise, and led them out.


	36. Chapter 36

         Elsie's POV

When we arrived, Jerome was on stage, singing, like a punk rocker, only to stop when he saw our group. 

   What amazed me was that some of the audience members were nodding along to his singing. 

  Well, it is Gotham. Go figure.

''Well, look who decided to show up. We were starting to get nervous. Especially the mayor here. My guests of honor and my lovely dollface, please, take your seats on stage.'' My nose wrinkled at the Bronx accent he suddenly had developed over the past week.

With a nod and a pat to his shoulder, Bruce began approaching the stage, a determined and fearless expression on his face. 

   I followed closely behind him, avoiding the stares and frowns that people sent my way. I assumed Jeremiah was following, but only because Jerome addressed him.

''Hello brother.''

We walked in silence before a loud series of gunshots echoed off the buildings and to my horror, the snipers were being shot by Jerome's men. 

   Audience members screamed and ducked, crouching low as to not be killed themselves on stage, Jerome crossed his arms behind his back.

''I had my guys take the advantage points last night. So, they've been watching your little swat team, all day. Now, Bruce, brother dear! Get up on stage, it's time to really get this party started!''

 

When we finally arrived at the stage, Bruce and Jeremiah were collared and sat in chairs, while Jerome sat me down on a chair next to Jeremiah, but not before planting a peck on my cheek.

''It's terrible to admit it, but everyone's got their favorite. Right, brother?'' Jerome turned to Jeremiah who glared at him hatefully. 

   Jerome suddenly came to stand before me, gesturing for me to stand up before taking the seat I had previously occupied and sat down, pulling me down so that I sat on his lap. 

   I internally cringed, wondering what I must have looked like to everyone.

''The one who cleans their room, does their homework. Doesn't try to kill everybody. Little Mr. perfect here,'' he pointed at Jeremiah ''yeah, he was that guy. He got adopted by rich folks, went to the top schools, to the top college, meanwhile I got dragged through the circus by my depressed alcoholic mother,'' Jerome's hand tightened around my waist and I rested my hand on him, rubbing soothing circles "forced to clean up elephant dung everyday," I scrunched up my nose "do you know how big those things are folks?" 

"Jerome...." I groaned in disgust and he patted my leg. 

"But I knew something, Mommy and Daddy never knew," Jerome leaned over me, allowing me to get a wiff of him, and damn he smelt really good "you're as crazy as I am." 

Jerome lifted me off his lap and I reached for him, to stop him from doing whatever it was he planned to do to his brother but he brushed me off. 

"See," he flicked open a knife as Jeremiah began to struggle in his bonds "we got the same blood running through us," he leaned in, locking eyes with his twin "we are practically identical," he cut Jeremiah's restraints "you are a killer. It's your nature, don't try to fight it." He hands Jeremiah the knife. 

I watched him closely, seeing a wave of emotions pass over his face before he suddenly went or attack Jerome who step sided him, laughing as he proceeded to kick Jeremiah.

Jerome's followers held me back as Jerome continues to kick Jeremiah until a wave of gunshots was heard and Jim suddenly shot Jerome in the shoulder, causing me to scream. 

Breaking free of the men holding me, I ran to Jerome's side as he tried get the mayor's bomb to go off to no success. 

Scowling, Jerome grabbed my hand and using his other, pressed it on his wounded shoulder as he dragged me away while everyone ran about. 

 

Jerome led me inside a building, climbing stairs until we reached a rooftop. 

He paused by the edge of the room, turning to me, and his gaze softened. 

"You are so precious to me Elsie. I've never loved anyone at all, not like how much I do for you. I love you very much." He took my hands.

I stared up at him, not seeing the cruel, murdering, scarred lunatic that everyone else on the world saw, but instead I saw the man who never knew love or knew how to love, until he loved me. 

"I love you too Jerome." I smiled as he lifted my hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to my knuckles before leaning in to kiss me. 

"To the moon and back Ell."

We pulled away when Jim approached us, a gun raised at Jerome who pushed me away from him, climbing up on the ledge. 

"Put your hands up!"

"Beautiful isn't she?" Jerome was staring up at the blimp that was heading towards us, and I grew concerned with how pale he was getting from his blood loss "Just give me a second, gotta call the pilot, tell him to get in position." Jerome began dialing on a phone but Jim shot it out of his hand. 

"Ow! Not cool! Hehe, doesn't matter, too late anyway.... BOMBS AWAY!" He yelled and Jim shot him in the stomach.

"Noo!" I screamed, rushing towards Jerome as he began to fall backwards. 

"Funny." Was all he said before he disappeared over the edge.

I rushed to the ledge, falling to my knees on relief at seeing Jerome hanging onto a poll, though just barely. 

"Quite the dilemma Jim. You gonna let me fall and die and have Elsie hate you for the rest of your life. Or are you gonna pull me up and arrest me?" He grinned "what's it gonna be? Lawman, or murderer?" He reaches up with his free hand and I snapped my head at Jim who was hesitating.

"Fucking help him!" I yelled, not believing how long it was taking Jim to take my boyfriend's hand. 

  Jerome was right about one thing, I would hate Jim for the rest of my life if he let Jerome die.

Jim suddenly reached down, stretching for Jerome until Jerome pulled his hand away chuckling. 

"Jerome!" I hissed, not believing what was happening. 

"Good ol' Gordon. Always playing by the rules. That's why I'll outlive you, that's why I'm loved. Cause I don't give a damn about the rules." I couldn't believe Jerome was actually planning to commit suicide. 

"That's a long way down. You sure you'll outlive me?"

"Oh I'm sure,cause I'm more than a man. I'm an idea, a philosophy. And I will live on in the shadows within Gotham's discontent." He grinned and that's when I snapped. 

" All this time, you lied," Jerome and Jim's gazes turned to me as I shook my head "I gave you my heart and my mind and you deceived me. You made me think that you loved me..... I have spent half of my life either mourning, worrying or loving you and you're just going to leave me?" My voice grew louder.

"Elsie, don't think of me like that. Course I love you, and you will carry on just like last time, you'll live for me. Trust me, Gotham has a way of working in your favor." He smiles but I shook my head, tears dripping down my chin and onto my neck. 

" No I won't. Not without you alive. I need you......I'm pregnant,'' Jerome's smile fell as he stared at me in disbelief ''I can't raise this baby by myself. I will never forgive you if you abandon us Jerome. Unless you want Jeremiah to raise your child. This baby needs you as much as I do. Please don't leave me, Jerome....'' She sniffed as tears began falling down her cheeks ''Please don't go..... please....'' 

For a moment, it looked as though Jerome was actually going to let go, but at the last minute, he gripped Jim's still outreaching hand and the detective began pulling the ginger manic up.

Once he was safely over to the ground, I launched myself onto Jerome, sobbing and repeatedly kissing his face.

''I love you, you fucking idiot! I love you so much," I buried her face in his neck and felt Jerome wrap his arms around my shaking form "Don't ever so something like that again." 

''Let's get a medic up here,'' Jim spoke into his collar as he watched the two.

"Did ya mean it? You're pregnant?" I nodded and took his bloodied glove and pressed it against the bump that I'd been hiding beneath loose shirts.

"I am, I found about two months ago. My parents wanted me to get an, abortion.... they didn't think the baby would be good for my psyche, but I couldn't. Thank you for not dying." I whispered the last part in his ear. 

"The things I do for you." Jerome and I watched as swat members and paramedics swarmed the rooftop, the former pointing their guns at my ginger lover. 

"Any backup plans t get yourself out of this one?" I asked quietly and Jerome glanced at me, a painful yet amused smirk playing across his scared mouth. 

"You don't know me at all, do you dollface?"

 

  


	37. Chapter 37

Indeed Jerome did have a backup plan. As the group were descending down the stairs, a gas bomb was suddenly thrown through an open window and before anyone could react, smoke filled every inch of the room. 

  Elsie felt hands grab her and drag he through the blinding smoke and shove her into what felt like a car.

  Once the smoke cleared she realized she was in the back of an obviously stolen ambulance, if judging by one of Jerome's men driving wildly through the city was any indication. 

  She watched as someone with obvious medical training began to remove Jerome's coat and shirt before getting to work on his bullet wounds. 

She sat on a daze, watching Jerome pass out from blood loss, keeping a tight grip on his hand. 

She had to blink when a pair of fingers were snapped in front of her face, the cult member glaring at her from under a mop of dark curls. 

  "Your blood type? What's your blood type?" She snapped impatiently, holding up a brand new sealed syringe.

"....uh, O+ and Jerome's B-." Elsie began hurrying rolling up her sleeve as another follower took the syringe from his associate and carefully slid the needle into Elsie's elbow while his associate stuck another syringe into Jerome, beginning the blood transfer. 

  

 

  The ambulance finally stopped inside the garage of an obviously abandoned  house on the waterfront, and Jerome was immediately wheeled out and into the house where the two followers quickly began to work on him, removing the bullets and sowing him up. 

  Against her wishes, Elsie was removed from the room and sent to an obviously occupied bedroom and with a start, she realized it was the room that Jerome has been occupying when he wasn't staying with her. 

  She walked around the room, spotting discarded knives, guns, pieces of clothing. But what really caught her attention, was the framed photo of her and Jerome that her mother had taken of them one afternoon when he had returned with the circus back to Gotham a few years back. 

 

She smiled, she hadn't realized that he had kept that photo. It felt like a lifetime ago that things had been normal between the two of them. Before he killed Lila, and everything went sideways. 

Picking up the frame, she ran her fingers over the glass and turned when the door opened and Jerome was rolled into the room and placed onto the bed. 

  "He should wake up anytime soon. Ensure he doesn't strain himself." The follower from the ambulance instructed Elsie before she was left alone with a sleeping Jerome. 

  Moving to the bed, she sat next to his head, and ran her hand over his hair. The gel that had been keeping his hair upright and spiky, had lost its effect and now his red locks laid messily over his head.  

  She watched as Jerome let out a groan before his eyes fluttered open, locking on hers before a smile grew on his face. 

"Hi baby....." Elsie cooed softly, and continued to stroke his hair. 

"Hi... so, how's my diagnosis doc?" Jerome asked attempting to sit up, but Elsie eased his back down. 

"You're going to bed ridden for a while and you're a total piece of work in my opinion." She shrugged. 

"Yeah, I guess I am." Jerome sighed through his nose before leaning his head back.

"I can't believe you actually thought you could just leave me like that..... really Jerome?" She asked exasperated. 

"Well, I was hoping I'd be dead so I wouldn't have to listen to you yell at me about this, but seeing as I'm not.... I don't really have an answer for you right now. Besides, I have a bigger right to be pissed. You've been hiding a pregnancy from me?" Elsie's body slumped tiredly. 

"You're upset I'm having this baby?" She asked quietly and Jerome shook his head, reaching out to take her hand. 

"No, I'm actually a bit excited,  
we'll make some good looking kids. I'm pissed because you kept this from me. You let me drag you around where you could have easily hurt yourself and the baby," Jerome glared at Elsie who shrunk slightly "who knew before me?" 

"Jerome-"

"Elsie." 

  "My parents and my brothers. Nobody else, well except Gordon now too." she confirmed. 

"Good. Let's keep it that way. At least until I gain better control over things." 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Elsie let out a breath and took Jerome's hand to regain his attention. 

"Jerome, I've been planning to leave Gotham. I've thought long and hard on it. This baby, this baby will be a instant target the moment he's born. I won't put my child at risk. You have too many enemies Jerome, so many. I can't worry about my son, about what somebody's going to do to him every second he's out of my sight. I had asked Jeremiah for pointers on how to disappear and become untraceable. I want you to come with me. Let's leave Jerome, forget everything and start over, far away...." she squeezed his hand and his eyes flickered from her face down to her stomach. 

"It's a boy?" He asked and she nodded, watching as he reached out a hand and laid it carefully over her bump "I can't leave El. I have so much to accomplish still." Elsie closed her eyes.

"Then I'll leave by myself." 

"You know I won't let you go." Jerome reminded her. 

"At least let me go to have the baby. It'll be safer for me if I have him out of Gotham, away from all the danger." She persuaded.

"There's no need for that babydoll. As far as anyone's concerned, I'm dead." Elsie furred her brows and Jerome went on to explain how he had a few selected trustworthy cult members create a decoy of himself that they threw off the rooftop. 

Gordon had no choice but to play along, seeing it easier to keep everyone calm until Jerome was ready to resurface, and when he would, the GCPD would be ready. 

However, he didn't let on that he had sent his twin a little 'gift' of sorts, personally he was curious to see how Jeremiah was going to play things out. 

"So, what you want me to hide away with you in the shadows?" Elsie crossed her arms. 

"No, I want you to play the part of the grieving pregnant girlfriend. You're the key to making this whole situation believable. Which means, you're going to have to hang around my delightful brother cause as far as he knows, the last time I did something majorly wrong you ran straight for him. It'd be odd if you didn't. This is actually gonna work out perfectly," Jerome grew excited "Yes, you can be my eyes and ears when it comes to that traitor. He's had a little crush on you ever since he met you and you'll use that to your advantage. You catch my drift?" Elsie nodded with reluctance. The last thing she wanted to do was become a spy. 

"And what're you going to do in the meantime?" 

"Heal up I guess." Jerome shrugged with a pout. He hated to be restricted. 

Elsie nodded in satisfaction "Good. I want you to get better. I can't have my freckles running around Gotham only to collapse because he didn't let his stitches heal correctly," She pinched his cheek "I really need to check in with my folks. Their probably so worried...." She grimaced. She also had to check in on Ace.

"You that eager to get away from me babe?" Jerome pouted. 

"Never. But, I do have stuff to do and you have rest to catch up on." She leaned down to kiss him and felt one of his hands move to her bump again, rubbing it, making a smile grow on her lips. Jerome really seemed to be liking the idea of a baby. 

Which was good because he could have reacted the other way, and she shuddered to imagine what he would have done to her.

"You can come up with a cover story about what happened after I "died" and my men'll write down this address for you to come visit. But do so discreetly." Jerome pulled her in for another kiss, growling hungrily in her mouth but Elsie pulled away. 

"No, none of that until your stitches are out. We don't want to start something we can finish." She said breathlessly and Jerome groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"Alright. I'll see you later dollface." 

 

 

In another life, Elsie could have been an actress. She played the part of the heartbroken, grieving girlfriend excellently. 

At first Jim was having trouble believing her story, but a shared look passed over their faces and a mutual understanding was made. 

Jerome wasn't dead, but he wasn't resurfacing anytime soon and it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. 

Her parents were much easier to convince, still in their mourning of Jason, they huddled Elsie close, asking if the girl wished to move back in, but she kindly declined, needing her own space. 

"I am sorry honey. I know deep down you really did love him, despite everything." Her father rubbed her shoulder as he hugged her and Elsie felt a wave of guilt for lying to him. 

"I did. And.... he never even knew I'm pregnant.... he's never going to see our son......" she whispered and her father tightened his hold on her. 

"But you'll always have a piece of him with you. He's got a brother right? Why don't you go spend some time with him, you both were closest to Jerome. You two need to mourn together." Her father kissed the top of her head and she felt like a little girl again. Safe. 

 

When she did finally make her way to the bunker two days later, Jerome greeted her with a small sad smile an without words, she threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his neck. 

When she eventually pulled away they talked and when Jeremiah offered her a drink she declined, finally revealing to him that she was pregnant with his nephew. 

She watched as a series of emotions passed over Jeremiah's face before settling on awkwardness. 

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order." He raised his glass in a toast before drinking the entire contents with a grimace. Elsie narrowed her gaze.

“It's not the baby's fault," Jeremiah stared at her blankly "the baby is completely innocent. And it's made of me and of Jerome, and you're not only Jerome's brother, you're his twin. So don't you dare judge my child for his father's faults Jeremiah, don't you dare." She hissed, standing up and moving to leave only to feel Jeremiah grasp her wrist. 

"I'm sorry Elsie. Please forgive me." Jeremiah asked quietly, big eyes wide behind his glasses. 

  "I just don't want to forget him Miah." She whispered and felt Jeremiah wrap his arms around her in a soothing hug. 

 

  Hours later Elsie slept in the guest room in the bunker, completely out cold, the events of the day taking their toll on her body. Because she was such a deep sleeper, she wasn't aware of her bedroom door opening and a tall figure slipping inside. 

  Jeremiah moved silently throughout the room until he came to stand before the sleeping woman. The bed sheet had slipped to rest just below her stomach and his eyes locked on her face before trailing down to the bulge of her stomach. 

  Expression blank, the thoughts swirled through his mind and he reached down, pressing his hand against her stomach, imagining the child that was growing inside of her. 

  Elsie was right earlier about one account. The child was indeed half of her and half of Jerome. And Jerome and he were identical twins, one embryo that had split. 

What was Jerome's was his. 

  And since he was dead, that included his unborn child and his girlfriend. 

  And nobody would take from him what he deemed to belong to him.


	38. Chapter 38

               Elsie's POV

It's been three months since the last time Jerome had been seen around Gotham. 

My time was split into three categories: working at the vet clinic, spending time with Jeremiah (and as of lately Bruce also) and checking in/ loving up Jerome. 

Jerome's stitches had been removed at this point and he took full advantage of that fact.

 

Collapsing back onto the bed, I sighed contently as Jerome laid back next to me, a wide satisfied smirk on his face. 

He opened his arm, allowing me to curl against his side, my stomach pressed against his hip. 

He kissed my forehead as we cuddled, not many people knew, but Jerome was a after sex cuddle addict. His other hand came to rest on my stomach, stroking it and his smile grew as the baby kicked.

"Now you got him started." I groaned and felt Jerome's chest vibrate with a laugh. 

"Ease up on Mommy kid, she's been working hard." Jerome often talked to my stomach, it was very endearing how attendant he was to my needs and the well-being of our unborn child. 

It was moments like that I wish people could see, they were the moments that reminded me he was human and not the monster Gotham played him out to be. 

"So, status update?" Jerome asked suddenly. 

"Jeremiah and Bruce are still working on the generators. They should be up and running soon. That's all I know," I shrugged and Jerome yawned bored "I don't know why you keep asking for updates. Their not doing anything you would consider interesting. What're you waiting for freckles?" I looked up and ran a hand down his face. 

Because appearances weren't really important when you never left your home, Jerome hadn't been shaving as of late and a light stubble and mustache covered his face (like the photo in the last chapter) that I found very sexy.

"Nothing dollface. Nothing." Jerome silenced me with a kiss, that slowly became heated until he was trailing kisses down my collar bone, my chest, my stomach until he went further south, causing my eyes to flutter close, all thoughts disappearing. 

 

A few hours later I stood to the side as Bruce and Jeremiah prepared to test out the generator. 

Honestly, Bruce looked more excited than Jeremiah about the machine, a look of childlike excitement on his maturing face. 

Jeremiah gave the cue for Bruce to cut the power and he did, and we were shut in complete darkness until a quiet humming began and the generator started, emitting a blue glow and the lights within the workroom turned on. 

Smiling, I clapped quietly, until my phone began buzzing and I excused myself answering a work call. 

   When I hung up, the atmosphere had changed drastically and Jeremiah was hyperventilating, claiming Jerome wasn't dead and that he was coming for him. I was confused but I remained silent as I approached the fearful man, resting my hand on his shoulder and rubbing it soothingly. 

"Miah, you have to let go. You have to move on, I have. I've accepted that Jerome is ...... gone. It's time that you did too." I hated the lies I had to spread but Jeremiah needed to let go of Jerome for now. For his sanity's sake at least. 

"Elsie's right, it's time to let him go. I'll go with you to the cemetery to prove that he's dead," Wait what? "I'm sure Elsie would come too." Bruce shot me a pointed look. 

   Swallowing I met Jeremiah's inquisitive eyes and nodded. 

"Of course. We can do this together." I smiled tightly. 

 

How is it, that things can spiral out of control in a matter of minutes? After reaching the graveyard Jeremiah began freaking out, convinced that Jerome had stolen Bruce's face and was deceiving him. 

He pointed two guns, one at Bruce and the other at me, forcing us to march up the hill where Jerome's dummy was buried. 

   Bruce helped me up the hill, letting me grip his arm as I stumbled over a root. I glanced behind me to glare at Jeremiah, not impressed with his behavior.

The dummy was not in the grave, instead it was prepped up against the grave, and Jeremiah's face paled as he approached it, muttering to himself in disbelief. 

Within minutes Jerome's cult members, not the ones that he trusted with his well-being as secret swarmed us, Bruce and I being restrained while one grabbed Jeremiah who was oddly  
laughing. 

What happened next was something I would not forget.


	39. Chapter 39

Elsie's POV

Jeremiah stared at us, the cult members silent for once as we all watched the bloody face of Jeremiah.

"Jerome victorious? Are you serious?" I didn't like the monotone voice he had adapted. It was creepy and off putting "he's dead, haven't you been paying attention?"

Bruce and I watched in disbelief as Jeremiah wiped the blood off his face, revealing chalk white skin.  

   "Thank God I'm done with that," Jeremiah proceeded to kick his brother's fake corpse back into the open grave, and leaned in to whisper something to what he thought was Jerome. 

  "Look, Bruce, like everything Jerome set his mind to, his insanity gas failed, other than some mild cosmetic effects, he might as well sprayed me with water. You all need to see Jerome for the utter dud that he was, so I donned a mask of madness to show you how feeble that is, compared to actual greatness. Behold, the face of true sanity." Jeremiah gestured to himself.

Elsie furred her brows. Insanity gas? What the hell did Jerome do....

  " I have a book of Jerome's obsessions and goals and I will outdo every one of them. Jerome wanted to turn Gotham into a madhouse. But, to truly build something, you must tear down what is already there."

   I felt my knees buckle slightly and my vision blur. Everything was moving so fast....

  "-Think about it. You want to carry or Jerome's crazy plan sanely? What could be madder than that?" Bruce shook his head.

   "Madder? Let's see," Jeremiah opened Jerome's diary to a random page "ah, here for example. Jerome wanted to slather in honey and have you eaten alive by beetles," the followers chuckled and I curled my lip in disgust at them "Now that's mad."

  "Me if I want to kill you, Bruce, I'll just do it. I'll shoot you in the head. Simply and sanely," He raised his gun and I felt my heart drop into my stomach "But I don't want to kill you." Jeremiah tilted the gun away and I relaxed while the followers booed and complained "are ya gonna listen? Or are you going to behave like children? See, I don't wanna kill you, because I want to show you how much I've changed things. How much, we've changed things, because I could not have done this without your help." Jeremiah smiled at Bruce.

Jeremiah continued to explain himself to Bruce until a loud explosion was sounded in the distance,  
Jeremiah explaining that Jim Gordon was dead. 

   I felt light headed as Bruce began shouting, until Jeremiah hit him over the head with the butt of his gun, Bruce falling into the open grave. 

It was then that Jeremiah turned his attention to me, smiling at me with his creepy pale eyes that were filled with darkness that unnerved me. 

"And what to do with you," He cocked his head slightly as I glared at him "You know Elsie, Jerome was right about one thing. We are identical, in the sense though, that we both had a deep rooted attraction for you. I do believe that I will keep you and my nephew. It's traditional in Irish-American culture from a brother to take on his brother's family when he's dead. And I'm all about tradition." Jeremiah grinned at me, reaching out to stroke my face and I leaned away.

Chuckling, he turned to his men "take her to to the warehouse." He nodded and I was transferred to a different set of arms and dragged to a car, kicking and struggling the entire time. 

 

I grew confused as the scenery began to look familiar and I furred my brows as they pulled into a very familiar garage. 

  The backdoor was opened and I stepped out, glancing the cult members who remained silent leaving to go about their business. 

"Jerome?" I called nervously, walking further into the house, one hand covering my stomach, where the baby kicked softly, as if telling me that I wasn't alone. 

Venturing further in, I ran straight into his arms when I spotted him at the foot of the stairs, a smirk on his face while Ace sat beside his feet, his head getting scratched by the man. 

    "How?" I pulled away to look up at him and he rested his hands on my waist. 

"You weren't the only spy I sent out there to watch my dear brother, I got people all over the city. So, tell me dollface, what's become of my perfect sibling?"

 

No One's POV

"Hahahahahaha! You gotta be kidding me?!" Jerome was in stitches in the living room, a few photographs clutched in his hand. 

Elsie watched her boyfriend roll around, Jerome was absolutely tickled about Jeremiah's cosmetic changes. 

One of his cult members had snapped a few photos for him while they were still at the graveyard and Jerome had been laughing for two minutes straight already. 

"I mean really? He looks like a 18th century drag prostitute. Oh man, this is perfect....." Jerome's laughter began to die down while Elsie sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine lazily. 

"And it doesn't bother you that he's taking your plans and rearranging them to suit his own purposes?" She asked dryly as Jerome sat up from his position on the ground. 

"Na, the thing about me is, I'm an idea in itself. A new plan will formulate when the time is right. Besides, why worry about him, when I got the most beautiful woman in the entire city having my baby here?" He purred, moving and spreading her legs so he rested between them, lying his head on her stomach and listening to the baby moving inside of her. 

Elsie reached down and stroked his hair to calm herself, still rattled from the day. 

"He said he's going to keep me," She felt Jerome tense underneath her hand and continued despite knowing that no good was going to come out of her continuing her train of words "said in the Irish-American culture it's custom to take in family." She felt Jerome shake underneath her and he suddenly pulled away, a dark expression on his face.

"If he lays a fucking finger on you I will rip his heart out of his chest." He growled and Elsie cupped his face, smoothing her fingers over his scars until he relaxed. 

"Hey, look at me. Nobody is ever going to take me away from you, especially not Jeremiah. Relax Jay," She leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth but he turned his face at the last minute and kissed her "I love you so much freckles."

"Too the moon and back dollface," Jerome winked "You know, I was thinking earlier today, in an alternate universe I could have been born in a large family with a constantly drunk father, a older sister who's the only mother figure me and my siblings, had I had been a bipolar gay teenager in love with a short tempered thug while you could have been a very talented actress married to a monarch heir." Jerome said seriously, he and Elsie staring at each other until they both burst into laughter. 

"You really are funny Jay."


	40. Chapter 40

Jerome heard through the grapevine that Bruce was back at the manor and thought it was the perfect opportunity for Elsie to pay "his favorite volunteer" a visit. 

"I know you care about that kid." He helped her out on her coat and she looked up at him. 

"I do. And I'd appreciate it if you stopped trying to kill him." She frowned as Jerome laughed. 

"We'll see sweetheart. We'll see." 

 

 

"I'm so glad your okay Bruce." Elsie hugged the teenager tightly before pulling away to look him over. 

"I should be saying the same about you. Is the baby ok?" She smiled at his question and nodded. 

"Besides keeping me up all night? Yep, right as rain." Bruce gestured for her to sit on the couch in the study just as Alfred walked in, a tea tray in his hands. 

"I took the liberty of brewing turmeric tea miss Elsie, it's supposed to help with sore backs and such miss." Alfred winked as the girl beamed up at him. 

"Bruce if you ever get rid of Alfred give him my telephone number." She jokes as the butler excused himself from the room. 

"There's got to be a way to stop Jeremiah....." Bruce stated and Elsie looked at her hands before looking back up at the young heir. 

"I don't know Bruce, Jeremiah's smart, and he's the type of man to cover every avenue and think ahead. I hate to admit it, but there may not be an answer....." she ran a hand over her stomach soothingly. 

"We can't afford to think that way. Gotham can't afford it." Bruce stated firmly and Elsie opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a new voice.

"Bruce." The two turned to see Selina standing by the window, awkwardly eyeing the two. 

Bruce glanced at Elsie who got the message, and with his assistance, got to her feet, pulling out her phone. 

"I need to use the bathroom anyway. One of the downsides of being pregnant, kids press on your bladder constantly." She watched the two teens stare at her and she winced "and you two did not need to hear that....." she quickly excused herself.

 

As she was entering the study, she saw the figure of Jeremiah enter from the opposite doorway, pistol in his hand as he approached Selina and Bruce. 

   Without thinking, Elsie flew at him, making a motion to grab the gun, only to have Jeremiah backhand her, causing her to hit her head against the glass frame of a painting, a blade of glass slicing her cheek. 

Thankfully she landed on her bottom, her hands protectively holding her bump as she watched, in almost slow motion as Jeremiah pushed the gun against Selina's stomach, pulling the trigger. 

Within moments Alfred was beating the shit out of Jeremiah while Bruce hovered over a bleeding Selina. 

  On instinct, Elsie rushed to the teenagers sides, pushing Bruce away as she examined the girl who was slowly losing consciousness. 

"Selina, I need you to stay awake okay? Bruce grab me some sort of cloth, anything that's thick.... Bruce!" She snapped and the boy rushed over to the window, wiping the curtain down and quickly handing it to Else who put pressure on Selina's wound "Come on honey, stay with me." Elsie muttered, compressing on the girl's bleeding stomach, not liking how quickly Selina was gaining paleness. 

 

Thirty minutes later Elsie was holding Bruce against her as paramedics wheeled Selina away in an ambulance. 

   Elsie herself had been checked over, her cheek receiving five stitches and a bandage. Her only concern had been her baby who the paramedics assured didn't seem to have been hurt in her fall. 

Glancing to the opposite side of the fading ambulance, she watched the police shoving a bruised and battered Jeremiah into the back of a squad car. 

He locked gazes with her and she sent him the most hateful look she could master, and the look she got in return only managed to piss her off even more.

She had half a mind to open the back door and beat the shit out of the Valeska but Bruce needed her more at that moment. 

   The boy was barely holding his composure and she quietly ushered him inside while Alfred talked with the police. 

Once in the safety of closed doors Elsie sat Bruce down on a couch, sitting next to him. "Bruce, you don't have to be strong right now..... I will never think any less of you." She coaxed, my hand cradling his face and pushed his hair back motherly. 

She watched the tears well up in his eyes, her heart breaking as he buried his face into her chest, sobbing. 

   She pulled him as close as her stomach would allow, shushing and rocking him. Running her manicured hands over his hair she thought. 

From what he had told her on previous visits, Selina was one of his closest friends, and from what she gathered (and heard from Alfred) Bruce has a crush on the little street cat. 

"I know you don't like to be lied to Bruce, so I won't. I don't know if she's going to be 100% okay, but I do know that the doctors will do everything they can to help her." Bruce didn't like anything sugar coated. Not after his parents death and he appreciated Elsie's honesty.

 

Alfred offered to take the pregnant woman home after Bruce finally fell asleep with his head on her lap, but she declined, already arranging for one of Jerome's trusted cult members to pick her up. 

 

Lifting Bruce's head from her lap and replacing it with a pillow, she stroked his hair once before allowing Alfred to escort her out. 

"I am quite sorry you had to see all that miss Elsie." Alfred helped the girl slip back into her coat and she finally noticed that her shirt was covered in Selina's blood, as were her hands. 

"Don't apologize Alfred. It's nobody's fault but Jeremiah's. It's so unbelievable, everything that's happening..... and poor Selina...." she frowned. 

"Things are always to get worse before they get better miss. I've learned that over the years. Try to stay out of danger for the foreseeable future, Master Bruce nor myself will be able to take it if something happened to you." The butler opened the front door where the tinted windowed Lincoln was waiting at the bottom of the staircase. 

"I'll try Alfred. But no guarantees." She smiled sadly before walking through the door.

 

To say Jerome was pissed when he saw Elsie was an underestimate. He was livid. 

She watched as he tore apart of the living room, rippling our the couch pillows to reveal revolvers, machine guns and multiple boxes of bullets. She watched in disbelief as he began slipping the bullets into the slots.

"What're you doing?" She asked after a moment. 

"I'm loading up." Was all Jerome said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going down to the GCPD and I'm going to kill Jeremiah." Jerome stated nonchalantly, as though he was discussing their plans for dinner. 

"Jerome you can't go down there guns blazing or there's going to be trouble." Elsie walked over to him taking the gun from his hand and moving it a safe distance away. 

"He hurt you Elsie. You could have fallen and lost our son," Jerome hissed lowly, green eyes intense "that's more than enough reason for me to kill the little shit." 

"I know, I hate him too, but you gotta think with your head, not your heart.There are hundreds of cops swarming the place and if they see you, they'll kill you on the spot." Elsie tried to make Jerome see reason. 

"That son of a bitch has gone too far." Jerome stared into Elsie's eyes. 

"You know your brother, and you know he wouldn't allow himself to get arrested unless he wanted to. Think Jerome, why would he want to be arrested?" Elsie raised her eyebrows as Jerome narrowed his eyes, thinking.


	41. Chapter 41

Finally you guys are going to get that confrontation between Jerome and Jeremiah you've all been waiting for. 

 

Elsie clung to her door as the driver flew through the streets of Gotham, narrowly not getting them into a accident at least three times. 

Despite having her seatbelt fashioned to her securely, she still felt as though she'd fly easily through the windshield. 

Her eyes left her window to glance at Jerome who was sticking his head out the window, his own seat belt discarded behind him. 

"...Jerome.... I don't feel so good....." Elsie swallowed thickly as the driver made a harsh sudden turn, cars honking in protest around them. 

"Just hold it together babe. Hey Ricky, we almost there or what?!" Jerome barked at the driver. 

"Right around this corner boss if my tip is correct." 

  Elsie practically flew out of the car when 'Ricky' pulled to a stop in front of a huge building still under construction. 

With one hand on the roof of the car and the other holding her stomach, Elsie took deep breathes, trying to steady her swaying stomach and head. 

"Here. I don't know what's gonna happen up there, but you're going to stay on the sideline where it's safe. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to be able to defend yourself." Jerome handed Elsie a gun and she almost dropped the weapon in protest. 

She hated guns, hated what they represented and hated what they did. 

Ensuring four times that the safety was on, Elsie followed Jerome to the elevator, where they rode in silence with six of his men, Jerome attempting to whistle but failing horribly. If the situation wasn't so intense, Elsie would have laughed aloud. 

With a ding, the elevator doors opened, Jerome's men fanning out as they ensured it was safe for the couple to exit the elevator, which they did after receiving the all clear. 

Distant voices could be heard from the other side, past multiple walls and Jerome stalked towards them, Elsie at his heels. 

"-It's not really my cup of tea. But he convinced me." Jeremiah's monotone voice drawled and Elsie shuddered at the glare that formed on Jerome's face at the sound of his twin. 

   She watched him tighten his grip on his gun before turning to her. 

"Stay here." 

"What?! Jerome-" he cut her off with a quick, yet swift kiss on the lips, giving her a wink before walking around the corner, slowly clapping his hands. 

"And how easily you are convinced brother." 

Bruce and Jeremiah stared, equally shocked (though Jeremiah quickly masked his surprise, but not before Jerome caught it with a smirk) as Jerome made himself known, his men fanning out alongside him. 

"Impossible....." Jeremiah hissed, staring at Jerome as though he was a ghost "You're like a cockroach." He stared at Jerome eyes narrowed. 

"Improbable assbite. You know, I thought I was fucked up looking, but you, you look like a damn Japanese Geshia," Jeremiah glared at Jerome, pointing his gun at him "I mean God, you look like a fucking vampire. At least I still have a semi decent complexion." Jerome chuckled as Jeremiah grew agitated. 

"Jerome, I was expecting you three minutes earlier." Ra's smiled amused and Bruce turned to him. 

"You knew he was alive?" 

"I do see the future Bruce. Just like I know, your destiny will affect that child growing inside the stomach of Miss Daniels who is behind that corner." Ra's nodded towards the column where Elsie hid behind. 

"You know, you don't gotta involve her in your weird story telling. If you'll just excuse me and my brother, we'll be on our way." Jerome pointed his own gun at Jeremiah, both twins staring each other down. 

 

Within the blink of an eye, both of their guns were snatched from them and tossed over the edge of the building. 

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see, neither of you are meant to die today. Especially not by each other's hand." Ra's explained as Jerome groaned in annoyance stomping his foot. 

"Fine, I'll just kill him with my bare hands. Either way works for me." He cracked his neck, taking a step towards Jeremiah.

  "Actually, I'd like to be the one to kill him if you don't mind." Oswald's voice echoed off the walls as he, Tabitha and Barbara came into the light. 

  Elsie covered her head as gunfire erupted, and peaking around the corner she gasped, seeing Barbara slam the butt of her gun over Jerome's head, successfully knocking him unconscious. 

Dodging gunfire, the biracial girl hovered over Jerome's body, checking his pulse out of habit, relaxing when she felt a steady heartbeat. 

  A pair of hand suddenly landed on her shoulders and she looked up, jumping when she locked eyes with Jeremiah who smiled down at her. 

"Hello Elsie." 

  Screaming, Elsie thrashed in Jeremiah's hold, freezing when she sat the glint of a knife press against her stomach. 

"I'd hate to give you a C-section so early in your pregnancy, but if you don't behave yourself I'll be forced to cut that child out of your stomach and leave it for Jerome. Would you like that?" He asked rhetorically but she rapidly shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. 

  "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt my baby..." she whispered and Jeremiah smiled, helping her to stand. 

  "Good girl." He purred and she shuddered. 

  "Hey fuck face!" Jeremiah turned to glare at Tabatha, only to be ripped from Elsie, as Tabitha used her whip to drag him away from the girl.  

  Elsie watched as Jeremiah got the upper hand, holding the knife over Tabitha's face, his hand inching for her eye as she desperately tried to keep his hand away. 

Grabbing the gun Jerome had given her earlier, Elsie lined the weapon with her eye like Jerome had taught her, removed the safely and pulled the trigger, hearing a painful cry from Jeremiah.

  Tabitha locked eyes with the younger woman, giving her a proud smile. Elsie went to smile back but a loud explosion followed by a screech came form the distance. 

   Everyone's attention turned to the window where the Gotham bridge was falling into the ocean. Jeremiah grinned, clutching his arm as his plan was successful. 

  Tabitha suddenly rushed to Elsie, pulling the girl up and dragging her away from Jerome's unconscious form and towards the exit. 

"No! I can't leave him! Let me go, let me go!" She struggled but Tabitha hushed her. 

"His men got him, if you stay here Jeremiah will take you to where ever it is he crawled from." Tabitha hissed and Elsie went slack, allowing her to lead her out, followed closely by Barbara.

   Once all three women were inside the town car, the be home peeled off from the building, and Elsie stared longingly out the back window.


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you guys are going to get that confrontation between Jerome and Jeremiah you've all been waiting for.

Elsie clung to her door as the driver flew through the streets of Gotham, narrowly not getting them into a accident at least three times. 

Despite having her seatbelt fashioned to her securely, she still felt as though she'd fly easily through the windshield. 

Her eyes left her window to glance at Jerome who was sticking his head out the window, his own seat belt discarded behind him. 

"...Jerome.... I don't feel so good....." Elsie swallowed thickly as the driver made a harsh sudden turn, cars honking in protest around them. 

"Just hold it together babe. Hey Ricky, we almost there or what?!" Jerome barked at the driver. 

"Right around this corner boss if my tip is correct." 

  Elsie practically flew out of the car when 'Ricky' pulled to a stop in front of a huge building still under construction. 

With one hand on the roof of the car and the other holding her stomach, Elsie took deep breathes, trying to steady her swaying stomach and head. 

"Here. I don't know what's gonna happen up there, but you're going to stay on the sideline where it's safe. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to be able to defend yourself." Jerome handed Elsie a gun and she almost dropped the weapon in protest. 

She hated guns, hated what they represented and hated what they did. 

Ensuring four times that the safety was on, Elsie followed Jerome to the elevator, where they rode in silence with six of his men, Jerome attempting to whistle but failing horribly. If the situation wasn't so intense, Elsie would have laughed aloud. 

With a ding, the elevator doors opened, Jerome's men fanning out as they ensured it was safe for the couple to exit the elevator, which they did after receiving the all clear. 

Distant voices could be heard from the other side, past multiple walls and Jerome stalked towards them, Elsie at his heels. 

"-It's not really my cup of tea. But he convinced me." Jeremiah's monotone voice drawled and Elsie shuddered at the glare that formed on Jerome's face at the sound of his twin. 

   She watched him tighten his grip on his gun before turning to her. 

"Stay here." 

"What?! Jerome-" he cut her off with a quick, yet swift kiss on the lips, giving her a wink before walking around the corner, slowly clapping his hands. 

"And how easily you are convinced brother." 

Bruce and Jeremiah stared, equally shocked (though Jeremiah quickly masked his surprise, but not before Jerome caught it with a smirk) as Jerome made himself known, his men fanning out alongside him. 

"Impossible....." Jeremiah hissed, staring at Jerome as though he was a ghost "You're like a cockroach." He stared at Jerome eyes narrowed. 

"Improbable assbite. You know, I thought I was fucked up looking, but you, you look like a damn Japanese Geshia," Jeremiah glared at Jerome, pointing his gun at him "I mean God, you look like a fucking vampire. At least I still have a semi decent complexion." Jerome chuckled as Jeremiah grew agitated. 

"Jerome, I was expecting you three minutes earlier." Ra's smiled amused and Bruce turned to him. 

"You knew he was alive?" 

"I do see the future Bruce. Just like I know, your destiny will affect that child growing inside the stomach of Miss Daniels who is behind that corner." Ra's nodded towards the column where Elsie hid behind. 

"You know, you don't gotta involve her in your weird story telling. If you'll just excuse me and my brother, we'll be on our way." Jerome pointed his own gun at Jeremiah, both twins staring each other down. 

 

Within the blink of an eye, both of their guns were snatched from them and tossed over the edge of the building. 

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see, neither of you are meant to die today. Especially not by each other's hand." Ra's explained as Jerome groaned in annoyance stomping his foot. 

"Fine, I'll just kill him with my bare hands. Either way works for me." He cracked his neck, taking a step towards Jeremiah.

  "Actually, I'd like to be the one to kill him if you don't mind." Oswald's voice echoed off the walls as he, Tabitha and Barbara came into the light. 

  Elsie covered her head as gunfire erupted, and peaking around the corner she gasped, seeing Barbara slam the butt of her gun over Jerome's head, successfully knocking him unconscious. 

Dodging gunfire, the biracial girl hovered over Jerome's body, checking his pulse out of habit, relaxing when she felt a steady heartbeat. 

  A pair of hand suddenly landed on her shoulders and she looked up, jumping when she locked eyes with Jeremiah who smiled down at her. 

"Hello Elsie." 

  Screaming, Elsie thrashed in Jeremiah's hold, freezing when she sat the glint of a knife press against her stomach. 

"I'd hate to give you a C-section so early in your pregnancy, but if you don't behave yourself I'll be forced to cut that child out of your stomach and leave it for Jerome. Would you like that?" He asked rhetorically but she rapidly shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. 

  "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt my baby..." she whispered and Jeremiah smiled, helping her to stand. 

  "Good girl." He purred and she shuddered. 

  "Hey fuck face!" Jeremiah turned to glare at Tabatha, only to be ripped from Elsie, as Tabitha used her whip to drag him away from the girl.  

  Elsie watched as Jeremiah got the upper hand, holding the knife over Tabitha's face, his hand inching for her eye as she desperately tried to keep his hand away. 

Grabbing the gun Jerome had given her earlier, Elsie lined the weapon with her eye like Jerome had taught her, removed the safely and pulled the trigger, hearing a painful cry from Jeremiah.

  Tabitha locked eyes with the younger woman, giving her a proud smile. Elsie went to smile back but a loud explosion followed by a screech came form the distance. 

   Everyone's attention turned to the window where the Gotham bridge was falling into the ocean. Jeremiah grinned, clutching his arm as his plan was successful. 

  Tabitha suddenly rushed to Elsie, pulling the girl up and dragging her away from Jerome's unconscious form and towards the exit. 

"No! I can't leave him! Let me go, let me go!" She struggled but Tabitha hushed her. 

"His men got him, if you stay here Jeremiah will take you to where ever it is he crawled from." Tabitha hissed and Elsie went slack, allowing her to lead her out, followed closely by Barbara.

   Once all three women were inside the town car, the be home peeled off from the building, and Elsie stared longingly out the back window.


	43. Chapter 42

Elsie was sat in the lounge of Barbara and Tabitha's club, and she stared blankly ahead, shaking.

 

   All she wanted, was to be back home with Jerome, but instead, she was dragged to the feminist headquarters, obvious by all the women in suits carrying dangerous weapons walking about.

 

   "Remind me, when was it that we began taking in stray pregnant girls?'' Barbara crossed her arms as Tabitha wiped her whip off.

 

  "We couldn't  leave her behind. That crazy clown boy would have dragged her off somewhere."

Barbara raised a brow, cocking her head "Which one are you referring too? Because Jerome's alive, and now there are twin maniacs running loose in the city and we have the girl they're obsessed with. How long do you think it'll take for them to come blowing up our door to retrieve her, hmm?"

"I won't subject her to them."

Barbara pursed her lips, placing a hand on her hip "Why? Why do you have this sudden urge to protect this kid?"

Tabitha set down her whip, "she wasn't meant to be tangled in this world," Barbara blinked,  "She just has this thing about her, this goodness like she tries to see the best in people. I mean, look at the guy who got her pregnant. He's a lunatic. I've been keeping my eye on her, much like with Selina and I don't need your damn judgment." She snapped, hooking her whip on her hip and leaving Barbara alone.

 

Elsie looked up as Tabitha came into her line of sight, smiling down at the girl. "You can stay in one of the guest rooms. The bathroom is connected, so you can clean up." She offered her hand, and Elsie accepted, allowing the girl to help hoist her off the couch.

"Why?" Tabitha glanced back at Elsie as she paused before a door.

"Because you saved my life, and I also see some potential in you to join us." She winked before opening the door, stepping aside so Elsie could enter.

 

 

Once inside, Elsie headed straight for the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping down. She glanced at the large mirror behind her, running a hand over her stomach and the stretch marks that had developed. She had hated the marks and tried to shield them from Jerome's sight.

 

Elsie was standing naked in the master bedroom, running her hands over her recently developed stretch marks and frowned. 

The creaking of the door opening and closing had her grabbing the sheet covering the bed and quickly covered herself with it. 

"Babe, what're you doin'?" Jerome stopped in front of her, his head cocked to the side as he gave her an amused look.

''Nothing.'' She tightened the blanket around her shoulders.

''Elle...''

With a sigh, Elsie dropped the blanket, and threw her hands up ''This, my body. I did have stretch marks before I got pregnant, but now their all over my body and you're not gonna find me sexy anymore and it's stupid...'' 

She went to grab the blanket, but Jerome grabbed her hand, pulling her back over to the mirror and moved her to stand before it, and stood behind her.

''You know what I see when I look in the mirror?'' 

''A beached whale that should be thrown back into the ocean?'' Elsie stated dryly and Jerome chuckled.

''No, what I see is a beautiful woman, with a beautiful body, that became even more beautiful because she chose to carry my child. Those marks don't define who you are, it's your character. And I find them just another sexy part of you, they look like spider webs and I like spider webs.'' Jerome kissed the top of her head, running his fingers over her stretch marks.

''When did you get so poetic?'' Elsie reached up, cupping his face with one hand.

''I was taught by the best. You stayed with me when I had no frickin' face, your stretch marks are beauty marks compared to my physical issues sweetheart.'' Jerome snorted as Elsie turned, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

''Please, you're like a Roman warrior, all scarred and muscular....''She ran her hand down his chest before leaning up to kiss him, ''Thank you....'' She smiled genuinely.

 

"Spider webs huh?'' She ran her hands over her marks with a smile before walking into the shower.

 

  Stepping out of the shower three minutes later, Elsie wrapped a towel and exited the bathroom, only to come face to face with a porcelain mask with a jester hat that tilted, bells jingling softly. 

Elsie opened her mouth to scream, but the jester quickly shoved a cloth over her mouth, and within seconds, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

 

 

 

   Macy rolled her eyes as Jerome shot another victim, growling to himself. Hoisting herself off the desk she had been perched on, she moved to sit onto the couch next to where the redhead stood.

"That's not going to get her back any sooner." She deadpanned and Jerome shot her an annoyed look.

  "Then why don't you go out and do what you do best and look for her!" Jerome snapped, firing right above her head, and Macy just stared at him lazily with a smirk.

 

  "I'm a bounty hunter, not a babysitter. But, unfortunately, I seem to be yours while under your employment. Galvan and Keen took her to their feminist club in the heart of Gotham. They have at least twenty skilled assassins on their beck  and call and you expect me, with Bud and Lou to storm in there and retrieve your baby mama? I don't think so papi." 

  Jerome scowled, and opened his mouth to answer the older woman, but felt something press against his leg. 

Looking down, he watched as two hyena pups pawed at his legs, begging to be played with, their stubby little tails swishing excitedly.

  He'd stolen the two from the Gotham zoo after watching a documentary with Elsie about them. 

   Elsie had been pissed, demanding why he wanted the wild animals but then listening to their barks ended the conversation. 

    Jerome loved his new pets, but the only thing was, they saw Elsie and Macy as their alphas since in the wild female hyenas were the dominant members of the pack much to Jerome's annoyance and the ladies amusement. 

    Elsie had been worried about Ace, but the great Dane didn't seem to mind them, so long as he was the only one to sleep in Elsie and Jerome's bedroom, other than that, they were good.

  "They need the experience. I'm not paying you to lay around and drink daiquiris. Find Elsie before I throw you into the bay." Jerome pointed the gun warningly at the woman who raised a scarred eyebrow before rolling her eyes and standing up. 

   ''You don't pay me for me to take care of you like a child.''

  ''Thank you, mommy.'' Jerome winked, cackling as she glared at him. 

The thirty-year-old loathed when Jerome called her mommy and because he knew she did, Jerome made a point of calling it as often as he could.   

  With a sharp whistle, Bud and Lou left Jerome's side with reluctance to follow the woman out of the room who flipped Jerome off as she walked.

  Jerome had found Macy shortly after his last escape from Arkham, according to her, a bounty had been placed on his head and Jerome found her to be quite amusing with her lazy, lax way of life, yet deadly and excellent hunting skills. 

He tripled the bounty and since then, even after she'd been paid, she stuck around, claiming that the redhead would get himself killed if she wasn't there to watch over him like a nanny. Personally, Jerome thought she found him just as amusing as he did her. 

 

 

 

An aching pain was all Elsie felt as her eyes cracked open. 

   With a jolt, the last events replayed in her mind and she looked down, relieved that she was dressed in tights and a loose (well as loose as her stomach would allow) blouse. She cringed, hoping a woman had changed her. 

Elsie blinked against the light that came from the room, letting out a groan as she held her head.

 

   "I see you're awake. I hope you're comfortable." Jeremiah's voice echoed and Elsie's eyes locked on the pale man who sat in an armchair across from the bed she laid on, a book in his hand.

  '' What the hell is wrong with you people in this city?! I'm not a damn dog on a leash to be dragged around. Jeremiah...... I swear if you don't let me go-''

''Jerome is such a bad influence on you. You're such a mannerable young woman yet you converse and spend time with utter trash,'' Elsie's eyes narrowed at the insult towards her boyfriend ''I don't see why you can't understand what I'm doing is for you.''

  ''What the hell are you talking about. And talk normal, you sound like a 16th-century pervert.'' Elsie scrunched up her nose and Jeremiah frowned.

''I will keep you here with me until you all the insanity that Jerome has poisoned into your system is out. A detox or cleansing if you will. Much like people searching for themselves by living with Buddist monks, you're staying here until you understand that I am the only man who could ever treat you the way you deserve.'' Elsie stared at Jerome, slowly shaking her head. 

''You are crazier than Jerome if you think I'm going to fucking roll over and let you try attempt some botched Stockholm syndrome bullshit, truly you got another fucking thing coming.'' She spat.

  Jeremiah's face darkened as he stood, walking over until he leaned over Elsie who had crawled back against the headboard, eyeing him fearfully.

  ''I am not crazy and I find your insult hurtful and I do not forgive lightly. You need to learn that your actions have consequences. I am a gentleman, so I will not lay a hand on that beautiful Venus face of yours, but...'' Jeremiah leaned closer until their faces were inches apart and Elsie could see her own reflection in his eyes.

   ''Since you don't find my presence desirable, I will leave you alone. You will be given your food through the door and there is a toilet and sink behind that other door. I will see you when I believe you've learned your lesson until then, think on all your sins that that snake of a brother brainwashed you with.''

  With that said, Jeremiah pulled away, walking to the bedroom door, not giving Elsie a second glance as he slammed the door behind him. 

Once alone, Elsie laid on her side, wrapping her arms around her stomach and allowing the tears to flow freely. She wanted to go home and she wanted Jerome. 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 43

    Elsie's POV

   I don't know how many days I was locked in that bedroom. The lack of windows prevented me from knowing if  I had slept for one day, or a week or a month. 

   Jeremiah has kept true to his word, I never saw him, only Ecco who brought in a sandwich and plastic jug of water occasionally. The blonde was stonic as usual. 

"Tell Jeremiah I'm ready to speak to him, please." I added, hoping the blonde would deliver the message. 

 

I waited until my eyes began to drop and I fell asleep. I awoke to a hand stroking my hair back and through bleary eyes I stared at a familiar shape. 

"Jerome...." I mumbled and the petting stopped and the figure sighed.

"Another reason I hate being an identical twin." My vision cleared and I stared at Jeremiah who, I wouldn't exactly say was pouting, but pretty close to it.

"How long have I been here?"  
I asked immediately and Jeremiah glanced at his wrist. 

"Three days, give or take a few hours." He shrugged nonchalantly. Jerome must be having a fit by now.

"Indeed he is, he's been make a mess of my ashy city as we speak searching for you and hunting for me," I must have voiced my thought aloud "And because I cannot deal with him regaining more followers by further proving he's active, I'm going to release you into the city very soon, hopefully it'll shut him up enough that I can continue on my work and finding Bruce." I narrowed my eyes at that last part. 

"What do you want with Bruce?" My protective side was coming out and Jeremiah smiled. 

"Oh we are best friends but we must first work through his anger and resent towards me shooting the stray cat," Selina. "I'm also releasing you because unlike me, you need sunlight and fresh air, especially in your condition" He added pointedly "I really hate cutting our visit so short, but time is only ours to borrow. Ecco will take you back into the city in three more days." Jeremiah said dismissively but I stared at him. 

"I thought we were friends once...."

"We are."

  " Than why were you treating me like you did? And your niece or nephew.... how can you be so cruel... For once I want a straight answer Jeremiah, I want to know why you just leave us alone and let me and Jerome be happy?" I blinked up at him from my seater position on the bed. 

"You know exactly why." 

"But I want to hear you say it." 

"Because I fell in love with you the day we went to the museum. And I tried to gnome my feelings, but than you came to me after Jerome died the first time and you unconsciously woke the sleeping bear per say. You are the only woman I've ever loved. And the only one who ever saw us as individuals and not carbon copies of each other." 

That was the most emotion I'd ever heard in Jeremiah's voice and I was stunned. 

"Answer me one question and if you say no, than I will release you now and we shall never speak of this event, but if you say yes... well we'll move on from that point." Jeremiah squared his shoulders and I waited. 

"Did you ever genuinely feel any attraction for me? For me, not because I look like my brother? I want an honest answer and remember I can tel when you're lying." He added, staring into my eyes. 

With no hesitation, I exhaled. "I've never loved you Jeremiah, not in a sexual way. It's always been Jerome." 

His jaw clenched slightly before he nodded, walking towards the door and opening it. 

"Go."

I blinked, struggling to stand but succeeding "What?" 

"Go."

"Jeremiah-" I knew I had hurt him, and I knew it was his choice to ask, but I didn't want to leave him alone. 

"Get out!" He roared and I jumped, hurrying past him and the bedroom door slammed shut behind me and I could hear crashing furniture and angry cries. 

Biting my lip I turned, and almost screamed at the sight of Ecco waiting for me. 

"This way." She gestured for me to follow and without a thought towards the breakdown happening in room right next to us, she walked away, expecting me to follow. 

I hesitated for a moment before a shark kick to my stomach from my unborn child brought me back to reality and I hurried after Ecco, ignoring Jeremiah's muffled pained cries.


	45. Future Bonus (#2)

  Jason bit his lip, drawing blood when his head smashed  against the brick wall. 

His leather jacket scratched against the rough stonework and he winced, his dad would be pissed if he ruined his jacket.

  He'd stolen it from his parents closet a year ago and his father has yet to mention his missing jacket. 

"You think you're able to walk in our turf, just cause who your daddy is?" An older boy held him up before knowing him in the stomach. 

   A fist met Jason's jaw and he tasted  the metallic flavor of blood. Spitting blood out, he shakily made his way to his feet, giving them a glare. 

  "All those little mob brats can get away with crap. You think just because your dad's a legend and you're a member of the Serpents means you're not fair game? Bullshit. Not you." 

   "You're just a joke, like your dad." Another one spat and a foot met Jason's ribs and he desperately tried to stand, only to be kicked again.

   "A joke? I thought a joke would be four wannabe gangsters taking their annoyance out on a kid and talkin' smack about his dad because their too chicken shit to confront him themselves." A voice mocked before laughter that has been haunting Gotham for fourteen years echoed through the alleyway. 

"Shit....Holy fuck...." Before any of the gang members could bolt, each one was shot in the head, their bodies slumping to the ground in heaps. 

  Jason coughed, squinting through the dark as a tall figure walked over to him, crouching down to regard him. 

   Silently he was lifted by his arm pits until he was in a upright standing position, being dusted off and than his face being grabbed to be examined. 

   Scowling, Jason tried to tug his face away but the hand tightened warningly and he paused, allowing fingers to ghost over the bruise forming on his cheek and his split lip. 

  "Did you follow me?" He glared and Jerome scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

  The ginger manic looked as though he hadn't aged a day since his rebirth. Many believed he was injected with some virus that prevented him from aging, others thought it was genetics as his twin hasn't aged either. 

   "Please, I've got better things to do than follow a puppy around Gotham city. Right place, right time. Lucky for you my son." 

  "I didn't want to fall."

  "You stood long enough. Let's get outta here, before your mother has a heart attack puppy." Jason was pushed forward and out of the alleyway. 

  He scowled, crossing his arms as his father followed him. For as long as he could remember his nickname for his father had been puppy and he hated it. 

He wanted to be taken seriously, but how could he when one of Gotham's biggest terrorists insisted on calling him 'puppy'. 

  Luckily, Jerome gave the kid some mercy, and refrained from referring to him as such in front of the other Serpents.  

"You don't take on four gorilla like thugs unless you got a weapon. You sneaking out at night to take on these guys is just stupid. You're gonna get yourself killed one day and then your mama's gonna nag me for the rest of my life." 

‘I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you' was what was understood in pretense. 

  "You fight people all the time." Jason pointed out, kicking a can in front of him as he and Jerome walked back home. 

  "I've been fighting long before I even met your mother. Stop looking for someone bigger than you to fight. Start small, pick a kid at school around your size." Eventually the tall skyscrapers of the city faded to the calmer coast and waterfront houses could be seen in the distance. 

  "You're not coming?" Jason asked when he noticed Jerome had stopped a few steps behind him. 

"Na, I got some Serpent business to take care of." Jerome shoved his hands on his pockets.

"She doesn't know you're back yet, does she?" Jason smiled smugly, and if anyone saw him, they would immediately know who's smile he had inherited. 

  Jerome narrowed his own eyes, scowling. "No, and if you don't want me to smack that smirk off your face you better shut up, I got a rusty knife in my pocket and your mama will have to give you a tetanus shot right on your ass."  

  Never had Jerome actually raised a hand to his son. He threatened which he claimed was "a scarier form of punishment" but Elsie knew better. 

He loved his son more than anything, though she was a very close second. 

"Whatever dad." Jason rolled his eyes and turned to continue on home.

"What? No hug for your old man?" Jerome chuckled as Jason shook his head, continuing his walk "no kiss either?" He laughed louder as Jason threw up a hand (he'd dare not to flip Jerome off.)

Once Jason was out of ear shot, Jerome's smile fell, and he watched Jason approach their house further down the road, slipping inside. 

Jason was trying to hard to prove himself. It was hard to live up to an infamous parent for celebrity children, but the offspring of one fo the most hated men in Gotham, he never had a fighting chance. 

  Jerome could see Jason's walls building up, he knew Elsie could see it too. As much as he would enjoy having Jason by his side and for him to one day take up the mantle and become leader of the Serpents (the gang he had built shortly after Jeremiah had blown up the Gotham bridges all those years ago), a part of him, a tiny part of hint that had humanity, wouldn't let him drive his son insane. 

   He wanted to give Jason the childhood he never got to have, and luckily for him, there was no Jeremiah there to spread lies about him and leave him vultures that were drunk carnies. 

   A buzzing from his pocket drew him from his pocket and digging in, he retrieved his phone, reading the text message that lit up the screen.

  ''He's home.''

   "Good. I talked to him, try not to be too tough on him. 😎"

  "Okay...... Are you coming home tonight?" 

  A twitch of a smile crossed Jerome's scarred lips before he answered. 

"Yeah, heat something up for me? 😉" 

  "Of course. 😊"

  "Love you dollface....😘"

  "Too the moon and back freckles.♥️💋" 

  Jerome slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned, facing the figure that stood a few feet away, leaning on a motorcycle. 

"Don't say shit." Jerome warned and the older man smirked. 

"I wasn't going to. He'll be okay." Skeet tossed Jerome the keys to his bike before climbing onto his own. 

  "I know."


	46. Chapter 45

  Elsie was sketching while Jerome ran a toy race car over her stomach, treating it like a hill and making explosion sounds when he would run it off her stomach. 

Sometimes she wondered if she was dating a man-child. 

"Here I finished." She handed him the sketch pad and he looked it over, quirking a brow. 

"San Francisco?" He read the inscription squirreled at the bottom. 

  "We could move there.... start over... could take the baby to the Golden Gate Park and we could could take strolls down at Pier 39...." Elsie sighed blissfully daydreaming. 

"You know I can't risk the sun. Easily develop skin cancer.The Irish blood you know," Jerome sighed dramatically "you'd have to lock me away and keep me as a sex slave." 

Elsie hit his shoulder "I'm serious! Can't we leave Jay.... Gotham.... it isn't what it used to be anymore..... Jeremiah's running amuck in this darkness. How can we raise a baby here?" 

Jerome sighed, sitting up and looking at her seriously "Is that what you're worried about? Look, if it makes you feel any better, I guess we can go on a little vacation," Elsie's eyes lit up but he held up a hand "But, you gotta let me leave a message for ol Miah. A little 'I'm coming back' parting gift if you may." 

  Elsie nodded, not caring at the present moment if Jeremiah would be seriously hurt. 

    Jerome was taking her out of Gotham to have their baby and perhaps if she played her cards right, she could convince him to let them stay.

"Thank you...." She stretched to capture his scarred lips in her own and they then began to snuggle, Jerome rubbing her arm as she buried her face on the crook between his shoulder and neck. 

"Jerome?"

"Hmmm." 

"Do your think the baby is going to be discriminated." Jerome paused mid rub.

"What makes you say that...." he asked carefully. 

"I'm not going to sugarcoat anything, but despite my upper middle class upbringing, I did have a few experiences with racism and combining that with who you are......Are we right to bring a child into this world where he'll not only be judged for the color of his skin, but his parentage?" 

"Don't invite those kinds of thoughts in. The world is changing baby doll. Nobody in this world is given a free ticket and that's just something we'll have to deal with together." Jerome lifted her head so he could kiss the corner of her mouth and gently rubbed her stomach.

"He'll be okay. It's made of you and me and I think we're a pretty badass couple."

 

 

 

Jeremiah leaned back comfortably in a leather high back armchair, a glass of bourbon in one hand, opera music playing from surround sound speakers while he watched the fire crackle in the looming fireplace. 

"Guess you won't be getting laid anytime soon judging from that music, unless it's a nerdy chick but even one of those might be turned off by your albino dick." A voice that sent a wave of irritation through Jeremiah giggled from behind him.

  Barely noticeable he reached into his vest for a hand gun, but the cool kiss of a blade to his jugular paused him and he pulled back his hand. 

"Good boy," Jerome purred as he moved to sit on the arm of the chair, knife still pointed at his younger brother's neck "I actually expected a bit more from you Miah.....Blowing up the bridges and cutting off all the power in the city? I wouldn't have done that. Thought of that. I would have blown up the bridges with fireworks that spelled out my name so everyone in the city would see. Now that's a statement." 

"It's insanity. Which unlike you, I do not possess." Jeremiah sneered. 

"When will you ever stop denying your true self.... Anyway, I only came by to tell you I'm leaving. And before you start crying about being left alone, I'll be back. I deserve a nice long vacation before I make my big comeback."

  "And you're telling me this why?" Jeremiah barely flinched when the knife dug deeper into his neck. 

"Because I want you to think about it. You won't know when or how, but I'm going to make such a comeback, nobody will never remember you existed." Jerome said darkly, grin still in place. 

"And Elsie? You're leaving her here?"

"Never. Not with your pasty clown self lurking about waiting to jump her, which reminds me," Jerome leaned in until each twin's dace wa only centimeters apart "if you ever attempt to keep her away from me again, I'll castrate you...." 

"Why not do it now? Least you wouldn't have to worry about anything sexual in the future." A feminine voice drawled and Jeremiah's gaze turned to a stare at a lovely woman with a scarred eyebrow who leaned against his fireplace. 

"My my, you two were certainly blessed in the looks department. I like white guys and all but I didn't even know I was into the vampire complexion." She winked at Jeremiah, while Jerome scrunched up his nose distaste. 

"Don't be gross Macy. Besides, Miah here's probably still a virgin, am I wrong?" Jerome chuckled as Jeremiah shot him a glare. 

"Na, he looks like probably banged some girls at college. Besides, he screwed that robot-like blonde who works for him on a few occasions." Jeremiah's eyes narrowed, he didn't like how much information this Macy woman knew about him. 

  "Still gross. Anyway, just wanted to give you that message. Macy." Jerome nodded towards the woman's headed for the window, opening it and slipping outside and Jerome followed, however he walked backwards, not giving Jeremiah an opportunity to stab him in the back. 

    "Bye bye, baby brother, you'll be seeing me soon."

 

 

 

 

"You do know that he's fair game for me right?" Macy asked s she drove herself and Jerome away from the hideout. 

"What the hell do you see in his annoying ass?" 

"Um, Jerome I have seen you naked, (unfortunately) on a few select occasions and trust me, if you two are identical twins, he's definitely fair game." She smirked as Jerome scrunched up his face in disgust. 

   "Can we not talk about you screwing my brother and focus more on planning how to get Jackson's men to give us their schedule to we can steal their guns."

   "Okay, okay. I'm just saying, if you two are as identical as you say you are; and you seem to like mocha in your latte, maybe china doll face does too." She smirked as Jerome stared at her with a glare that threatened that he would kill her. 

"Just drive the damn car."


	47. Chapter 46

  "Are you sure you don't wanna come with us Macy?" Elsie asked as two of Jerome's men carried their bags out to the waiting car. 

"Nah, I've had my fill of the Bay Area. Was down there a few months ago. Jerome wants me to keep his arrangements in line. Besides," she leaned in close to whisper in the younger girl's ear "I want to play with Jeremiah, it's been a while since I toyed with a man and he looks bound up." 

Elsie blinked surprise "Be careful around him. He's.....he's not always who he seems to be." She couldn't ignore the small microscopical seed of jealously that bloomed at the thought of the older girl with Jeremiah. 

"Good. Neither am I," Macy smirked and Elsie shifted uncomfortably "Now, have a good trip and try not to go into labor." Macy gave Elsie a half hug before turning to Jerome who was approaching them. 

"Stay bad and sexy." She pulled the redhead in for a hug.

  "Stay sexy and bad." Jerome kissed her cheek. 

"Always carrot top. Now, go and get my girl some luxury treatment. I heard sexual activities induce labor." She winked as Elsie blushed, shoving her sunglasses on her face and hurried out the door, Jerome and Macy's laughter following her. 

Jerome had arranged a ferry out of Gotham, which was the only exit out of the city.   
      
    Elsie felt a calmness roll over her as they drove father from Gotham. It was though the city itself expelled unhappiness to its inhabitants. 

From there they took a plane out of Star City and than a private four and a half flight to SFO airport. 

 

 

 

  They arrived at the Stanford Hotel, Jerome having theater makeup covering his scars. 

  He received a few flirtatious glances from girls in the airport and lobby, and for a few moments, he looked like the boy Elsie had first fallen in love with. 

  Once settled in their suite, Elsie sat on the edge of the bed, slipping off her kitten heels, turning her swollen ankles. 

"My feet hurt." She pouted and Jerome  moved from staring out on the veranda to crouching down to massage her feet. 

"You are my prince you know that?" She moaned happily as he brought comfort to her feet. 

"You deserve the world and I'm trying to give it to you." 

"I don't need the world Jerome. I just need you, and our son. I just need my boys safe by my side." She stretched out o cup his face.

  "I love you." 

"I love you too Freckles. To the moon and back."

 

Their short vacation was cut short when during a lunch down at Pier 39, Elsie suddenly felt a gush of liquid run down her legs. 

"Jerome...." 

 

 

   It was lucky that the West Coast wasn't that interested in Gotham's affairs, probably because the city constantly had problems, so it was a relief when the doctor and nurses didn't blink an eye at Jerome, seemingly not recognizing him. 

For the life of her, Elsie desperately wanted her mother to be in the room when she gave birth, but fate was not to have it, and she only had Jerome who was as encouraging as they came. 

Fourteen hours later, during which Jerome did not faint (😉) Elsie was holding her beautiful baby bony in her arms. 

"Hi baby...." She cooed happily, staring transfixed at the newborn. 

Leaning in, she took a whiff of his head and smiled "Ugh, it's true, babies do smell good. He smells like lavender baby powder." Jerome hovered over the two, seemingly as transfixed as she was. 

"He's a good lookin' kid. Gonna be a real heartbreaker." He mused but Elsie could see the genuine happiness in his eyes.

"Just like his daddy." Elsie leaned up to kiss him. The baby had so far, seemingly inherited Jerome's skin tone, but his hair was jet black like his mother's. 

"What're we gonna name him?" Jerome asked after a moment of just staring at his son. 

His son. Jerome never thought he'd live to have a child after he was resurrected. 

"I wanted to name him after Jason," Jerome's gaze softened slightly and he nodded and Elsie bit her lip before speaking again "and I want his middle name to be Bruce." Jerome's eyes snapped up to Elsie and they narrowed. 

"I don't think so....."

"Jerome. Bruce is like a brother to me. You terrorized him and almost killed him on multiple occasions you and your brother. I want Jason's middle name to be after that boy that I care about and if you have any sense you'll respect my wishes Valeska." Elsie warned before turning her attention back to the baby. 

Jerome groaned annoyed after a minute as he stared down at his dark haired son before rolling his eyes and nodding. 

"Fine. But we're never calling him by his first and middle name. Just Jason." 

Elsie nodded, a smile tugging on her lips as she focused on the sleeping newborn that resting in her arms. 

  That was the best she'd get out of Jerome and she wasn't about to push her luck about asking if the baby could keep her last name. 

 

 

 

 

Thousands of miles away, Macy leaned back against a pile of pillows, a joint in one hand as her other rested on her flat stomach. Taking a hit from the joint she passed it to the pale man beside her. 

"This wasn't the worst sex I've ever had." 

"Thanks." Her bedmate drawled blandly from beside her, passing back the joint. 

"Hey, look you're no Greek Adonis, but you're not average either and I mean that in all aspects." She smiled coyly, feeling a pair of arms pull her closer. 

"I'm not looking for a serious relationship." He admitted and she snorted. 

"Neither am I. And if your brother finds out, he'll have your head and will nag my head off." She ran her hand down Jeremiah's chest, staring up at him through her lashes. 

"Causal no strings attached?" He raised an eyebrow and she smirked, cupping his cheek. 

"Only until Jerome and Elsie return," she snuggled close, burying her face in his neck "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with you my Irish Edward Cullen. But know, if you hurt Jerome, I won't hesitate to kill you." 

 

 

Outside the room, Ecco's grip tightened on her revolver and marching from the door she found random employees and proceeded to shoot them, luckily they were extras that Jeremiah would hardly notice were missing. 

What the hell was it about these women of color that the Valeska twins were so attracted to?


	48. Chapter 47

  Elsie listened to the dial before the phone was answered. 

"Hello?" Her heart thunders her chest and she took a breath. 

"Hi mommy." She whispered, tears springing in her eyes. 

  "Elsie?! Hi honey... are you alright?!"

  "Yeah mom. I'm okay. Are you guys okay? Where are you?"

  "We're with your aunt And Uncle in Seattle. Darling how are you?"

  "I'm good. I'm good. I actually had the baby yesterday." 

"My grandson?! Oh how is he?"

  "He's good. Healthy and he's so beautiful mom. I wish you could meet him."

  "I wish I could too baby. But Gotham isn't safe to rerun to. Are you sure you're okay there?" Ariel's voice was laced with concern. 

  "I'm fine mom.  Jerome's looking out for me as always." Elsie smiled fondly. 

"..... And how is he."  Her mother tired to sound to sound uninterested and bitter but the worry was there in her voice. 

Despite everything, her parents still loved the ginger manic, they knew it was a mental illness he suffered from and as much as they would have preferred their daughter to be with some one sane, they knew there was no separating the two, unless they wanted to lose Elsie forever. 

  "He's okay. He's really happy with the baby. Jason seems to calm him."

  "..... Jason? You named him after your brother?" There was a hitch in her mother's voice and Elsie winced. 

"Is that okay. Shit, I'm sorry mom. I should have asked you..... I'm sorry I'll change it-"

  "No! No, I'm happy. Thank you Elsie. That was a wonderful thought." There was a sob in her mother's voice that sent a wave of guilt through the new mother. 

    "Mom....."

"I hope I can someday meet him. When you get a chance can you send us a picture? I'm sure your father, Dylan and Adam would love that." 

"Of course mom," Elsie looked up when Jerome re-entered the hotel room, removing his sunglasses and kicking off his shoes "I have to go mom.."

   "So soon? Alright. Thank you..... thank you for calling..... I've been so worried about you...... I love you Elsie....." 

Elsie felt a pang in her heart and blinked away the developing tears that only the separation from your family, especially your parents could create. 

"I love you too mommy. Bye." She whispered before hanging up and quickly wiped her tears, thankful Jerome had headed straight for the baby perched on her other side surrounded by blankets. 

"I went exploring in the hotel, caused a little ruckus in the kitchens." He chuckled as he rocked Jason in his arms, snuggling the baby.

"Jerome......" she scolded lightly.

"I know, I know Elsie. But I was feeling tense and I needed an outlet." Jerome brought the baby up to him and sniffed him before wrinkling his nose. 

"He needs a diaper change." 

   Elsie eyed the pair, shaking her head "That's not my son, that's your son." 

"I changed him when you fed him at 4am this morning. It's your turn." 

"No, while you were out I changed and fed him twice. He's all yours big papa." Elsie patted Jerome's cheek before heading to the kitchenette.

She could hear Jerome groaning and complaining from the bedroom and silently laughed to herself as she poured a glass of juice. 

 

 

In Gotham, Jeremiah was tapping his fingers against is oak desk. He'd heard through the grapevine that Elsie had delivered her child while on vacation where ever that was. 

   A boy. 

   An heir. 

    And he was Jerome's. 

He could always steal the child, hide him away where no one could ever find him..... and ...

No, no. Jeremiah had no patience for children and Jerome would be hellbent on finding him no matter how long it took and surely would torture Jeremiah until he begged for death. That would be annoying and unworth it. 

Finding a healthy ovum and placing his own seed and producing his own children would pointless and an annoyingly boring nine months. 

Besides the only one he would ever consider to bare his children was wrapped around his brother's scarred hands. 

Forcing himself on her was out of the question. Despite the sin of murder, Jeremiah was above holding someone down and raping them. He'd murder any of his men, despite their talents if he learned they were a rapist. He'd sooner die, especially after Katarina-

No. He would not think of her. 

 

"I could always visit him in secret. A watchful secret guardian, build trust as he grows older and once he reaches a particular age, I'll take him away." He mused aloud. 

"That is the stupidest plan I have ever heard." A feminine voice laughed quietly from behind him. 

"I thought you had left." Jeremiah closed his eyes too tired to entertain his current lover.

"I was, but then I noticed that blonde female terminator of yours watching me like a hawk and I decided to stay a little longer to piss her off." Macy moved to sit on the desk and crossed her arms. 

"Why is my plan stupid?"

"Because. You know Jerome, as soon as he gets back, he's going to do everything he can to protect his son. He might seem like an idiot, but he's pretty damn smart," Macy nodded to herself before glancing down at Jeremiah and leaned down "he would hunt you down and tear you apart and Elsie couldn't stop him." 

"And I am the baby's Godmother and as good as you are in the sack, I will stick a knife through your eye and rip out your tongue before I let you lay a hand on that kid." She wasn't giving him a threat or warning, she was making a promise.

"I admire your loyalty to my less then perfect twin. I don't suppose...." he glanced at her belted stomach and she flinched back. 

"Don't even think about it sexy Pennywise," Jeremiah's eye twitches at the mocking nickname "I had my tubes tied years ago." 

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged and leaned back. 

"Why do you want a kid anyway? Are you lonely?" She cooed reaching out to stroke his hair and he slapped her hand away with a glare. 

"No. An heir means someone to continue my legacy and the last thing I want is for people to remember Jerome. He was supposed to be dead, but like a dolphin he keeps baiting the shark and narrowly escapes death's embrace." 

"Mmmm. Your adopted parents must have really had fun taking you to Disneyland huh?" Macy climbed off the desk and dusted imaginary lint from her leather clad body.

  "Well, I gotta go, I have a bounty to go hunt. I'll see you later Puddin'." Macy kissed Jeremiah deeply before pulling away. 

"You know I despise that name." He snarled and she laughed.

"And that's why I call you it. Bye Puddin'."


	49. Chapter 48

  After returning to Gotham, Elsie and Jerome settled in the living room to rest. 

    Macy was in Star City on a bounty job with the hyenas and Ace and Jerome's people were monitoring the perimeter.

  Jason was in Elsie's arms, asleep after a feeding. The adults lounged on the couch watching a old black and white film with their legs propped on the coffee table while a beautiful 40s era woman gasped dramatically on the flat screen. 

  Jerome was rubbing Elsie's arm while she kept a secure grip around the baby. 

  Elsie was the first to smell it. Her brows furred as she took a larger whiff, pulling away from Jerome to scrunch up her nose. 

  She glanced at her boyfriend who's own eyes had narrowed as he sniffed too.

  They came to the revelation at the same moment.

  Gas. 

   Jerome grabbed Elsie bridal style, bursting through the front door, running as far from the house as he could, shielding them behind a large garbage container as the house blew sky high behind them. 

Jason was sobbing as Elsie buried him into her chest. Smoke, debris and ash rained around the family of three while Jerome's men yelled for water and anything else to stop the fires. 

  Jerome pulled away slightly once he was sure it was age, looking down at Elsie who's face was frightened and shaken.

  She bit her lip, holding in her own sobs as she held Jason close, preventing smoke to reach into his little new lungs. 

  Jerome relaxed slightly, but not by much. If they had been seconds late.....

   He was filled with more rage than he'd ever felt in his entire life. Not when his mother kept him awake banging some random guy. 

   Not when Jeremiah lied and caused their mother to distrust him. Not when when he was beaten by his mother and uncle. Not when Jeremiah left. Not when his twin has kissed Elsie. Someone had endangered Elsie and Jason. 

  Someone has tried to kill the most important people to him.  

Somebody thought they had the balls to fuck with him. 

  He would find them and kill them and their families. 

  He would make them fucking pay and he wouldn't stop searching until he found out who.


	50. Chapter 45

Elsie's POV

It was dark out when Ecco drove me. We rode in silence and I almost jumped when Ecco suddenly spoke up. 

"You must distance yourself from him." 

"What?" 

"You're distracting him. Can't you see the anguish you put him through? Stay away or I will ensure you're never seen again, they will never find the body." Ecco's bluntness shook me to my core as she stopped the car suddenly. I knew she was loyal, but my God, she was like a brainwashed soldier. 

"You can find your way home from this point." She unlocked the car door and I climbed out, unaware of my surroundings. 

"Wait, I don't know-" The car pealed off into the night, leaving me standing there in the cold. I blinked in disbelief and glanced around. 

It was obvious I was in the Narrows and that was a bad thing in general, but now that Gotham was pitched into darkness with no law authority, I was now in the most dangerous part of Gotham. 

Gathering my courage, I began to walk, wrapping my arms around myself, cursing Jeremiah for not sending me off with a coat, though he probably assumed that Ecco would drive me directly to Jerome's and not in the Narrows to get killed. 

 

A crash from behind me startled me into hurrying down the street, and I began running as fast as my stomach would allow me as the sound of feet and growls echoed off the ally walls. 

I screamed as something suddenly darted past me and two ominous eyes peered at me from the ally exit. 

I backed against the brick wall and garbage can to my right, my hands going wrap protectively around my stomach. If I died it would be terrible, but I couldn't let my baby die. 

Looking around, I grabbed a piece of pipe that was leaning against the garbage, holding it above my head as the eyes got closer. 

In Gotham, there were mutants of all kinds and I didn't know what I was about to encounter but I sure as hell wasn't about to let it take me down without a fight. 

A bubbling laugh-like bark hit my ears and I watched as a hyena pup bounded up to me, followed by a second, their large muddy paws pressing against my legs as they desperately tried to climb up my legs. 

"Bud? Lou?" I whispered in disbelief, gripping the wall and I crouched down, allowing the pups to lick my arms and cheeks. 

"Well, you've looked better." A familiar sarcastic voice spoken from above me. My eyes trailed up jean covered legs to a smirking Macy who's arms were crossed as she stared down at me. 

"Macy!" I cried, standing and throwing my arms around the bounty hunter who stumbled slightly, before awkwardly patting my back. 

"Flattery will not shorten my bill for Jerome for this job." I smiled, hugging her tightly. Macy was all bark, and no-well, she did have a lot of bite, but she never genuinely meant any harm towards Jerome and I.

   "Let's get you outta here. Jerome's been chewing my ass about finding you." The older woman wrapped an arm around my shaking form, learning me out of the ally. 

    
The two hyenas following, occasionally barking which echoed eerily in the darkness.  

  

 

 

   I never thought I'd be so happy to be back at the pier house but I was. Macy entered first, barking at the two men who were guarding the door to open it. They apologized and one did, both avoiding her eye while I covered my mouth to hide my smile. 

   Jerome found the most dangerous people to work for him, yet 5'8 Macy made grown men shit themselves easily. It was a gift that she knew she possessed and knew how to use it to her advantage. 

  "Hey Jerome, I forgot to get pizza while I was out searching." Macy winked at me as we walked in. 

"I don't give a fuck about pizza! I sent you out there to find Elsie. Is that so hard to under-" Jerome turned around a frustrated look on his face that fell once he spotted me behind a smug Macy. 

  "Hey Freckles.." I said weakly and within seconds Jerome and gathered me into his arms, kissing me all over my face, occasionally looking me over before hugging me again. 

  I began to cry, because of, well, everything. 

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear and I clutched his shirt. 

"I didn't know what happened to you....." I ran my hands down his scarred cheeks and he grinned. 

  "They can't kill me babe. I always come back." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him tenderly while he cradled my face. 

  "This makes me want to go back to Catholic school." Macy groaned disgusted with our display of affection and walked out and towards the kitchen. 

  "I can't believe it..." I shook my head as Jerome pulled away. 

"I know, Macy went to Catholic school?" Jerome snorted and I rolled my eyes. 

"No, that we're together again. It seems like every time we get separated, we always find our way back to each other. God has been so good to us." I smiled reaching into my shirt to kiss my cross necklace. 

  "You know, I was never a firm believer in some old dude sitting up in the sky watching us, but even I can admit it has to be some divine intervention that despite everything in my life, you're a constant." Jerome admitted and my gaze softened and I brought him in for another kiss.


	51. Chapter 50

with his men trying to salvage things from the remains of their home, Elsie pulled out her phone, scrolling through until she found the desired contact. 

It rang a few times before a voice answered. Elsie took a breath, glancing at Jerome who was going through their things. Ashes were still falling around them like dark, dusty snowflakes. 

She glanced down at Jason, who had tired himself into falling asleep, his little face pinched uncomfortably. Narrowing her eyes, her grip tightened on her phone, knowing the session she was going to make would change her life forever. 

"I'm ready." 

On the other line Tabitha was silent before a smirk grew on her face and she leaned on the counter of the bar. 

"You sure, I thought you were going to stay a goodie-goodie?"

Elsie glanced ahead of her, at the looming, dark, gothic city that was Gotham. She was a born and raised Gothamite, Gotham was in her blood. 

With a smirk she answered "I am a little wicked."


	52. Chapter 51

                       Chapter 51

When Jeremiah saw Macy she was holding a box with punched holes. He eyed the box weirdly as it shook in her hands. 

"I got you something." She opens the box and pulled out a slick and shiny coated kitten with large green eyes.

  "What is that?"

  "A kitty." Jeremiah glared at the woman was smirking. 

"Why did you bring me a cat?"

  "Because I knew you were here pouting about Jason-"

"I do not pout." 

  "And I thought a kitten would lift your moods." 

    "Is this the parting gift because we ended our affair?" 

"I guess so, usually I just leave with a kiss and a slam of the door,but seeing how we'll probably see each other again,I thought a kitten would soften the blow and give you something to remember me by." Macy pushed kitten into Jeremiah's hands, taking a step back. 

"Take it, don't take it. But, if you don’t want him, give him back and I'll give him to someone." She shrugged indifferently. 

Jeremiah pulled the kitten closer, and the baby stared at him curiously before rubbing his head against Jeremiah's wrist, a low purr emitting from his small body, causing a twitch of a smile to cross the younger Valeska's face.  

"His name is Salam." 

"After the cat in Sabrina?" Jeremiah raised a brow, scratching Salam’s ear. 

"You watch Sabrina?" Macy snorted. 

"My adopted mother did."

"Just keep the damn cat Valeska."

 

 

Tabitha trained Elsie in the early mornings, Jerome wasn't pleased with Elsie's sudden interest with combat but he liked the interest she had began to take in his affairs. 

    She trained hard, and within a few months she had established her own gang of young women that lingered around Barbar and Tabitha's club. 

  They were dubbed The Vixens  and they took care of their own, (women and children who were still in the city were also watched out for). 

Their loyalty remained with the 'Mother Vixen', a title Elsie was embarrassed by, but Jerome found amusing as hell. Because of this, he was inspired to make his own group, The Serpents a gang of all Narrows boys (ages 17- up).

There was an unspoken agreement that the Vixens and Serpents watched out for each other and within a few weeks, leather jackets and tags on buildings of Aphrodite-like women with serpents curled around their bodies were seen around the underground of the city.

 

 

  Jason was a well adjusted baby. He barely cried, and he especially loved his parents. 

   Despite it being '' Mommy-time'' and Elsie had to spend 98% of her time with him, Jason really enjoyed spending time with Jerome and give versa. 

Elsie knew Jerome wanted to be the best father that he could be, to prevent his son from having a childhood similar to his own. 

"He won't babe. How many times do I gotta tell you? You're already doing so well with Jason. Stop pushing yourself." Elsie scolded while she prepared the new born for a feeding. 

"We still haven't found who blew up the house. It's like they disappeared like shadows..." Jerome growled lowly as Elsie began to nurse Jason. 

"We will, the Vixens and Serpents are keeping their eyes and ears open. Sooner or later someone is going to slip up." Elsie nodded, as if she believed it but this far it had been a dead end. 

  The nursery door suddenly opened and the couple stared at Macy who glanced behind her before looking at them. 

   "Yeah, there's a Jeremiah Valeska outside the gate wanting to come in. He's got a shite flag and everything, permission to have the snipers shoot him?" 

Jerome's eyes narrowed and he turned to Elsie who had sat up straighter.  
    
  "You stay here. Don't move." He ordered and moving past Macy he headed for the front of the house. 

  Coughing into her hand, Macy nodded towards the door, accepting Jason as Elsie handed him off to her after tucking herself back into her shirt. 

  Creeping along, she stood at the top of the staircase, hearing Jerome's voice chuckling lowly. 

"You've got a lotta nerve comin' round here." 

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't necessary. This property suits you, you know. I always envisioned you becoming a fisherman or a sailor, much like you believed our father to be." 

"Tell me what you want before I paint the carpet with your blood." Jerome's voice was getting annoyed. 

"I'm here to offer my assistance with your problem." Elsie furrowed her brows, confused. 

"The fuck you talkin' about?" Jerome sounded equally surprised. 

"I know someone blew up your previous base while you, Elsie and Jason were inside. You were never one for patience Jerome, even when we were children. You will never find who did this without my help." Jeremiah sounded bored, as though explaining to Jerome was a great feat that required simple explaining. 

  "And let's pretend I agree to this fantasy, what are you getting out of this?"

  "As much as I would have liked you to have died on that rooftop...." Jeremiah hesitated and his voice grew quite "you're still my brother." 

There was silence for a moment before Jerome suddenly began to laugh.

"Oh broski, that's rich! Oh you had me going for a second there! I may just kill you now since you aren't giving me a straight answer." Jerome cocked his handgun. 

"Fine, a similar explosion occurred yesterday at one of my strongest storage units. This has sent my work back by months. I need to know who did this but I can't do this alone." Jeremiah glared at his older brother who was giggling. 

"Aw, little Miah needs his brother to help. That's cute. But.... no. I don't need you're help. Do you can sckidaddle on outta here before I suddenly sneeze and blow your pretty brains all over the wall." Jerome's voice has grown threatening and Elsie choose that moment to move down the stairs. 

"Take his offer Jerome," both Valeska men turned to stare at her as she came to stand at the bottom of the stairs a foot away from twins. 

"Elsie go back upstairs." Jerome hissed and she ignored his comment. 

"The people who tried to kill us are still out there. Our people are having no luck in finding them and you know it. Jeremiah is offering his help and I think we should accept it."

"But Elle, he's Miah...." Jerome said distastefully while Jeremiah looked genuinely offended.

  "We need another brain to figure this out. Combining Macy and Ecco along with all of your men and my girls means more ground will be covered. Look, if you don't want to work with him, fine. But I will. I'll take my Vixens and we'll work with Jeremiah," Jerome looked at her with betrayal and she moved to stand at his side "Jerome, our son could have died. You have to put this feud on hold until we find the people responsible. Please Jer." Her eyes begged.

Jerome stared at her for a moment before groaning loudly. "Fine. I'm only doing this for Jason. But," and he turned back to his twin who was watching the scene disgusted "if you have any of your stupid tricks and manipulation during this and I find out you're responsible...... Elsie won't be able to stop what I will do to you baby brother." Jerome grinned and Jeremiah frowned. 

"So we have a deal?" He held out his gloved hand reluctantly and Jerome stared at it before glancing at his girlfriend who glared warningly. 

"Deal." Jerome took his twin's hand and shook it firmly.


	53. Chapter 52

Jerome wouldn't dare step foot in Jeremiah's territory with Elsie, so it was with reluctance that he allowed his twin to work at their house. 

To his annoyance he was pulled away, leaving his brother with Elsie, but after some reassurance from Macy he left. 

Macy went to own section of the house to do God knew what and Elsie had went to tend to Jason who had woke up from his nap. 

Jeremiah continued to map out their covered positions before his curiosity got the better of him and noting no one was watching, he crept up the stairs, hearing Elsie's voice singing softly from a half closed door. 

"Beautiful dreamer, wake into me, starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee.... Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea, mermaids are chanting the wild loarlee, over the streamlet, vapors are born, waiting to fade at the bright coming morn'....." she lulled softly and Jeremiah opened the door, watching her rock a old fashioned crib, a soft smile on her face as she leaned over to stare at the baby. 

"You have a beautiful voice." He said quietly and Elsie jumped, a hand pressing to her heart. 

"Jesus Jeremiah! Don't sneak up on me like that." She shook her head before turning her attention back to her child, a smile growing in her face. 

  He walked further into the room, leaning over he crib to view his nephew for the first time. The child was dark haired with a olive skin and long dark lashes. 

     His little chest rose and fell steadily as he slept, being watched over by his mother, his constant guardian. 

"He's beautiful." Jeremiah admitted and Elsie's smile grew and he felt a twang in his chest. 

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me." She admitted and Jeremiah stared at her, his head turning slightly. 

"How?" He asked genuinely confused and she lifted her gaze to look at him. 

"I don't know how to describe it. But it's like nothing else in the world matters. I'd take a bullet for him, I'd go through torture if it meant his salvation. I know Jerome would too." 

"Jerome loves nothing but himself." Jeremiah said automatically and Elsie frowned, irritation building. 

"You think you know him, but you really don't." She refocused on the sleeping babe and Jeremiah looked down at the baby for a moment before leaving the room.

He had lied when he said that Elsie was the first girl he ever loved. There was once someone, someone he would have gladly ran away with long before Jerome met Elsie. 

Katarina Danchev.

 

    Memory:

The Danchev's were a Bulgarian-Armenian family of five who had joined the circus when Jeremiah and Jerome were thirteen. 

Mr. Danchev was the co chef with Zackery Valeska while Mrs. Danchev was a musician. Their oldest son worked with the animal trainer while the their only daughters Mia and Katarina were belly dancers. 

   During that age, Jerome actually got along with the other circus kids, while Jeremiah preferred to spend his time alone reading or designing complex structures and mazes. 

It was on one particular midday when he was reclining under a large apple tree reading 'To Kill A Mocking Bird' when something hard suddenly slammed on his head and he gasped, rubbing it and looking around for the offending object, only to see a bright red apple a few feet form him. 

  There was rustling from above and within a few minutes a figure jumped down from the tree, dusting off their clothes. Jeremiah looked up, reading to complain to the offender only to pause as he looked at the girl before him. 

She was beautiful, with olive toned skin, long black hair that had faint curls, shapely brows, large dark eyes and rosebud shaped lips that were curled down apologetically as she stared at him.  

"I so sorry. You hurt yes?" She asked in broken English, with an accent he couldn't quite place but what sounded Eastern European. 

"No, not really. You're new to the circus?" Normally Jeremiah wouldn't be bothered with asking such mundane questions but something about the girl sparked his interest. 

"Yes, Katarina Danchev," she pointed at herself with a charming smile that made Jeremiah's stomach twist oddly. 

"Jeremiah Valeska."  He held out his hand, an action that surprised himself and she accepted it, her hands were small and dainty and very soft. 

"You speak English very good, You is American?" Katarina asked curiously and Jeremiah nodded, closing his book, knowing he wouldn't be getting back to it anytime soon. 

"Yes. Why do you ask?" 

  "You teach me read, write English, I teach meditation and Bulgarian?" She offered and Jeremiah was amused slightly by her offer. It would be time consuming, but anything was better than allowing himself to be victimized by his brother. 

"Okay." He couldn't help returning the smile that bloomed on her face as she clapped excitedly. 

   Over the course of few months Jeremiah and Katarina had grown close, the Valeska teaching her to speak, wrote and read in English while the foreign girl taught him basic (and pretty soon complex) meditation techniques along with Armenian. 

  Jerome for the most part didn't seem notice nor care about his twin's sudden mid day disappearances, and Jeremiah liked keeping it that way. Katarina was his friend and the last thing he needed was his twin stealing her away. 

  It was one particular session in which  Katarina was practicing her writing that Jerome suddenly looked up when he felt a hand cover his. Looking up, he froze, seeing a odd look on Katarina's face. 

His breath hitched as she scooted closer "You are a very handsome boy Jeremiah." She whispered, her english was greatly improved but her accent was still evident and he secretly hoped she'd never lose it. 

"Thank you Rina." He blushed and her smile grew and she looked up at him from underneath her lashes before suddenly leaning in and capturing his lips within her own. 

  Jeremiah's mind shut down until on instinct he began to kiss her back, his hands moving to hold her waist and tug her close, while her own hands traveled behind his neck, playing with his hair.   
      
   After a few minutes the requirement for oxygen was too much and they pulled apart breathlessly. 

"I like you Miah. Very much. You are so sweet, so handsome, and smart." She admitted, a blush dusting her cheeks. 

  "I like you too Rina. Would you..... like to go on a date sometime?" He asked nervously and she stared at him,  her brows furred. 

"Date? What does this mean date? November 14th?" Understanding her confusion, he racked his brain for the Armenian translation of a date and remembering he translated, becoming pleased with the grin that grew on her face. 

"Yes, I would enjoy very much!"  She excitedly kissed Jeremiah and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

    

   Jeremiah was drawn from his memories as he walked into the kitchen, spying the liquor cabinet and dug through, grimacing at the sight of a bottle of pink wine. 

   "What kind of person drinks pink wine?" He asked aloud before sporting a bottle of Brandy. 

  Tugging the bottle out, he poured himself a generous amount, his mind returning to Katarina and with a grimace, he poured back the drink, enjoying the satisfying burn it caused as it traveled down his throat.


	54. Chapter 53

Jerome sat in the backyard cradling a beer in his hand as he watched the waves smash against the dock and the small rocks. 

There was the sound of footsteps moving to stop next to him and than a body sitting in the chair next to him. He spared Jeremiah a glance before turning his attention back to the water. 

"I'm not going to apologize for leaving." 

Jerome rolled his eyes, not wanting to have this talk. "Don't expect you to." He took a swing from his drink. 

"I couldn't stay Jerome. What did I have left there for myself?" Jeremiah defended and Jerome's fists clenched slightly.

"Me. You had me," he turned to face his twin who stared at him with his oddly colored eyes "we used to be closer than anything Miah. Practically joined at the hip, but than you started making up those lies...."

"They weren't lies." 

Jerome's eyebrows rose and he laughed "Oh yeah? Because for the life of me, I don't seem to recall me setting your bed on fire or being the one to rip ma's costume." 

"You've always been stronger than me Jerome. There's always been a darkness in you, and I knew eventually you'd come after me." 

"This isn't about me is it. It's about Kata-" 

"Don't say her name!" Jeremiah snarled, "You made her hate me, you made her parents leave. I was happy, for once I was happy and you took that away from me. Why couldn't you let me keep her for myself?" Jeremiah's voice grew softer.

"I loved her JJ," Jerome tensed at the old nickname Jeremiah hadn't referred to him as since they were preteens "Why did you have to sleep with her?"

Jerome pulled back in disbelief, staring at Jeremiah confused. 

"I never planted your stuff in the trailer." 

Jeremiah tensed and stared at Jerome. "What?"

"I've never even been in their trailer."

"But her parents found my briefs and glasses inside their trailer along with a used condom. It was on the Halloween the year she left." 

"Miah, on Halloween I was in the South Side of Chicago with our Cicero picking up some illegal substances he needed to brew in his tea. Some plant that only grows out there. By the time we got back to the circus it was after midnight and I crashed in bed. You were already asleep." 

Jeremiah swallowed thickly as his mind tried to figure out what had happened. Jerome seemed to figure it out first because he suddenly began laughing, slapping his knee. 

"Oh that bitch. Oh this is too good." 

"What?" Jeremiah was inpatient and had no time for his brother's laughter. 

"Use that brain of yours Miah. Why do you really think Ma was so against you spending so much time with Katarina. Not because she was 'foreign trash' as she so nicely put it, remember you did the circus's finance. And Ma and Uncle Zack had you change the numbers so they got a bigger cut and the Danchev's had already been making plans to open their own restaurant in New York. If Katarina left, what was to keep you from running away with her and working with them at their restaurant."  Jerome explained and Jeremiah's face darkened as his brother's words rolled over in his head. 

It did make sense. That's why her family suddenly up and left and why they kept Katarina away from him when they packed up. 

Her mother screamed at him in Bulgarian that he had "deflowered her daughter." While her father threatened him. Lila acted the role of the concerned mother, comforting him and claiming she had no idea who would have left his things in the trailer. 

   He had blamed Jerome. 

   He thought Jerome had hated him enough to stop him from leaving the circus and leaving him to deal with Lila. 

All these fucking years.

"Fucking bitch." He cursed and Jerome snorted. 

"Betcha glad I killed her now huh Miah?" He asked smugly. 

  Jeremiah turned to look at Jerome, a genuine look of sorrow on his face. "Jerome.... I'm sorry. I thought....."

"Ma was trying to turn us against each other from the beginning. Because he knew we were smarter than her combined and we could have left her to rot easily." Jerome took a final swing from his beer. 

"I'm sorry I ruined your life JJ. I mean it." Jeremiah never thought in a thousand years he'd be apologizing to Jerome.

"What's done is done," Jerome shrugged uncomfortably "And I'm sorry too. I heard you crying that night she left and I didn't try to talk to you. We could have prevented all of this. But I was too stubborn to check on my baby brother." 

  "Everything really is Lila's fault isn't it?" Jeremiah asked thoughtfully.

"The sow was smarter than we gave her credit for. Have you..... tried to find Kat?"

  Jeremiah shook his head. "No, I thought about it after I graduated... But after you killed mom, I knew you hated me and would be coming after me. I couldn't have put her at risk." 

They sat there in silence for a minute, the only sounds being the rushing waves. "You should go look for her." 

Jeremiah stared at Jerome annoyed "Looking like this?" 

"If she really loved you as much as you love her, she won't care. Elsie didn't." Jerome said pointedly. 

"When did you get so touchy?" Jeremiah asked with a small smile.

"Blame it on the miracle of having a baby. It has reduced me to a pile of love. But I could still kill you easily right now." There was amusement laced in his voice. 

"Same here JJ. Same here...”


	55. Chapter 54

The 'Italics' is for Elsie's solo while the 'bold'are for their duet. I recommend listening to the song above if you haven't ever heard it for the lullaby.

 

No one ever talked about what happened after you gave birth. No one talked about how your midsection felt like jello, that your breasts are really tender when you nurse and that the baby weight doesn't suddenly disappear. 

The latter was something that didn't particularly bother Elsie too much, (Jerome often remarked that he liked her with meat on her bones) but the first month of Jason's life was stressful for both parents. 

   Not including their previous residence having blown sky high, neither young adult had any idea how to raise a baby. 

It was the evening after Jerome and Jeremiah made 'sort' of amends (they still disliked each other, but the murderous hatred was fizzling down somewhat) sooth Jason, she fed, she changed his diaper but he wouldn't stop crying.

''Jason please, come on honey you gotta work with mommy here.'' She bounced the newborn, ready to cry herself from exhaustion when a hand rested on her shoulder, stopping her from her constant pacing. 

   Jerome was already dressed for bed (for him, this consisted of a pair of sweatpants and no shirt) like she was. 

She looked up at him with teary eyes, handing the baby over wordlessly, watching as he sat down in the rocking chair, pressing the baby against his chest as he hummed a lullaby that Elsie herself recognized. She walked over, pulling a stool next to the chair, and gently rubbed Jason's back.

''Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head, close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine. Little one, when you play, don't you mind what they say, let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you, they'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. 

From your head, down to your toes, your not much goodness knows, but you're precious to me, baby of mine.'' 

To both parents relief, their voices seemed to sooth the baby who's tired eyelids fell shut and his breathing evened out, soothed by his father's heartbeat.

''You want me to put him in the crib?'' Elsie offered but Jerome shook his head. 

''No, skin to skin contact is important for the bonding.'' Elsie's heart swelled and she smiled at her scarred boyfriend.

"You read the book...'' She'd been trying to get Jerome to read the parenting book she'd bought before Jason was born for weeks but he always brushed her aside, claiming 'he didn't need societies standards to tell him how to raise his kid.' 

''I knew it would make you happy, whatever.'' Jerome tried to sound indifferent, but he preened from the praise.

''Well thank you anyway. Wake me up if he starts crying okay?" Elise leaned down to kiss him, smoothing down his hair before kissing Jason's back softly.

 

 

    Elsie woke up to Jerome tossing and turning, whimpering and crying out in his sleep. 

"No, ma please..... I'm sorry! No...... I don't want to get out of the car... please ma!" He cries and Elsie shook him, desperately trying to get him to wake up. 

He woke with a jolt, sitting up and breathing heavily. He looked wildly around as though he didn't recognize where he was until his eyes fell on Elsie who stared at him worriedly. 

"Babe?" She asked. Luckily Jason didn't wake up in the crib next to their queen bed. 

"Sorry for waking you doll face. Just go back to sleep." Jerome ran a hand down his face but Elsie shook her head. 

"No, you were crying out in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" She rested her hands on his, rubbing them soothingly. 

"Shortly after Jeremiah left, my mom decided that I wasn't doing enough to earn my keep. So she made an arrangement." Jerome's eyes darkened and he clenched his fists. 

"When ever we'd go to a new city she'd barrow uncle Zack's car and drive into the city for us to meet men......." Jerome paused, not sure if he wanted to tell Elsie, but she kissed his shoulder in encouragement and reassurance. 

   "And she'd collect the cash and send me into strangers cars. Elsie what I had to do....." He gagged and Elsie felt her own bile raise. 

"Jesus Christ Jerome! Why didn't you tell me before? That's child abuse, that's fucking child prostitution!" Elsie growled and Jerome shook his head. 

"I didn't want you to know. I'm supposed to protect you but how can I when I couldn't even protect myself?" He laughed bitterly and she grabbed his jaw tightly. 

"Don't you ever feel that way about yourself, you hear me? You did the best you could in that situation. Lila was a sick twisted sad bitch and it's her misfortune she couldn't love you the way she was supposed to. But you've got to let it go. Forgive her," Jerome stared at her in disbelief "not for her, for you. You've got to forgive her, if you don't she'll take power over you and you'll never move on." Elsie pulled him close so their foreheads were pressed together. 

  They sat there silence for a few minutes until Jerome pulled away to lay down, tugging Elsie with him so she rested in his arms. 

   She snuggled against his chest and he tightened his grip around her as though letting her go would cause her to disappear.

And that was something he feared more than anything.


	56. Chapter 55

Warning, the follow chapter contains some material that may not be appropriate for some readers. 

 

"Nice and clean. My beautiful, beautiful boy." Elsie cooed, wrapping Jason in a towel and turned away from the sink, only to come face to face with Jeremiah.

Relaxing, Elsie laughed nervously, letting out a relieved breath. "Jeremiah you scared me."

The younger Valeska let a small smile cross his face. 

  "You frighten easily." His eyes trailed down to Jason, who was wrapped in a yellow towel with a duck-shaped covering on his head. 

   The young mother step-sided Jeremiah, struggling to grab a clean diaper.

"May I?" He held out his hands, he preferred touching the child when he was freshly bathed, free from the germs Jerome no doubt covered him in.

"Sure, thanks." She carefully handed her son to his uncle who held with ease.

Jeremiah learned things quickly. 

 

Leading Jeremiah into the nursery (Jason didn't sleep there yet, he was still too young to be alone) Elsie prepared his changing table. 

   Grabbing a clean onesie Elsie accepted the child and laid him on the table, powdering him and moisturizing him. 

"Jerome said you would be up here." Jeremiah spoke suddenly.

"Yeah, I was wondering why you were in my bathroom." Elsie nodded playfully.

   "I wanted to invite you over for a dinner. I've recently acquired a previously unknown Michael Angelo original and I've yet to unveil it." There was a trace of excitement in Jeremiah's voice and Elsie felt her own excitement grow.

"That's amazing, sure. But are you sure Jerome's okay with me going to see you alone?" She asked, dressing Jason.

"Macy will be in attendance too," Jeremiah reassured and Elsie smiled.

"Than it would be my distinct pleasure." She turned to face him, noticing on his eyes fell down to he chest, staring at it with a look that she couldn't describe (Lust ...Turned on?).

Furrowing her brows, her own eyes traveled downwards and she gasped. 

  Her milk had leaked through her bra and her nipples were apparent through the grey tank top.

Quickly grabbing Jason's discarded towel, she covered her chest, glancing back up at Jeremiah who's face was masked with indifference.

"I will see you tomorrow evening. Five o clock." He nodded before turning on his heel and quickly left the room.

Elsie stood there, unable to understand what exactly had happened. 

 

 

"Should I still go?" She asked Macy later that day, both women in the kitchen, Macy nursing a glass of red wine while Elsie had sparkling water.

"Hell yeah. Trust me, he won't look at you while I'm there," Elsie relaxed at Macy's words "I mean, I'm practically a goddess and he isn't immune to all of this." She gestured to her for build and Elsie rolled her eyes.

"Macy...."

"Seriously though, he won't try anything. I won't leave you guys alone. And if he does try something, I'll kick his sexy little ass." She raised her glass and Elsie copied, the two glasses touching with an audible clink.


	57. Chapter 56

     Elsie straightened her dress as she and Macy were led by Ecco into Jeremiah's current housing. Elise was wearing one of the dresses Jerome had bought her, her red clutch in hand while Macy wore her favorite material, leather.

''Elsie, you look beautiful this evening,'' Jeremiah approached the two and leaned over to kiss Elsie's cheek who was slightly uncomfortable, before glancing at Macy ''Macy, lovely as ever.''

  ''Yeah I know. Now, where's the booze? I want to get my drink on with that expensive aged wine I know you got around here.'' Macy brushed aside Jeremiah.

''No filter as usual,'' Jeremiah muttered to Elise who smiled hopelessly ''Ecco, please show Macy the wines that I've selected for this evening.'' Jeremiah sighed watching his former lover raise a fist before following the blonde.

  ''She's a handful." Elsie smiled fondly.

  "Yes, She is... Much like Jerome. But you know what they say, birds of a feather." Jeremiah shrugged before offering her his arm "shall we?" Elise eyed it for a moment before accepting, allowing Jeremiah to lead her further inside the house.

 

   With Elsie's help, the two pulled the protective covering off the painting before stepping back to admire it. It was of a Native American woman, her gaze intense as though she had been taken by surprise by the artist painting her, yet continued to allow him to paint her.

  Jeremiah tore his gaze to Elsie who was staring at the woman with a conflicted look on her face, as though she wasn't sure what to feel.

  ''She's beautiful. How did you find her?'' She finally asked tearing her own gaze away to look at the man beside her.

  ''It was in the art room of a now deceased drug lord. I had an experienced art historian brought in to check it's authenticity and it's an original.'' Jeremiah touched the edge of the painting, taking off the piece of paper caught in the frame.

  ''It's a good thing you took it, it would have probably been destroyed or shoved somewhere. At least now, her beauty can be on display.'' Elsie smiled thoughtfully and blinked when a glass of Margot was handed to her by Ecco.  

 

 ''Oh I really shouldn't... I'm breastfeeding...'' She tried to hand the glass back, but Macy appeared at her side and pushed the glass back, her own already half empty. 

 ''You can drink wine for one night. You got some in the fridge for gingersnap to give him right?'' At Elsie's hesitant nod she snorted ''Then let loose for Christ's sake, live a little!'' She took a swing from her own and glanced at the painting ''Pretty girl. You  Valeska men really got a thing for women of color don't cha?'' Mercy smirked before walking over to the sound system and started to play jazz. 

   Elise shook her head before taking a generous drink from her own glass, feeling an odd sensation as it hit her stomach. It was odd, but it must have been because she hadn't had an alcohol since she found out she was pregnant. That must have been it.

  ''Would you care to dance?" Jeremiah offered his hand and Elise, feeling a slight buzzing in her head accepted, his cold hand wrapping around hers. 

 

 

  When they eventually pulled away, Elise was feeling lighter than she had in a long time and she retrieved her glass, that had been refilled and drank, watching Macy lie across the leather couch, nursing her fifth drink. 

    Elsie was on her third and by then she wasn't drunk, but she felt oddly outwardly, she felt like she was watching everything through a hazy window. 

   Jeremiah didn't look much better himself as he made his way over to her side, accidentally knocking into her, causing her to spill her drink onto her dress with a gasp.

 ''Oh shit, I'm sorry Elise,'' Jeremiah cursed before taking her hand ''I'll take you to the restroom so we can get that out before it stains or something.'' He slurred and with a shaky nod, Elsie followed him out of the room, neither noticing the malicious look on Ecco's face.

 

 

 

   


	58. Chapter 58

Elsie clung to her door as the driver flew through the streets of Gotham, narrowly not getting them into an accident at least three times.

Despite having her seatbelt fashioned to her securely, she still felt as though she'd fly easily through the windshield.

Her eyes left her window to glance at Jerome who was sticking his head out the window, his own seat belt discarded behind him.

"...Jerome.... I don't feel so good....." Elsie swallowed thickly as the driver made a harsh sudden turn, cars honking in protest around them.

"Just hold it together babe. Hey Ricky, we almost there or what?!" Jerome barked at the driver.

"Right around this corner boss if my tip is correct."

Elsie practically flew out of the car when 'Ricky' pulled to a stop in front of a huge building still under construction.

With one hand on the roof of the car and the other holding her stomach, Elsie took deep breathes, trying to steady her swaying stomach and head.

"Here. I don't know what's gonna happen up there, but you're going to stay on the sideline where it's safe. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to be able to defend yourself." Jerome handed Elsie a gun and she almost dropped the weapon in protest.

She hated guns, hated what they represented and hated what they did.

Ensuring four times that the safety was on, Elsie followed Jerome to the elevator, where they rode in silence with six of his men, Jerome attempting to whistle but failing horribly. If the situation wasn't so intense, Elsie would have laughed aloud.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened, Jerome's men fanning out as they ensured it was safe for the couple to exit the elevator, which they did after receiving the all clear.

Distant voices could be heard from the other side, past multiple walls and Jerome stalked towards them, Elsie at his heels.

"-It's not really my cup of tea. But he convinced me." Jeremiah's monotone voice drawled and Elsie shuddered at the glare that formed on Jerome's face at the sound of his twin.

She watched him tighten his grip on his gun before turning to her.

"Stay here."

"What?! Jerome-" he cut her off with a quick, yet swift kiss on the lips, giving her a wink before walking around the corner, slowly clapping his hands.

"And how easily you are convinced, brother."

Bruce and Jeremiah stared, equally shocked (though Jeremiah quickly masked his surprise, but not before Jerome caught it with a smirk) as Jerome made himself known, his men fanning out alongside him.

"Impossible....." Jeremiah hissed, staring at Jerome as though he was a ghost "You're like a cockroach." He stared at Jerome's eyes narrowed.

"Improbable assbite. You know, I thought I was fucked up looking, but you, you look like a damn Japanese Geisha," Jeremiah glared at Jerome, pointing his gun at him "I mean God, you look like a fucking vampire. At least I still have a semi-decent complexion." Jerome chuckled as Jeremiah grew agitated.

"Jerome, I was expecting you three minutes earlier." Ra's smiled amused and Bruce turned to him.

"You knew he was alive?"

"I do see the future Bruce. Just like I know, your destiny will affect that child growing inside the stomach of Miss Daniels who is behind that corner." Ra's nodded towards the column where Elsie hid behind.

"You know, you don't gotta involve her in your weird storytelling. If you'll just excuse me and my brother, we'll be on our way." Jerome pointed his own gun at Jeremiah, both twins staring each other down. 

Within the blink of an eye, both of their guns were snatched from them and tossed over the edge of the building.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see, neither of you is meant to die today. Especially not by each other's hand." Ra's explained as Jerome groaned in annoyance stomping his foot.

"Fine, I'll just kill him with my bare hands. Either way works for me." He cracked his neck, taking a step towards Jeremiah.

"Actually, I'd like to be the one to kill him if you don't mind." Oswald's voice echoed off the walls as he, Tabitha and Barbara came into the light.

Elsie covered her head as gunfire erupted, and peaking around the corner she gasped, seeing Barbara slam the butt of her gun over Jerome's head, successfully knocking him unconscious.

Dodging gunfire, the biracial girl hovered over Jerome's body, checking his pulse out of habit, relaxing when she felt a steady heartbeat.

A pair of hand suddenly landed on her shoulders and she looked up, jumping when she locked eyes with Jeremiah who smiled down at her.

"Hello, Elsie."

Screaming, Elsie thrashed in Jeremiah's hold, freezing when she sat the glint of a knife press against her stomach.

"I'd hate to give you a C-section so early in your pregnancy, but if you don't behave yourself I'll be forced to cut that child out of your stomach and leave it for Jerome. Would you like that?" He asked rhetorically but she rapidly shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt my baby..." she whispered and Jeremiah smiled, helping her to stand.

"Good girl." He purred and she shuddered.

"Hey fuck face!" Jeremiah turned to glare at Tabatha, only to be ripped from Elsie, as Tabitha used her whip to drag him away from the girl. 

Elsie watched as Jeremiah got the upper hand, holding the knife over Tabitha's face, his hand inching for her eye as she desperately tried to keep his hand away.

Grabbing the gun Jerome had given her earlier, Elsie lined the weapon with her eye like Jerome had taught her, removed the safety and pulled the trigger, hearing a painful cry from Jeremiah.

Tabitha locked eyes with the younger woman, giving her a proud smile. Elsie went to smile back but a loud explosion followed by a screech came to form the distance.

Everyone's attention turned to the window where the Gotham bridge was falling into the ocean. Jeremiah grinned, clutching his arm as his plan was successful.

Tabitha suddenly rushed to Elsie, pulling the girl up and dragging her away from Jerome's unconscious form and towards the exit.

"No! I can't leave him! Let me go, let me go!" She struggled but Tabitha hushed her.

"His men got him if you stay here Jeremiah will take you to where ever it is he crawled from." Tabitha hissed and Elsie went slack, allowing her to lead her out, followed closely by Barbara.

Once all three women were inside the town car, the be home peeled off from the building, and Elsie stared longingly out the back window.


	59. Chapter 59

lsie was sat in the lounge of Barbara and Tabitha's club, and she stared blankly ahead, shaking.

All she wanted, was to be back home with Jerome, but instead, she was dragged to the feminist headquarters, obvious by all the women in suits carrying dangerous weapons walking about

All she wanted, was to be back home with Jerome, but instead, she was dragged to the feminist headquarters, obvious by all the women in suits carrying dangerous weapons walking about.

"Remind me, when was it that we began taking in stray pregnant girls?'' Barbara crossed her arms as Tabitha wiped her whip off.

"We couldn't leave her behind. That crazy clown boy would have dragged her off somewhere."

Barbara raised a brow, cocking her head "Which one are you referring too? Because Jerome's alive, and now there are twin maniacs running loose in the city and we have the girl they're obsessed with. How long do you think it'll take for them to come blowing up our door to retrieve her, hmm?"

"I won't subject her to them."

Barbara pursed her lips, placing a hand on her hip "Why? Why do you have this sudden urge to protect this kid?"

Tabitha set down her whip, "she wasn't meant to be tangled in this world," Barbara blinked, "She just has this thing about her, this goodness like she tries to see the best in people. I mean, look at the guy who got her pregnant. He's a lunatic. I've been keeping my eye on her, much like with Selina and I don't need your damn judgment." She snapped, hooking her whip on her hip and leaving Barbara alone.

 

Elsie looked up as Tabitha came into her line of sight, smiling down at the girl. "You can stay in one of the guest rooms. The bathroom is connected, so you can clean up." She offered her hand, and Elsie accepted, allowing the girl to help hoist her off the couch.

"Why?" Tabitha glanced back at Elsie as she paused before a door.

"Because you saved my life, and I also see some potential in you to join us." She winked before opening the door, stepping aside so Elsie could enter.

 

 

Once inside, Elsie headed straight for the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping down. She glanced at the large mirror behind her, running a hand over her stomach and the stretch marks that had developed. She had hated the marks and tried to shield them from Jerome's sight.

Elsie was standing naked in the master bedroom, running her hands over her recently developed stretch marks and frowned.

The creaking of the door opening and closing had her grabbing the sheet covering the bed and quickly covered herself with it.

"Babe, what're you doin'?" Jerome stopped in front of her, his head cocked to the side as he gave her an amused look.

''Nothing.'' She tightened the blanket around her shoulders.

''Elle...''

With a sigh, Elsie dropped the blanket, and threw her hands up ''This, my body. I did have stretch marks before I got pregnant, but now their all over my body and you're not gonna find me sexy anymore and it's stupid...''

She went to grab the blanket, but Jerome grabbed her hand, pulling her back over to the mirror and moved her to stand before it, and stood behind her.

''You know what I see when I look in the mirror?''

''A beached whale that should be thrown back into the ocean?'' Elsie stated dryly and Jerome chuckled.

''No, what I see is a beautiful woman, with a beautiful body, that became even more beautiful because she chose to carry my child. Those marks don't define who you are, it's your character. And I find them just another sexy part of you, they look like spider webs and I like spider webs.'' Jerome kissed the top of her head, running his fingers over her stretch marks.

''When did you get so poetic?'' Elsie reached up, cupping his face with one hand.

''I was taught by the best. You stayed with me when I had no frickin' face, your stretch marks are beauty marks compared to my physical issues sweetheart.'' Jerome snorted as Elsie turned, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

''Please, you're like a Roman warrior, all scarred and muscular....''She ran her hand down his chest before leaning up to kiss him, ''Thank you....'' She smiled genuinely.

"Spider webs huh?'' She ran her hands over her marks with a smile before walking into the shower.

Stepping out of the shower three minutes later, Elsie wrapped a towel and exited the bathroom, only to come face to face with a porcelain mask with a jester hat that tilted, bells jingling softly.

Elsie opened her mouth to scream, but the jester quickly shoved a cloth over her mouth, and within seconds, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

 

 

 

Macy rolled her eyes as Jerome shot another victim, growling to himself. Hoisting herself off the desk she had been perched on, she moved to sit onto the couch next to where the redhead stood.

"That's not going to get her back any sooner." She deadpanned and Jerome shot her an annoyed look.

"Then why don't you go out and do what you do best and look for her!" Jerome snapped, firing right above her head, and Macy just stared at him lazily with a smirk.

"Then why don't you go out and do what you do best and look for her!" Jerome snapped, firing right above her head, and Macy just stared at him lazily with a smirk

"I'm a bounty hunter, not a babysitter. But, unfortunately, I seem to be yours while under your employment. Galvan and Keen took her to their feminist club in the heart of Gotham. They have at least twenty skilled assassins on their beck and call and you expect me, with Bud and Lou to storm in there and retrieve your baby mama? I don't think so papi."

Jerome scowled, and opened his mouth to answer the older woman, but felt something press against his leg.

Looking down, he watched as two hyena pups pawed at his legs, begging to be played with, their stubby little tails swishing excitedly.

He'd stolen the two from the Gotham zoo after watching a documentary with Elsie about them.

Elsie had been pissed, demanding why he wanted the wild animals but then listening to their barks ended the conversation.

Jerome loved his new pets, but the only thing was, they saw Elsie and Macy as their alphas since in the wild female hyenas were the dominant members of the pack much to Jerome's annoyance and the ladies amusement.

Elsie had been worried about Ace, but the great Dane didn't seem to mind them, so long as he was the only one to sleep in Elsie and Jerome's bedroom, other than that, they were good.

"They need the experience. I'm not paying you to lay around and drink daiquiris. Find Elsie before I throw you into the bay." Jerome pointed the gun warningly at the woman who raised a scarred eyebrow before rolling her eyes and standing up.

''You don't pay me for me to take care of you like a child.''

''Thank you, mommy.'' Jerome winked, cackling as she glared at him.

The thirty-year-old loathed when Jerome called her mommy and because he knew she did, Jerome made a point of calling it as often as he could. 

With a sharp whistle, Bud and Lou left Jerome's side with reluctance to follow the woman out of the room who flipped Jerome off as she walked.

Jerome had found Macy shortly after his last escape from Arkham, according to her, a bounty had been placed on his head and Jerome found her to be quite amusing with her lazy, lax way of life, yet deadly and excellent hunting skills.

He tripled the bounty and since then, even after she'd been paid, she stuck around, claiming that the redhead would get himself killed if she wasn't there to watch over him like a nanny. Personally, Jerome thought she found him just as amusing as he did her. 

 

 

 

An aching pain was all Elsie felt as her eyes cracked open.

With a jolt, the last events replayed in her mind and she looked down, relieved that she was dressed in tights and a loose (well as loose as her stomach would allow) blouse. She cringed, hoping a woman had changed her.

Elsie blinked against the light that came from the room, letting out a groan as she held her head.

"I see you're awake. I hope you're comfortable." Jeremiah's voice echoed and Elsie's eyes locked on the pale man who sat in an armchair across from the bed she laid on, a book in his hand.

'' What the hell is wrong with you people in this city?! I'm not a damn dog on a leash to be dragged around. Jeremiah...... I swear if you don't let me go-''

''Jerome is such a bad influence on you. You're such a mannerable young woman yet you converse and spend time with utter trash,'' Elsie's eyes narrowed at the insult towards her boyfriend ''I don't see why you can't understand what I'm doing is for you.''

''What the hell are you talking about. And talk normal, you sound like a 16th-century pervert.'' Elsie scrunched up her nose and Jeremiah frowned.

''I will keep you here with me until you all the insanity that Jerome has poisoned into your system is out. A detox or cleansing if you will. Much like people searching for themselves by living with Buddist monks, you're staying here until you understand that I am the only man who could ever treat you the way you deserve.'' Elsie stared at Jerome, slowly shaking her head.

''You are crazier than Jerome if you think I'm going to fucking roll over and let you try attempt some botched Stockholm syndrome bullshit, truly you got another fucking thing coming.'' She spat.

Jeremiah's face darkened as he stood, walking over until he leaned over Elsie who had crawled back against the headboard, eyeing him fearfully.

''I am not crazy and I find your insult hurtful and I do not forgive lightly. You need to learn that your actions have consequences. I am a gentleman, so I will not lay a hand on that beautiful Venus face of yours, but...'' Jeremiah leaned closer until their faces were inches apart and Elsie could see her own reflection in his eyes.

''Since you don't find my presence desirable, I will leave you alone. You will be given your food through the door and there is a toilet and sink behind that other door. I will see you when I believe you've learned your lesson until then, think on all your sins that that snake of a brother brainwashed you with.''

With that said, Jeremiah pulled away, walking to the bedroom door, not giving Elsie a second glance as he slammed the door behind him.

Once alone, Elsie laid on her side, wrapping her arms around her stomach and allowing the tears to flow freely. She wanted to go home and she wanted Jerome.


	60. Chapter 60

I don't know how many days I was locked in that bedroom. The lack of windows prevented me from knowing if I had slept for one day, or a week or a month.

Jeremiah has kept true to his word, I never saw him, only Ecco who brought in a sandwich and plastic jug of water occasionally. The blonde was stoic as usual.

"Tell Jeremiah I'm ready to speak to him, please," I added, hoping the blonde would deliver the message. 

I waited until my eyes began to drop and I fell asleep. I awoke to a hand stroking my hair back and through bleary eyes, I stared at a familiar shape.

"Jerome...." I mumbled and the petting stopped and the figure sighed.

"Another reason I hate being an identical twin." My vision cleared and I stared at Jeremiah who, I wouldn't exactly say was pouting, but pretty close to it.

"How long have I been here?"  
I asked immediately and Jeremiah glanced at his wrist.

"Three days, give or take a few hours." He shrugged nonchalantly. Jerome must be having a fit by now.

"Indeed he is, he's been making a mess of my ashy city as we speak searching for you and hunting for me," I must have voiced my thought aloud "And because I cannot deal with him regaining more followers by further proving he's active, I'm going to release you into the city very soon, hopefully, it'll shut him up enough that I can continue on my work and finding Bruce." I narrowed my eyes at that last part.

"What do you want with Bruce?" My protective side was coming out and Jeremiah smiled.

"Oh we are best friends but we must first work through his anger and resent towards me shooting the stray cat," Selina. "I'm also releasing you because unlike me, you need sunlight and fresh air, especially in your condition" He added pointedly "I really hate cutting our visit so short, but time is only ours to borrow. Ecco will take you back into the city in three more days." Jeremiah said dismissively but I stared at him.

"I thought we were friends once...."

"We are."

" Than why were you treating me like you did? And your niece or nephew.... how can you be so cruel... For once I want a straight answer, Jeremiah, I want to know why you just leave us alone and let me and Jerome be happy?" I blinked up at him from my seated position on the bed.

"You know exactly why."

"But I want to hear you say it."

"Because I fell in love with you the day we went to the museum. And I tried to gnome my feelings, but then you came to me after Jerome died the first time and you unconsciously woke the sleeping bear per se. You are the only woman I've ever loved. And the only one who ever saw us as individuals and not carbon copies of each other."

That was the most emotion I'd ever heard in Jeremiah's voice and I was stunned.

"Answer me one question and if you say no, then I will release you now and we shall never speak of this event, but if you say yes... well we'll move on from that point." Jeremiah squared his shoulders and I waited.

"Did you ever genuinely feel any attraction for me? For me, not because I look like my brother? I want an honest answer and remember I can tell when you're lying." He added, staring into my eyes.

With no hesitation, I exhaled. "I've never loved you, Jeremiah, not in a sexual way. It's always been, Jerome."

His jaw clenched slightly before he nodded, walking towards the door and opening it. 

"Go."

I blinked, struggling to stand but succeeding "What?"

"Go."

"Jeremiah-" I knew I had hurt him, and I knew it was his choice to ask, but I didn't want to leave him alone.

"Get out!" He roared and I jumped, hurrying past him and the bedroom door slammed shut behind me and I could hear crashing furniture and angry cries.

Biting my lip I turned, and almost screamed at the sight of Ecco waiting for me.

"This way." She gestured for me to follow and without a thought towards the breakdown happening in the room right next to us, she walked away, expecting me to follow.

I hesitated for a moment before a sharp kick to my stomach from my unborn child brought me back to reality and I hurried after Ecco, ignoring Jeremiah's muffled pained cries.


	61. Chapter 61

Elsie's POV

It was dark out when Ecco drove me. We rode in silence and I almost jumped when Ecco suddenly spoke up.

"You must distance yourself from him."

"What?"

"You're distracting him. Can't you see the anguish you put him through? Stay away or I will ensure you're never seen again, they will never find the body." Ecco's bluntness shook me to my core as she stopped the car suddenly. I knew she was loyal, but my God, she was like a brainwashed soldier.

"You can find your way home from this point." She unlocked the car door and I climbed out, unaware of my surroundings.

"Wait, I don't know-" The car peeled off into the night, leaving me standing there in the cold. I blinked in disbelief and glanced around.

It was obvious I was in the Narrows and that was a bad thing in general, but now that Gotham was pitched into darkness with no law authority, I was now in the most dangerous part of Gotham.

Gathering my courage, I began to walk, wrapping my arms around myself, cursing Jeremiah for not sending me off with a coat, though he probably assumed that Ecco would drive me directly to Jerome's and not in the Narrows to get killed. 

A crash from behind me startled me into hurrying down the street, and I began running as fast as my stomach would allow me as the sound of feet and growls echoed off the ally walls.

I screamed as something suddenly darted past me and two ominous eyes peered at me from the ally exit.

I backed against the brick wall and garbage can to my right, my hands going wrap protectively around my stomach. If I died it would be terrible, but I couldn't let my baby die.

Looking around, I grabbed a piece of pipe that was leaning against the garbage, holding it above my head as the eyes got closer.

In Gotham, there were mutants of all kinds and I didn't know what I was about to encounter but I sure as hell wasn't about to let it take me down without a fight.

A bubbling laugh-like bark hit my ears and I watched as a hyena pup bounded up to me, followed by a second, their large muddy paws pressing against my legs as they desperately tried to climb up my legs.

"Bud? Lou?" I whispered in disbelief, gripping the wall and I crouched down, allowing the pups to lick my arms and cheeks.

"Well, you've looked better." A familiar sarcastic voice spoke from above me. My eyes trailed up jean covered legs to a smirking Macy who's arms were crossed as she stared down at me.

"Macy!" I cried, standing and throwing my arms around the bounty hunter who stumbled slightly, before awkwardly patting my back.

"Flattery will not shorten my bill for Jerome for this job." I smiled, hugging her tightly. Macy was all bark, and no-well, she did have a lot of bites, but she never genuinely meant any harm towards Jerome and me.

"Let's get you outta here. Jerome's been chewing my ass about finding you." The older woman wrapped an arm around my shaking form, learning me out of the ally.

 

The two hyenas following, occasionally barking which echoed eerily in the darkness. 

 

I never thought I'd be so happy to be back at the pier house but I was. Macy entered first, barking at the two men who were guarding the door to open it. They apologized and one did, both avoiding her eye while I covered my mouth to hide my smile.

Jerome found the most dangerous people to work for him, yet 5'8 Macy made grown men shit themselves easily. It was a gift that she knew she possessed and knew how to use it to her advantage.

"Hey Jerome, I forgot to get pizza while I was out searching." Macy winked at me as we walked in.

"I don't give a fuck about pizza! I sent you out there to find Elsie. Is that so hard to under-" Jerome turned around a frustrated look on his face that fell once he spotted me behind a smug Macy.

"Hey, Freckles.." I said weakly and within seconds Jerome and gathered me into his arms, kissing me all over my face, occasionally looking me over before hugging me again.

I began to cry, because of, well, everything.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear and I clutched his shirt.

"I didn't know what happened to you....." I ran my hands down his scarred cheeks and he grinned.

"They can't kill me, babe. I always come back." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him tenderly while he cradled my face.

"This makes me want to go back to Catholic school." Macy groaned disgusted with our display of affection and walked out and towards the kitchen.

"I can't believe it..." I shook my head as Jerome pulled away.

"I know, Macy went to Catholic school?" Jerome snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"No, that we're together again. It seems like every time we get separated, we always find our way back to each other. God has been so good to us." I smiled reaching into my shirt to kiss my cross necklace.

"You know, I was never a firm believer in some old dude sitting up in the sky watching us, but even I can admit it has to be some divine intervention that despite everything in my life, you're a constant," Jerome admitted and my gaze softened and I brought him in for another kiss.


	62. Chapter 62

Elsie was sketched while Jerome ran a toy race car over her stomach, treating it like a hill and making explosion sounds when he would run it off her stomach.

Sometimes she wondered if she was dating a man-child.

"Here I finished." She handed him the sketch pad and he looked it over, quirking a brow.

"San Francisco?" He read the inscription squirreled at the bottom.

"We could move there.... start over... could take the baby to the Golden Gate Park and we could take strolls down at Pier 39...." Elsie sighed blissfully daydreaming.

"You know I can't risk the sun. Easily develop skin cancer. The Irish blood you know," Jerome sighed dramatically "you'd have to lock me away and keep me as a sex slave."

Elsie hit his shoulder "I'm serious! Can't we leave Jay... Gotham.... it isn't what it used to be anymore..... Jeremiah's running amuck in this darkness. How can we raise a baby here?"

Jerome sighed, sitting up and looking at her seriously "Is that what you're worried about? Look, if it makes you feel any better, I guess we can go on a little vacation," Elsie's eyes lit up but he held up a hand "But, you gotta let me leave a message for ol Miah. A little 'I'm coming back' parting gift if you may."

Elsie nodded, not caring at the present moment if Jeremiah would be seriously hurt.

Jerome was taking her out of Gotham to have their baby and perhaps if she played her cards right, she could convince him to let them stay.

"Thank you...." She stretched to capture his scarred lips in her own and they then began to snuggle, Jerome rubbing her arm as she buried her face on the crook between his shoulder and neck.

"Jerome?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you think the baby is going to be discriminated." Jerome paused mid rub.

"What makes you say that...." he asked carefully.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat anything, but despite my upper-middle-class upbringing, I did have a few experiences with racism and combining that with who you are......Are we right to bring a child into this world where he'll not only be judged for the color of his skin but his parentage?"

"Don't invite those kinds of thoughts in. The world is changing baby doll. Nobody in this world is given a free ticket and that's just something we'll have to deal with together." Jerome lifted her head so he could kiss the corner of her mouth and gently rubbed her stomach.

"He'll be okay. It's made of you and me and I think we're a pretty badass couple."

 

 

 

Jeremiah leaned back comfortably in a leather high back armchair, a glass of bourbon in one hand, opera music playing from surround sound speakers while he watched the fire crackle in the looming fireplace.

"Guess you won't be getting laid anytime soon judging from that music unless it's a nerdy chick but even one of those might be turned off by your albino dick." A voice that sent a wave of irritation through Jeremiah giggled from behind him.

Barely noticeable he reached into his vest for a handgun, but the cool kiss of a blade to his jugular paused him and he pulled back his hand.

"Good boy," Jerome purred as he moved to sit on the arm of the chair, knife still pointed at his younger brother's neck "I actually expected a bit more from you, Miah.....Blowing up the bridges and cutting off all the power in the city? I wouldn't have done that. Thought of that. I would have blown up the bridges with fireworks that spelled out my name so everyone in the city would see. Now that's a statement."

"It's insanity. Which unlike you, I do not possess." Jeremiah sneered.

"When will you ever stop denying your true self... Anyway, I only came by to tell you I'm leaving. And before you start crying about being left alone, I'll be back. I deserve a nice long vacation before I make my big comeback."

"And you're telling me this why?" Jeremiah barely flinched when the knife dug deeper into his neck.

"Because I want you to think about it. You won't know when or how, but I'm going to make such a comeback, nobody will remember you existed." Jerome said darkly, grin still in place.

"And Elsie? You're leaving her here?"

"Never. Not with your pasty clown self lurking about waiting to jump her, which reminds me," Jerome leaned in until each twin's face was only centimeters apart "if you ever attempt to keep her away from me again, I'll castrate you...."

"Why not do it now? Least you wouldn't have to worry about anything sexual in the future." A feminine voice drawled and Jeremiah's gaze turned to a stare at a lovely woman with a scarred eyebrow who leaned against his fireplace.

"My my, you two were certainly blessed in the looks department. I like white guys and all but I didn't even know I was into the vampire complexion." She winked at Jeremiah, while Jerome scrunched up his nose distaste.

"Don't be gross Macy. Besides, Miah here's probably still a virgin, am I wrong?" Jerome chuckled as Jeremiah shot him a glare.

"Na, he looks like probably banged some girls at college. Besides, he screwed that robot-like blonde who works for him on a few occasions." Jeremiah's eyes narrowed, he didn't like how much information this Macy woman knew about him.

"Still gross. Anyway, just wanted to give you that message. Macy." Jerome nodded towards the woman's headed for the window, opening it and slipping outside and Jerome followed, however, he walked backward, not giving Jeremiah an opportunity to stab him in the back.

"Bye bye, baby brother, you'll be seeing me soon."


	63. Chapter 58

"I was thinking of inviting Jeremiah to Thanksgiving,'' Jerome glanced at Elsie, noticing her tense as she climbed out of bed.

     It was 5 am and she getting ready to start preparing the second half of their Thanksgiving dinner. 

Gotham was in darkness, but the young woman wanted to celebrate the holiday in which she was most grateful for her son and boyfriend.

  ''Oh? Well, I didn't even think about him..... I guess you can, I'll have just enough to add one additional plate.'' Elsie nodded, slipping on her robe.

  ''What about his assistant?''

  ''What about her? Seriously Jay? She shoved you in a dog cage and helped Jeremiah lock you in a cement cell. Not to mention she dropped me off in the middle of the Narrows while I was pregnant.'' Elsie sneered and Jerome raised a brow, a smirk forming on his face.

  ''You don't like her, do you?''

  ''In all honesty, no. There's something off about her ... And I don't want her around the baby.'' Elsie shook her head while Jerome climbed out of bed himself, wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on top of her head.

  ''Then we won't invite her. Just Miah. That okay?'' His voice rumbled over her and she closed her eyes briefly, vague flashbacks of a sexual encounter flashing across her eyes.

  Forcing a believable fake smile, she turned so she could look up at him lovingly, caressing his scarred face before kissing his rough lips. ''Anything you want freckles.''

 

 

   ''Jesus Christ Bessy! I said pumpkin pies, not sweet potato! Janessa, can you throw the biscuits in the oven. Bessy, check on the turkey while I hurry up and make these damn pie.'' Elise ran a hand down her face as the two cooks scrambled to complete their orders.

    The dinner was in a few hours and the kitchen was a mess of frazzled women and a few men. 

Elsie's Vixens (six young women) and Jerome's Serpents (the ones he trusted) would be in attendance along with Elsie, Jerome, Macy, and Jeremiah.

''Do you need any help?''A monotone voice spoke from behind her and Elsie dropped the can of pumpkin she'd been opening, causing pumpkin mush to scatter across the floor.

  ''Shit,'' She cursed, grabbing a rag and began cleaning up the mess ''You know, you really got to stop sneaking up on me Jeremiah.'' She scolded lightly and flinched slightly as he moved to crouch in front of her.

''I got this,'' He took the rag from her, his cold fingers brushing against hers and another flash of pale hands caressing her body, and teeth biting her neck crossed her mind and she flinched away. 

Looking up, she met Jeremiah's confused and slightly concerned pale eyes and she shook her head. 

  ''Sorry, I'm just a little stressed about making dinner,'' Jeremiah remained silent as he watched her stand, throwing the empty can in the garbage before opening another one ''you can relax, we've got this covered. Jerome's out back with the Serpents setting up the table in the back.'' She nodded towards the back door and quickly turned away to avoid Jeremiah's questioning gaze.

   Once she was sure he was gone, she relaxed, leaning on the counter and shook her head. ''You know, as much as I love reality tv, this is getting kind of pathetic.'' 

   Macy's voice traveled over and Elise lifted her head to glare at the older woman, a wine glass in hand as she leaned on the counter next to her.

''Shut up Macy. Why don't you make yourself useful and help?'' 

  ''Because my skills aren't to be wasted on such trivial matters as making pumpkin pie. I'm a bounty hunter, not Martha Stewart.'' Despite saying this, the woman set down her glass and began assisting.

    ''Look, as far as I can tell, and I can read people really, and I mean really well. Jeremiah dones't seem to remember anything from that night. And the more you act like a frightened cat around him, the more he's gonna suspect and so will Jerome. So relax.'' She said pointedly.

  Elsie nodded and refocused on her tasks. Hopefully, she would be able to relax and not give herself away. But the guilt was eating away at her soul like a plague.

  Hopefully, she'd be able to make it through this holiday without any slips.


	64. Chapter 59

The Vixens eyed Jeremiah distastefully, quite of a few of them had been affected by his multiple bombings and would gladly take him out of their leader allowed it. 

"Thank you everyone for coming. I hope you enjoy the food, it took forever to cook." Elsie smiled as she and Bessy carried in the turkey and set it in the middle of the table. 

  Skeet, one of Jerome's most trusted followers and second in command of the Serpents was carving the turkey while Jerome sat at the head of the table with Elsie on his right and Jeremiah on his left. 

 

  One of the Vixens, a young woman of Asian decent was glaring at Jeremiah with a heated look that she kept until hi attention was turned to her. 

"May I help you?" He asked borddly  but the irritation was evident.

  "My parents apartment was in one of the buildings you blew up." She hissed and Jerome glanced over, interested in how this would play out. 

  "Jeanie...." Elsie said warningly and Jerome held a hand up to cover her mouth and she stared at him in disbelief. 

  "That is unfortunate for them. If it's any consultation, it wasn't anything personal." Jeremiah said calmly, albeit a bit board and Jeanie's eyes narrowed. 

  "They has to flee the city. Years of working to make a life in America an you simply destroy it because your psychotic?!" 

  Jeremiah frowned, annoyance creeping into his face. "I am not psychotic." 

  "Have you seen yourself lately? Your actions?" Jeanie snorted, shaking her head and crossed her arms angrily. 

  "You seem to withholding a lot of anger. Is it because you have sexual frustration?" Jeremiah smiled mockingly and Jeanie's face flushed in anger. 

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Miah?" Jerome's growl was evident and the entire table became silent, Skeet even pausing mid cut into the turkey. 

"Jerome...." Elsie hissed.

"What're you talking about?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at his twin.

"Ooh this is gonna be good.... hold on," Macy held up her hand before digging in her pocket to pull out her phone and held it up "Okay, I'm good. Say what you need to say Jay." 

"You have always been jealous of me haven't you?" Jerome asked. 

Jeremiah snorted and shook his head. "Jealous? What could I possibly be jealous of? Your sudden high income? Your child out of wedlock? No, no, it must be your destructive behavior, that that must be it."

"I killed Lila when you didn't have the guts to fight back. I stuck by Elsie's side all these years. I have a family while all you have is an obedient little Barbie doll who probably fakes her orgasms when you screw her. I'm living the life you didn't have the courage to live. And I got Elsie." Jerome's gaze had darkened. 

"I'm not insane like you. I studied and made something of myself before I senselessly murdered our mother and got locked up in a damn asylum. And why is it that you ha dot keep her so close? Hmm? Is it perhaps you were afraid I'd win her over?" Jeremiah had a cocky smirk and Jerome clenched his fists. 

Before the older Valeska twin could answer Elsie cut him off. 

"Is that what I am to you? To both of you? A damn prize to be fought over?" 

"Maybe to Jerome, but not to me Elsie. I value your compassion and leadership qualities." Jeremiah's voice and gaze and softened when he directed it to her and Jerome groaned, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh shut the hell up. You've already fucked her so stop with the bullshit act to get into her pants." 

"Did not see that coming....." Macy mused. Jerome never mentioned to her that he ever planned to confront his brother about his one night with Elsie. 

"You-you know?" Elsie stared at Jerome fearfully and he gave her a brief glare.

"Oh I know. I don't blame you, but you" Jerome looked pointedly at Jeremiah "learn to control that little bitch of yours." He sneered and within seconds Jeremiah stood, a gun pointed at his twin who had taken out his own gun. 

   Multiple clicks were heard as both vixens and Serpents pulled out their own pieces and pointed them at Jeremiah.

   "Stop it!l What is wrong with you two?!" Elsie hissed standing up herself "it's Thanksgiving," she stared at everyone disgusted before turning her attention to Jerome who's gaze was steady as he pointed his gun at his brother "Jerome. Put the gun done."

   "He slept with you. He's been fucking after you wince he met you. He fucking ruined my life and tried to take you from me..." he snarled removing the safely. 

Elsie remained silent and placed her hand over his holding the weapon and he glanced at her. "Please. Not in front of your son." 

   She watched Jerome's eyes flicker over to Jason who was whimpering from the obvious tension. 

  "Jay please...." Elsie begged and with a conflicting look, Jerome lowered his gun but his men kept their weapons pointed at Jeremiah who hadn't lowered his own gun. 

  "Vixens, put down your weapons." Elsie watched the women glance at each other before one by one they lowered their own guns, Jeanie being the last to do so.

  "Miah....." Elsie said softly and the man narrowed his eyes before concealing his gun again and the Serpents followed. 

  "You all should be ashamed of yourselves." Elsie shook her head as picked up Jason and walked away from them table. 

   Jerome glanced at his twin with hatred as he too stood up from the table. 

  "Any alliance we have is finished. I'll let you leave with all your limbs. But only because Elsie would be pissed if I killed you here." He spat and Jeremiah glared at him. 

"Likewise." Was all the younger Valeska said before he too left the table, being followed by two Serpents to ensure he left the property. 

  "You better go talk to her." Skeet signed as he sat back down and opened a beer. 

"I don't see why she's pissed! She's the one who screwed my twin brother!" Jerome growled. 

  "It may be because you pulled a Mexican standoff during Thanksgiving dinner in front of your son......Though it was all cinema gold." Macy put down her phone and leaned back in her own chair with a smile. 

   Jerome sent the two of them a glare before flipping them off and stormed towards the house.


	65. Chapter 60

Jerome found Elsie in the kitchen, angrily chopping onions and throwing them in a developing pile. She occasionally sniffed and wiped her face and a part of Jerome felt bad but then he remembered what she had done.

"Using onions to mask your tears? Not very original honey." He moved so he was leaning on the counter next to her, covering his nose from the sharp scent of freshly cut onions.

"You had no right," she started and he blinked at her "Thanksgiving Jerome? If you wanted to pick a fight with him couldn't you have done it after dinner or preferably never?" She sounded tired.

"I couldn't think of a funnier situation. Have to take the opportunities when they approach you, honey." He shrugged nonchalantly and she shook her head.

"I'm so sick of this. It's all ridiculous! You're grown men, you're supposed to be brothers." She cried exasperated and Jerome frowned, feeling anger creep up.

"He is no brother of mine," he roared and Elsie shrank back "and you're as much to blame as him. You fucked him. I trusted you and you betrayed me in the worst possible way. And that. Isn't. Funny. At. All." Jerome snarled.

"Ecco spikes our drinks, Jerome I would never willingly hurt you. You know that." She sniffed wiping the oncoming tears and went to touch him but he pulled away with a look of complete disgust.

"Do I? Because, as far as I'm concerned and from I've seen over the years, you like him. You do seem to run to him when you have problems with me. See, I don't think you're as sweet as you play out." Elsie blinked, watching as Jerome began to chuckle lowly.

"No, you've been toying with the both of us like puppets for years. Yeah, she might have spiked your drinks, but you wanted it to happen. You enjoyed it," he stepped closer until they were only meters apart "just like the little slut you are."

Punch.

Elsie pulled her throbbing hand away, staring at Jerome with a mixture of fear, anger, and surprise.

The scarred redhead was clutching his nose, blood gushing between his fingers as he laughed manically.

"I knew you still had a fire inside of you! Ugh," he groaned painfully "I was worried that after Jason came you'd become all motherly to everything, but you're still my little warrior." His laughter grew as he shrunk to the ground.

Elsie eyed him, remembering in moments like these that despite how much she loved him, how charismatic and sweet he could be, Jerome was clinically insane.

 

 

Swallowing thickly, she grabbed a nearby towel and crouched on her knees before her laughing, bleeding boyfriend and pried his hands from his face, pressing the towel gently onto his face, wild green eyes staring at her, with flecks of betrayal and hurt.

They didn't speak as Elsie led Jerome out of the kitchen and upstairs to their bedroom, sitting him on the toilet seat and going to fetch her medical bag to clean him up.

Luckily for him, his nose wasn't broken, but he'd have a nasty bruise in a few hours.

''You know, at first when I found out, I kinda felt bad that you were used, but now all I can see is your naked form on his......'' Jerome's eyes darkened and he looked up at Elsie who stared at him sadly ''I can't even stand the sight of youYou better leave before I do something I'll regret.'' Jerome warned and with a tearful look of regret, she turned and left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

Jeremiah found Ecco easily enough when he returned home. The bodyguard/assistant was waiting by the door ready to take his overcoat. He was silent, only gesturing for the blonde to follow him as he made his way into his study where a crackling fire and cup of tea( with a splash of peppermint scotch) was waiting for him.

"Ecco, your loyalty is unwavering correct?" She nodded and Jeremiah picked up a fire poker to tend to the crackling wood. ''You would die for me? Do anything to protect me?"

''Yes Jeremiah.'' He hummed, removing the fire poker from the flames and looking over the heated piece of metal before turning and slamming the craft against Ecco's side, causing her to fall to the ground with a muffled cry.

''How dare you spike my drink.'' Jeremiah raised the poker and slammed it on Ecco's legs.

''How dare you endanger Elsie like that?'' He roared before swinging the craft onto the nearby liquor case, causing a rain of alcohol and glass.

''She could have been feeding the baby and God knows what the drugs could have done to him.''

Crash. A lamp was shattered.

Jeremiah crouched down next to Ecco's form and lowered his face so he was next to her ear.

''If you ever attempt to interfere in my affairs again, I will not hesitate to remove you from my service permanently,'' He hissed before bringing the fire poker down on her back once before tossing it aside. Breathing heavily he surveyed the room before fixing his hair ''Clean this up.''


	66. Chapter 66

Elise's POV

After everything had been packed away and any sign of that we had even had an attempt of a Thanksgiving dinner was gone (and I had out Jason to bed in his crib), did I shower and climb into bed, pulling out my tablet and surfed the web until I grew tired.

Ace was half laying on Jerome's side of the bed, snoring loudly in his comical posistion.

 

At least somebody was getting some good night's rest.

I didn't exactly wait up for Jerome, he was as unpredictable as they came when it came to his sleeping patterns. So, it wasn't surprising that after half an hour, did I see him open the bedroom door and go into the bathroom and I heard the sound of the shower.

Nervously, I watched the door, quickly turning my attention back to my tablet when he opened the door, steam escaping. 

 

He was quiet, which was unusual for him and he sat down on my side of the bed, staring down at Jason in his crib with a loving smile before he glanced at me. I smiled nervously, removing my glasses and he looked back down at Jason, the same smile on his face.

 

Taking a breath, he spoke ''I'm sorry I called you a slut,'' I was surprised, Jerome never apologized, very few occasions did he do so for me, and this was one of them.

   ''I know you were just a pawn in all of this and I know you hate to be used like one.'' He looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes that we both knew I could never resist and I smiled faintly before it fell.

''Okay. But Jay, I would never intentionally hurt you. I know you, and I know while you say you're okay, inside your mind is just swarming with thoughts,'' I smiled sadly.

 

''You need to understand that no one, not Jeremiah, nor any man will ever stop me from loving you. Nothing nor nobody will ever come between us. I've stuck by you in thick and thin and despite everything, God hasn't turned his back on me or prayers for you.'' Jerome was silent until he moved so his head rested on my lap. 

My fingers automatically found their way to his head, and I played with his fiery locks that had finally grown out so he could do that Elvis, greaser hairstyle I adored on him.

''From now on, I'm going to keep you in the loop when it involves you. I won't let what happened, ever happen again.'' He promised and I hummed.

Little did I know, how much he had in store.

 

   The next morning I awoke before Jerome and simply admired him while he slept. While asleep, his face was relaxed and he looked as peaceful as he did before he murdered Lila. 

Jerome may not believe in God, but I did and I knew that as sinful as Jerome was, God allowed me to love him and shower him with that love. 

   When I was thirteen and before my grandmother had died, I had confessed to her that I was afraid of the passionate love that my parents and friends displayed with their significant others, fearing that I would too, appear to love my significant other more than God himself. 

  My grandmother had smiled and held my face 'Elsie, my darling. The lcvd of a man and woman is holy too. We are made with a great capacity to love, but how God wants us to spend our love is the universal question.'

   I hadn't understood her then, but I think I did now. My purpose was to keep Jerome in line, to help him as much as he would allow and to raise our son down the right path and not to follow in his father's dark footsteps. 

Brushing my knuckles against his jaw, I snuggled closer so my head rested right above his heart. 

   I smiled, feeling Jerome's arms wrap around me, pulling me closer while one of my legs slipped in between his.

"Don't go starting something you can't finish..." I mumbled and get a rumbling  of a laugh move through his chest.

  "Oh don't worry about that doll face." I could hear the smirk in his sleep muddled voice. 

"I never worry about that with you freckles." I kissed the skin that covered his heart.


	67. Chapter 62

   No one messes with Elsie when she went on her morning runs. Jerome's territory stretched far, and besides, 90% of the people in Gotham feared or idolized him and wouldn't dare cross her. 

  It didn't help that Jerome had two of his Serpents following a good distance away in a car. It bothered her slightly, but she grew accustomed. 

  Running was one of the best outlets for the young mother and there was nothing that was going to stop her. Jerome preferred yoga (sometimes she joined him), but Elsie enjoyed the adrenaline rush it gave her. 

  She preferred running in the evenings when the sun was barely peaking and the air was cool. 

   Exhuming through her nose, Elsie pushed her self harder. She was almost at her marker that she would turn back at, but the sight of someone lying face down on the side of the road made her slow down and she stood a foot away, eyeing the body with hesitation to approach. 

  The sound of a car parking and heavy footsteps caught her attention and she glanced at the two large men who came to stand beside her. 

"Is, he dead?" She asked and one of them walked forward to crouch next to the smaller body, turning it over and Elsie gasped. 

"Bruce...." 

 

 

Jerome stared at the bruised and unconscious billionaire in his guest bedroom and than at his girlfriend and than back again. 

Elsie was sitting by Bruce's head, wiping a cold wash cloth across the boy's dirtied face with a look of worry. 

"Sweetheart, do you mind explaining to me again why Bruce Wayne is in my home?" Jerome asked through clenched teeth. 

"First of all, it's  our house and he needed help," Elsie explained rolling her eyes at Jerome's scandalized  and betrayed expression "What was I supposed to do Jerome? Leave him in the street to die? What if someone else found him? I don't want to imagine what would have happened if some perv had found him....." Elsie shuddered in disgust.

"That isn't our problem. Elsie, sweetheart, baby," Jerome cooed walking over to her "Be a good girl and put the little brat back where you found him." 

   Elsie scowled and stood from the bed, pushing past Jerome who followed  her. 

  Closing the door behind him, she turned to her boyfriend and placed her hands on her hips. 

"Bruce is my friend and I don't care about what kind of issues you have with him, I refuse to let him suffer. If you got a problem with it," she stepped closer so they were chest to chest "you can kiss my ass, because I don't give a shit." She brushed past him, only to have Jerome grab her by the wrist and slam her again the wall.

  He pinned her arms above her head and pressed against her and with his free hand he wrapped it around her throat. 

"Sometimes you forget yourself Elsie. You forget who's in charge here," Jerome purred, trailing kisses down her neck, biting occasionally, causing her to main before pulling away "I love you, more baby anything, but if you ever go behind my back and do something like this again, I will not hesitate to squeeze your pretty brown eyes outta your skull." He hissed and she glared at him. 

"Go to hell." She spat and Jerome  grinned, moving so his groin was pressed against her's and she blushed at the contact. 

  "Only if you screw me on the way down." He smirked and she pushed him away, ignoring the laughter that followed as she went back inside Bruce's room.

    "Asshole." She muttered as she closed the door and walked back over to hover over Bruce. 

  The boy was thinner than he was when she last saw him and here were dark circles under his eyes. She'd heard from her Vixens that Bruce had been 'patrolling' the streets, stopping crime along side Jim Gordon. 

  Reaching out, she ran a hand over his curly hair and sighed. It was a shame that Bruce has been forced to grow up so fast, and hay so much has been paced on his shoulders. 

   But she was proud of the man he was becoming, a man who stood for justice and believed that there were still good people in Gotham. 

   She herself still tried to believe that, but after almost being blown sky high with a new born baby in her arms, and being in a relationship with a psychotic resurrected redhead who's own twin brother was obsessed with her; she wasn't so sure if she still could.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to level with you guys. These are more filler chapters until the new and final season of Gotham comes out... thanks again to everyone who votes and leaves comments. The comments really push me to write new chapters because you guys like them so much. 
> 
>    And some of you may be turned off by Jerome's threatening of Elsie's life, but remember, this IS Jerome we're talking about. His abuse is one way he shows affection, but he wouldn't genuinely want to kill her.


	68. Chapter 63

Bruce awoke with a jolt, startling Elsie who reared back, pressing a hand to her heart before softening her expression and approaching the teen. 

   "Bruce, it's okay, it's me." She said softly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"What-what happened?" The young Wayne touched his forehead that Elsie and stitched carefully and winced. 

  "I found you unconscious in the middle of the road. I brought you back home with me because you were bleeding." Elsie handed him two painkillers and a glass of water.

  "Thanks, I was-wait.... is Jerome here?" Bruce tensed as Elsie nodded with reluctance. 

"Don't worry, he won't bother you. I actually think he's off somewhere pouting about me preventing him from trying to kill you." Elsie rolled her eyes. 

  "Thank you for helping me, but I have to go." Bruce began to climb out of the bed but paused as a wave of dizziness washed over him. 

  "Woah, you're not going anyway buddy. You've got a concussion and I can't have you wandering through Gotham like that, you need to rest up." Elsie eased him back against the pillows.

"I don't have time to rest, Gotham needs me." Bruce shook his head and Elsie scowled. 

"Now you listen to me Bruce. I may not be a doctor for human beings, but I am a doctor and I cannot have my patient going against my orders." She scolded before letting out a sharp whistle. 

A minute passed before Ace walked into the room, his large head nudging the door wider and he came to stand next to Elsie, eyeing Bruce curiously but made no move to go near him. 

"Now, I'm going to go have one of the cooks make you some chicken noodle soup and I'm leaving Ace in here in case Jerome decides it's his God given right to bother you." She gave him a wink before leaving. 

 

While Elsie waited for the soup to be prepared, Jerome was making his way towards the staircase only to be cut off by Macy who was holding a happily gurgling Jason. 

"You wouldn't be thinking of scaring the little Wayne heir, would you?" The bounty hunter asked and Jerome gasped dramatically. 

"I'd do no such thing! I was only going to pay my sympathies to my little conquistador." Jerome smiled and Macy rolled her eyes. 

"Mmmhmmm. Yeah, in that case," she promptly dropped Jason into Jerome's arms, the letter hurriedly grabbing the child before he hit the floor, giving the older woman a glare while she smiled "you can't scare Bruce with this little dumpling in your arms," She winked mockingly before kissing Jason's head "Good luck." She swaggered away and Jerome glared. 

"Thanks mom." Jerome called after her and she flipped him the bird. 

Glancing down at Jason, who smiled happily with a gummy smile, Jerome smirked. Oh he knew exactly what he'd do.....

 

Bruce gingerly touched the bandage that covered the stitches on his forehead and sighed. 

He'd been searching for Jeremiah for weeks now, with little to no success, only to be jumped from behind and left in the middle of the street. 

It was a sort of blessing in disguise that Elsie found him. Maybe she knew Jeremiah's hideout and would tell him. It'd take some effort, but maybe if he reminded her of what the pale man had done to Selina, it'd soften her heart.....

Bruce was drawn out of his thoughts as the bedroom door creaked open, Ace peeking his head up as he stared straight ahead. 

A familiar chuckle echoed from the hall and within seconds Jerome strolled into the room, leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face. 

"Hello Brucie darling." 

 

 

Ten minutes later, Elsie carefully carried a bowl of fresh chicken noodle soup down the hallway to the guest bedroom. 

Oddly enough, the laundry basket that was in the guest bathroom was in the hallway and Elsie paid it little attention until a baby's coo stopped her in her tracks. 

Blinking, Elsie backtracked and stared down into the basket, only to see Jason peering happily at her, his little arms stretched out to reach her. 

"Jason...?" Elsie furred her brows before realization crept on her and she put the soup bowl on the ground and hurried to Bruce's bedroom. 

"God damnit Jerome!" She screamed a she burst into the bedroom. 

 

 

Cliffhanger. But not a big one.Nothing major happened, I swear. 😉😊😁


	69. Chapter 57

   Elsie awoke to a splitting headache, and the room being too bright. The only thing she could remember was dancing with Jeremiah.  

   Groaning, she opened her eyes and immediately noticed she didn't have a stitch of clothing on.

 

Oh no...

She hesitated before looking to her side to see a still sleeping Jeremiah underneath the covers next to her. Swallowing thickly, she lifted the sheet before immediately dropping it.

'Shit...'' She cursed before looking around the room for her dress and underwear. Quickly locating it, she changed back into her clothes before quietly tiptoeing out of the room. She bumped into Ecco and stared at the blonde nervously.

''Ecco...'' She started but the blonde was silent and held up some photographs that displayed her and Jeremiah kissing, having sex and them asleep in bed. Elsie stared at her in disbelief before it dawned on her. 

''You spiked our drinks.....'' Ecco remained silent as she allowed the younger girl to process what happened ''Why, why would you do that? What the fuck is wrong with you?!'' Her voice grew sharper.

  ''You are. It's because of you Jeremiah's so distracted. You're all he ever thinks about. That girl, that he mentioned he was once in love with? He's long over her. All he wants is you. You're a distraction. You need to stay away from him, or else.'' 

''Or else what?'' Elsie didn't like being threatened and she took a step closer to the bodyguard. 

''I will send these to Jerome and he will never forgive you. He might even kill you,'' The blonde smirked Elsie had to swallow her bile ''That is... if I don't make you and your son disappear first.''

''I understand why you would use such a threat,'' Elsie scoffed before her gaze darkened ''But if you try to hurt him I swear to you.....'' She got in Ecco's face ''You may think you know me, but you really don't, and if you keep pushing me Ecco..... you're not going to like being in the corner.'' Elsie said darkly before pushing past the blonde and stopped, turning on her heel. ''What's stopping me from telling Jeremiah what you're trying to do?''

  The blonde shook her head mockingly ''He would love this. It would mean he won and Jerome lost.''

  Flipping the other off, Elsie stalked down the hall in search of Macy.

 

 

 

 

   Elsie found the other woman on the couch, a sleek black cat resting on her lap, as she had a wet rag on her forehead. 

  ''Ugh, why did I drink so much?'' She groaned as Elsie came to stand before her. 

  ''Becuase you like to drink and don't care about the consequences?"

  ''True that... and last night was killer. After you and Jeremiah left to go clean up, Ecco and I got so stoned..... '' She chuckled darkly ''and then we practiced throwing knives at a worthless rapist she found on the street,'' Her eyes flickered up to Elsie and she frowned, seeing the tears streaming down the younger woman's face ''Hey? What's wrong?'' She sat up and the cat jumped off her lap, giving her a look of annoyance before stalking out of the room.

  ''I did something really bad Macy....really fucking bad.....''  

 

 

  ''Don't tell him. Don't tell either of them. It'll kill Jerome and it'll make Jeremiah smug as fuck.'' Macy advised as she drove the two home five minutes later.

  ''I can't keep this from him, how am I supposed to look at him in the eye..... Macy he trusts me..... and I broke it...'' Elsie whimpered and the older woman groaned in annoyance. 

''You didn't break shit okay? It's that fucking demented Barbie doll's fault. She practically date raped both of you. You probably were so high you thought Jeremiah was Jerome in the dark.'' Macy explained as Elsie continued to cry. 

  ''What if Ecco tells him though....''

''She won't. I promise. I'll get her to stay quiet. I know some people with special tools.'' The bounty hunter smirked as she sped up as they entered the heart of the city.

''I don't think Jeremiah would appreciate you cutting out Ecco's tongue. I mean I wouldn't mind.... but you know..'' The girl wiped her tears and took a shuddering breath.

''Oh I wasn't going to have them cut her tongue out... though that would be poetically justifiable,'' Macy raised a brow with a little smile and shook her head ''No, I was thinking more on the lines of scaring her.'' 

''I don't think she's scared of anything...''Elsie sighed and Macy gave her a look before refocusing on the road. 

''Trust me. She's afraid of something.''

 

 

 

  ''Hi baby doll, how was your night?'' Jerome greeted Elsie once she came in through the garage door, and he pulled her in for a tight hug before kissing her.

  ''It was nice. I think I drank a little too much.'' She chuckled nervously and Jerome pulled away, wrinkling his nose (resembling a cute disfigured scarred bunny).

  ''I think you're right, you smell like a booze factory.'' 

''Shut up.'' She slapped his arm and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

''I'm kidding, but you had a nice time? Jeremiah didn't annoy you?" He asked and she tensed slightly.

''No, not in the least,'' She smiled with what she hoped was acceptable and Jerome seemed to take it ''Hey, how about I go wash up, and we eat breakfast. I'll ask Bessy to cook us up some bacon and pancakes with whip cream and chocolate sauce.'' 

Jerome purred, tugging her close ''I love when you talk dirty to me.'' He pinched her bottom, causing her to squeal before rushing up the stairs. 

  Macy came to stand at his side, and he gave her a look ''Something happened.'' He wasn't asking.

  ''It'll be taken care of. Don't worry, we knew this would happen. It worked in our favor, that assistant will be out of here soon enough and that'll make Jeremiah completely venerable.'' Macy confirmed and Jerome nodded.

''I hate that I had to use Elsie in this,'' Jerome admitted before shaking his head '' but Jeremiah's always been obsessed with her, as opposed to me actually caring about her. I can't believe he actually thinks I want to make amends. This isn't some shitty soap opera,'' the ginger maniac laughed, an evil grin on his face,one that all of Gotham knew "This will teach him for fucking ruining my life and thinking he could try to steal what's mine."


	70. Furture (Bonus Chapter)

Bonus CHAPTER BECAUSE WE HIT FORTY CHAPTERS!!!!! 

 

This takes place thirteen years in the future. 

Stubborn green eyes glared underneath long,straight dark brown locks of hair up at the looming figure that stood behind him, until the figure knocked on the front door of the modest two story house settled on the waterfront. 

The door opened after a few minutes and a beautiful woman in her mid thirties stared up at the looming figure before her eyes settled downwards at the preteen who bore a deep scowl on his face especially because he was being held by the back of his t shirt. 

"Jason? What did you you do now?" The woman sighed tiredly, moving inside as her son was nudged into the house. 

"He was attempting to steal my tires." The figure spoke through a voice that had grown men shitting themselves, but neither mother and son even flinched. 

"Jason go to your room, I'll be up to talk to you in a few minutes. Now Jason." She snapped when the boy didn't make a move to leave.

With a huff and one last glare at the dark figure, the boy stomped up the wooden staircase ensuring to slam his door as loud as he could.

The woman shook her head, running a hand down her face. "God he's just like his father I swear." 

"Have you heard from him?"

"No, he never tells me where he goes. But he should be back soon. This time it was a two week trip. He's got three days before I go hunting for him." She chuckled before glancing towards the stairs where faint music could be heard blaring from speakers.

"You got any suggestions for punishment? I've tried everything to keep him out of trouble, but he is his father's son. Trouble's like a magnet." She leaned against the back of the couch. 

"No ones ever attempted or managed to remove my tires before. I see potential in him to do some good." The figure waited for her to process his words. 

"You want to train him? Make him your sidekick or something." She didn't ask. 

"Do you approve?" 

"At this point, yeah. I never wanted involved at all in any of this, but it's in his blood. We tried to shelter him, but it's hard to escape your parents past, especially in a city like Gotham that never forgets nor forgives. They bully him at school, and he takes it out in the wrong ways. So, I think working with you would be constructive for him. It'll keep him on the right path." She nodded.

"His father's not going to react well." That was pointed out but she shrugged. 

"I'll handle him." 

The figure stayed silent and nodded, turning to head for the front door. 

"Bruce?" Bruce stopped and turned to face Elsie who smiled sadly at him "thank you, for looking out for Jason." 

Bruce nodded, sharing a look with the only person (besides Alfred) who was still alive that he considered family. 

"I'll be by tomorrow evening to start Jason's training."


	71. Future Bonus #2

I honestly couldn't resist another future glimpse chapter! I wanted to give a glimpse of Jason and Jerome interacting. But I swear this is the last future glimpse you'll see. 

 

Jason bit his lip, drawing blood when his head smashed against the brick wall. 

   His leather jacket scratched against the rough stonework and he winced, his dad would be pissed if he ruined his jacket.

He'd stolen it from his parents closet a year ago and his father has yet to mention his missing jacket. 

"You think you're able to walk in our turf, just cause who your daddy is?" An older boy held him up before knowing him in the stomach. 

A fist met Jason's jaw and he tasted the metallic flavor of blood. Spitting blood out, he shakily made his way to his feet, giving them a glare. 

"All those little mob brats can get away with crap. You think just because your dad's a legend and you're a member of the Serpents means you're not fair game? Bullshit. Not you." 

"You're just a joke, like your dad." Another one spat and a foot met Jason's ribs and he desperately tried to stand, only to be kicked again.

"A joke? I thought a joke would be four wannabe gangsters taking their annoyance out on a kid and talkin' smack about his dad because their too chicken shit to confront him themselves." A voice mocked before laughter that has been haunting Gotham for fourteen years echoed through the alleyway. 

"Shit....Holy fuck...." Before any of the gang members could bolt, each one was shot in the head, their bodies slumping to the ground in heaps. 

Jason coughed, squinting through the dark as a tall figure walked over to him, crouching down to regard him. 

Silently he was lifted by his arm pits until he was in a upright standing position, being dusted off and than his face being grabbed to be examined. 

Scowling, Jason tried to tug his face away but the hand tightened warningly and he paused, allowing fingers to ghost over the bruise forming on his cheek and his split lip. 

"Did you follow me?" He glared and Jerome scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

The ginger manic looked as though he hadn't aged a day since his rebirth. Many believed he was injected with some virus that prevented him from aging, others thought it was genetics as his twin hasn't aged either. 

"Please, I've got better things to do than follow a puppy around Gotham city. Right place, right time. Lucky for you my son." 

"I didn't want to fall."

"You stood long enough. Let's get outta here, before your mother has a heart attack puppy." Jason was pushed forward and out of the alleyway. 

He scowled, crossing his arms as his father followed him. For as long as he could remember his nickname for his father had been puppy and he hated it. 

   He wanted to be taken seriously, but how could he when one of Gotham's biggest terrorists insisted on calling him 'puppy'. 

Luckily, Jerome gave the kid some mercy, and refrained from referring to him as such in front of the other Serpents. 

"You don't take on four gorilla like thugs unless you got a weapon. You sneaking out at night to take on these guys is just stupid. You're gonna get yourself killed one day and then your mama's gonna nag me for the rest of my life." 

  'I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you' was what was understood in pretense. 

"You fight people all the time." Jason pointed out, kicking a can in front of him as he and Jerome walked back home. 

"I've been fighting long before I even met your mother. Stop looking for someone bigger than you to fight. Start small, pick a kid at school around your size." Eventually the tall skyscrapers of the city faded to the calmer coast and waterfront houses could be seen in the distance. 

"You're not coming?" Jason asked when he noticed Jerome had stopped a few steps behind him. 

"Na, I got some Serpent business to take care of." Jerome shoved his hands on his pockets.

"She doesn't know you're back yet, does she?" Jason smiled smugly, and if anyone saw him, they would immediately know who's smile he had inherited. 

Jerome narrowed his own eyes, scowling. "No, and if you don't want me to smack that smirk off your face you better shut up, I got a rusty knife in my pocket and your mama will have to give you a tetanus shot right on your ass." 

Never had Jerome actually raised a hand to his son. He threatened which he claimed was "a scarier form of punishment" but Elsie knew better. 

  He loved his son more than anything, though she was a very close second. 

"Whatever dad." Jason rolled his eyes and turned to continue on home.

"What? No hug for your old man?" Jerome chuckled as Jason shook his head, continuing his walk "no kiss either?" He laughed louder as Jason threw up a hand (he'd dare not to flip Jerome off.)

  Once Jason was out of ear shot, Jerome's smile fell, and he watched Jason approach their house further down the road, slipping inside. 

   Jason was trying to hard to prove himself. It was hard to live up to an infamous parent for celebrity children, but the offspring of one fo the most hated men in Gotham, he never had a fighting chance. 

   Jerome could see Jason's walls building up, he knew Elsie could see it too. As much as he would enjoy having Jason by his side and for him to one day take up the mantle and become leader of the Serpents (the gang he had built shortly after Jeremiah had blown up the Gotham bridges all those years ago), a part of him, a tiny part of hint that had humanity, wouldn't let him drive his son insane. 

He wanted to give Jason the childhood he never got to have, and luckily for him, there was no Jeremiah there to spread lies about him and leave him vultures that were drunk carnies. 

A buzzing from his pocket drew him from his pocket and digging in, he retrieved his phone, reading the text message that lit up the screen.

''He's home.''

"Good. I talked to him, try not to be too tough on him. 😎"

"Okay...... Are you coming home tonight?" 

A twitch of a smile crossed Jerome's scarred lips before he answered. 

"Yeah, heat something up for me? 😉" 

"Of course. 😊"

"Love you dollface....😘"

"Too the moon and back freckles.♥️💋" 

Jerome slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned, facing the figure that stood a few feet away, leaning on a motorcycle. 

"Don't say shit." Jerome warned and the older man smirked. 

"I wasn't going to. He'll be okay." Skeet tossed Jerome the keys to his bike before climbing onto his own. 

"I know."


	72. Chapter 72

Finally you guys are going to get that confrontation between Jerome and Jeremiah you've all been waiting for. 

 

Elsie clung to her door as the driver flew through the streets of Gotham, narrowly not getting them into an accident at least three times.

Despite having her seatbelt fashioned to her securely, she still felt as though she'd fly easily through the windshield.

Her eyes left her window to glance at Jerome who was sticking his head out the window, his own seat belt discarded behind him.

"...Jerome.... I don't feel so good....." Elsie swallowed thickly as the driver made a harsh sudden turn, cars honking in protest around them.

"Just hold it together babe. Hey Ricky, we almost there or what?!" Jerome barked at the driver.

"Right around this corner boss if my tip is correct."

  Elsie practically flew out of the car when 'Ricky' pulled to a stop in front of a huge building still under construction.

With one hand on the roof of the car and the other holding her stomach, Elsie took deep breathes, trying to steady her swaying stomach and head.

"Here. I don't know what's gonna happen up there, but you're going to stay on the sideline where it's safe. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to be able to defend yourself." Jerome handed Elsie a gun and she almost dropped the weapon in protest.

She hated guns, hated what they represented and hated what they did.

Ensuring four times that the safety was on, Elsie followed Jerome to the elevator, where they rode in silence with six of his men, Jerome attempting to whistle but failing horribly. If the situation wasn't so intense, Elsie would have laughed aloud.

With a ding, the elevator doors opened, Jerome's men fanning out as they ensured it was safe for the couple to exit the elevator, which they did after receiving the all clear.

Distant voices could be heard from the other side, past multiple walls and Jerome stalked towards them, Elsie at his heels.

"-It's not really my cup of tea. But he convinced me." Jeremiah's monotone voice drawled and Elsie shuddered at the glare that formed on Jerome's face at the sound of his twin.

   She watched him tighten his grip on his gun before turning to her.

"Stay here."

"What?! Jerome-" he cut her off with a quick, yet swift kiss on the lips, giving her a wink before walking around the corner, slowly clapping his hands.

"And how easily you are convinced, brother." 

Bruce and Jeremiah stared, equally shocked (though Jeremiah quickly masked his surprise, but not before Jerome caught it with a smirk) as Jerome made himself known, his men fanning out alongside him.

"Impossible....." Jeremiah hissed, staring at Jerome as though he was a ghost "You're like a cockroach." He stared at Jerome's eyes narrowed.

"Improbable assbite. You know, I thought I was fucked up looking, but you, you look like a damn Japanese Geisha," Jeremiah glared at Jerome, pointing his gun at him "I mean God, you look like a fucking vampire. At least I still have a semi-decent complexion." Jerome chuckled as Jeremiah grew agitated.

"Jerome, I was expecting you three minutes earlier." Ra's smiled amused and Bruce turned to him.

"You knew he was alive?"

"I do see the future Bruce. Just like I know, your destiny will affect that child growing inside the stomach of Miss Daniels who is behind that corner." Ra's nodded towards the column where Elsie hid behind.

"You know, you don't gotta involve her in your weird storytelling. If you'll just excuse me and my brother, we'll be on our way." Jerome pointed his own gun at Jeremiah, both twins staring each other down. 

 

Within the blink of an eye, both of their guns were snatched from them and tossed over the edge of the building.

"I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see, neither of you is meant to die today. Especially not by each other's hand." Ra's explained as Jerome groaned in annoyance stomping his foot.

"Fine, I'll just kill him with my bare hands. Either way works for me." He cracked his neck, taking a step towards Jeremiah.

  "Actually, I'd like to be the one to kill him if you don't mind." Oswald's voice echoed off the walls as he, Tabitha and Barbara came into the light.

  Elsie covered her head as gunfire erupted, and peaking around the corner she gasped, seeing Barbara slam the butt of her gun over Jerome's head, successfully knocking him unconscious.

Dodging gunfire, the biracial girl hovered over Jerome's body, checking his pulse out of habit, relaxing when she felt a steady heartbeat.

  A pair of hand suddenly landed on her shoulders and she looked up, jumping when she locked eyes with Jeremiah who smiled down at her.

"Hello, Elsie."

  Screaming, Elsie thrashed in Jeremiah's hold, freezing when she sat the glint of a knife press against her stomach.

"I'd hate to give you a C-section so early in your pregnancy, but if you don't behave yourself I'll be forced to cut that child out of your stomach and leave it for Jerome. Would you like that?" He asked rhetorically but she rapidly shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.

  "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt my baby..." she whispered and Jeremiah smiled, helping her to stand.

  "Good girl." He purred and she shuddered.

  "Hey fuck face!" Jeremiah turned to glare at Tabatha, only to be ripped from Elsie, as Tabitha used her whip to drag him away from the girl. 

  Elsie watched as Jeremiah got the upper hand, holding the knife over Tabitha's face, his hand inching for her eye as she desperately tried to keep his hand away.

Grabbing the gun Jerome had given her earlier, Elsie lined the weapon with her eye like Jerome had taught her, removed the safety and pulled the trigger, hearing a painful cry from Jeremiah.

  Tabitha locked eyes with the younger woman, giving her a proud smile. Elsie went to smile back but a loud explosion followed by a screech came to form the distance.

   Everyone's attention turned to the window where the Gotham bridge was falling into the ocean. Jeremiah grinned, clutching his arm as his plan was successful.

  Tabitha suddenly rushed to Elsie, pulling the girl up and dragging her away from Jerome's unconscious form and towards the exit.

"No! I can't leave him! Let me go, let me go!" She struggled but Tabitha hushed her.

"His men got him if you stay here Jeremiah will take you to where ever it is he crawled from." Tabitha hissed and Elsie went slack, allowing her to lead her out, followed closely by Barbara.

   Once all three women were inside the town car, the be home peeled off from the building, and Elsie stared longingly out the back window.


	73. Chapter 73

Elsie was sat in the lounge of Barbara and Tabitha's club, and she stared blankly ahead, shaking.   All she wanted, was to be back home with Jerome, but instead, she was dragged to the feminist headquarters, obvious by all the women in suits carrying dangerous weapons walking about.

   "Remind me, when was it that we began taking in stray pregnant girls?'' Barbara crossed her arms as Tabitha wiped her whip off.

 

  "We couldn't leave her behind. That crazy clown boy would have dragged her off somewhere."

Barbara raised a brow, cocking her head "Which one are you referring too? Because Jerome's alive, and now there are twin maniacs running loose in the city and we have the girl they're obsessed with. How long do you think it'll take for them to come blowing up our door to retrieve her, hmm?"

"I won't subject her to them."

Barbara pursed her lips, placing a hand on her hip "Why? Why do you have this sudden urge to protect this kid?"

Tabitha set down her whip, "she wasn't meant to be tangled in this world," Barbara blinked,  "She just has this thing about her, this goodness like she tries to see the best in people. I mean, look at the guy who got her pregnant. He's a lunatic. I've been keeping my eye on her, much like with Selina and I don't need your damn judgment." She snapped, hooking her whip on her hip and leaving Barbara alone.

 

Elsie looked up as Tabitha came into her line of sight, smiling down at the girl. "You can stay in one of the guest rooms. The bathroom is connected, so you can clean up." She offered her hand, and Elsie accepted, allowing the girl to help hoist her off the couch.

"Why?" Tabitha glanced back at Elsie as she paused before a door.

"Because you saved my life, and I also see some potential in you to join us." She winked before opening the door, stepping aside so Elsie could enter.

 

 

Once inside, Elsie headed straight for the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping down. She glanced at the large mirror behind her, running a hand over her stomach and the stretch marks that had developed. She had hated the marks and tried to shield them from Jerome's sight.

 

Elsie was standing naked in the master bedroom, running her hands over her recently developed stretch marks and frowned. 

The creaking of the door opening and closing had her grabbing the sheet covering the bed and quickly covered herself with it. 

"Babe, what're you doin'?" Jerome stopped in front of her, his head cocked to the side as he gave her an amused look.

''Nothing.'' She tightened the blanket around her shoulders.

''Elle...''

With a sigh, Elsie dropped the blanket, and threw her hands up ''This, my body. I did have stretch marks before I got pregnant, but now there all over my body and you're not gonna find me sexy anymore and it's stupid...'' 

She went to grab the blanket, but Jerome grabbed her hand, pulling her back over to the mirror and moved her to stand before it, and stood behind her.

''You know what I see when I look in the mirror?'' 

''A beached whale that should be thrown back into the ocean?'' Elsie stated dryly and Jerome chuckled.

''No, what I see is a beautiful woman, with a beautiful body, that became even more beautiful because she chose to carry my child. Those marks don't define who you are, it's your character. And I find them just another sexy part of you, they look like spider webs and I like spider webs.'' Jerome kissed the top of her head, running his fingers over her stretch marks.

''When did you get so poetic?'' Elsie reached up, cupping his face with one hand.

''I was taught by the best. You stayed with me when I had no frickin' face, your stretch marks are beauty marks compared to my physical issues sweetheart.'' Jerome snorted as Elsie turned, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck.

''Please, you're like a Roman warrior, all scarred and muscular....''She ran her hand down his chest before leaning up to kiss him, ''Thank you....'' She smiled genuinely.

 

"Spider webs huh?'' She ran her hands over her marks with a smile before walking into the shower.

 

  Stepping out of the shower three minutes later, Elsie wrapped a towel and exited the bathroom, only to come face to face with a porcelain mask with a jester hat that tilted, bells jingling softly.

Elsie opened her mouth to scream, but the jester quickly shoved a cloth over her mouth, and within seconds, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

 

 

 

   Macy rolled her eyes as Jerome shot another victim, growling to himself. Hoisting herself off the desk she had been perched on, she moved to sit onto the couch next to where the redhead stood.

"That's not going to get her back any sooner." She deadpanned and Jerome shot her an annoyed look.

  "Then why don't you go out and do what you do best and look for her!" Jerome snapped, firing right above her head, and Macy just stared at him lazily with a smirk.

 

  "I'm a bounty hunter, not a babysitter. But, unfortunately, I seem to be yours while under your employment. Galvan and Keen took her to their feminist club in the heart of Gotham. They have at least twenty skilled assassins on their beck and call and you expect me, with Bud and Lou to storm in there and retrieve your baby mama? I don't think so papi."

  Jerome scowled, and opened his mouth to answer the older woman, but felt something press against his leg.

Looking down, he watched as two hyena pups pawed at his legs, begging to be played with, their stubby little tails swishing excitedly.

  He'd stolen the two from the Gotham zoo after watching a documentary with Elsie about them.

   Elsie had been pissed, demanding why he wanted the wild animals but then listening to their barks ended the conversation.

    Jerome loved his new pets, but the only thing was, they saw Elsie and Macy as their alphas since in the wild female hyenas were the dominant members of the pack much to Jerome's annoyance and the ladies amusement.

    Elsie had been worried about Ace, but the great Dane didn't seem to mind them, so long as he was the only one to sleep in Elsie and Jerome's bedroom, other than that, they were good.

  "They need the experience. I'm not paying you to lay around and drink daiquiris. Find Elsie before I throw you into the bay." Jerome pointed the gun warningly at the woman who raised a scarred eyebrow before rolling her eyes and standing up.

   ''You don't pay me for me to take care of you like a child.''

  ''Thank you, mommy.'' Jerome winked, cackling as she glared at him.

The thirty-year-old loathed when Jerome called her mommy and because he knew she did, Jerome made a point of calling it as often as he could.  

  With a sharp whistle, Bud and Lou left Jerome's side with reluctance to follow the woman out of the room who flipped Jerome off as she walked.

  Jerome had found Macy shortly after his last escape from Arkham, according to her, a bounty had been placed on his head and Jerome found her to be quite amusing with her lazy, lax way of life, yet deadly and excellent hunting skills.

He tripled the bounty and since then, even after she'd been paid, she stuck around, claiming that the redhead would get himself killed if she wasn't there to watch over him like a nanny. Personally, Jerome thought she found him just as amusing as he did her. 

 

 

 

An aching pain was all Elsie felt as her eyes cracked open.

   With a jolt, the last events replayed in her mind and she looked down, relieved that she was dressed in tights and a loose (well as loose as her stomach would allow) blouse. She cringed, hoping a woman had changed her.

Elsie blinked against the light that came from the room, letting out a groan as she held her head.

 

   "I see you're awake. I hope you're comfortable." Jeremiah's voice echoed and Elsie's eyes locked on the pale man who sat in an armchair across from the bed she laid on, a book in his hand.

  '' What the hell is wrong with you people in this city?! I'm not a damn dog on a leash to be dragged around. Jeremiah...... I swear if you don't let me go-''

''Jerome is such a bad influence on you. You're such a mannerable young woman yet you converse and spend time with utter trash,'' Elsie's eyes narrowed at the insult towards her boyfriend ''I don't see why you can't understand what I'm doing is for you.''

  ''What the hell are you talking about. And talk normal, you sound like a 16th-century pervert.'' Elsie scrunched up her nose and Jeremiah frowned.

''I will keep you here with me until you all the insanity that Jerome has poisoned into your system is out. Detox or cleansing if you will. Much like people searching for themselves by living with Buddist monks, you're staying here until you understand that I am the only man who could ever treat you the way you deserve.'' Elsie stared at Jerome, slowly shaking her head.

''You are crazier than Jerome if you think I'm going to fucking roll over and let you try attempt some botched Stockholm syndrome bullshit, truly you got another fucking thing coming.'' She spat.

  Jeremiah's face darkened as he stood, walking over until he leaned over Elsie who had crawled back against the headboard, eyeing him fearfully.

  ''I am not crazy and I find your insult hurtful and I do not forgive lightly. You need to learn that your actions have consequences. I am a gentleman, so I will not lay a hand on that beautiful Venus face of yours, but...'' Jeremiah leaned closer until their faces were inches apart and Elsie could see her own reflection in his eyes.

   ''Since you don't find my presence desirable, I will leave you alone. You will be given your food through the door and there is a toilet and sink behind that other door. I will see you when I believe you've learned your lesson until then, think on all your sins that that snake of a brother brainwashed you with.''

  With that said, Jeremiah pulled away, walking to the bedroom door, not giving Elsie a second glance as he slammed the door behind him.

Once alone, Elsie laid on her side, wrapping her arms around her stomach and allowing the tears to flow freely. 

She wanted to go home and she wanted Jerome. 

 

 

 


	74. Chapter 74

    Elsie's POV

   I don't know how many days I was locked in that bedroom. The lack of windows prevented me from knowing if  I had slept for one day, or a week or a month.

   Jeremiah has kept true to his word, I never saw him, only Ecco who brought in a sandwich and plastic jug of water occasionally. The blonde was stoic as usual.

"Tell Jeremiah I'm ready to speak to him, please," I added, hoping the blonde would deliver the message. 

 

I waited until my eyes began to drop and I fell asleep. I awoke to a hand stroking my hair back and through bleary eyes, I stared at a familiar shape.

"Jerome...." I mumbled and the petting stopped and the figure sighed.

"Another reason I hate being an identical twin." My vision cleared and I stared at Jeremiah who, I wouldn't exactly say was pouting, but pretty close to it.

"How long have I been here?"  
I asked immediately and Jeremiah glanced at his wrist.

"Three days, give or take a few hours." He shrugged nonchalantly. Jerome must be having a fit by now.

"Indeed he is, he's been making a mess of my ashy city as we speak searching for you and hunting for me," I must have voiced my thought aloud "And because I cannot deal with him regaining more followers by further proving he's active, I'm going to release you into the city very soon, hopefully, it'll shut him up enough that I can continue on my work and finding Bruce." I narrowed my eyes at that last part.

"What do you want with Bruce?" My protective side was coming out and Jeremiah smiled.

"Oh we are best friends but we must first work through his anger and resent towards me shooting the stray cat," Selina. "I'm also releasing you because unlike me, you need sunlight and fresh air, especially in your condition" He added pointedly "I really hate cutting our visit so short, but time is only ours to borrow. Ecco will take you back into the city in three more days." Jeremiah said dismissively but I stared at him.

"I thought we were friends once...."

"We are."

  " Than why were you treating me like you did? And your niece or nephew.... how can you be so cruel... For once I want a straight answer, Jeremiah, I want to know why you just leave us alone and let me and Jerome be happy?" I blinked up at him from my seated position on the bed.

"You know exactly why."

"But I want to hear you say it."

"Because I fell in love with you the day we went to the museum. And I tried to gnome my feelings, but then you came to me after Jerome died the first time and you unconsciously woke the sleeping bear per se. You are the only woman I've ever loved. And the only one who ever saw us as individuals and not carbon copies of each other."

That was the most emotion I'd ever heard in Jeremiah's voice and I was stunned.

"Answer me one question and if you say no, then I will release you now and we shall never speak of this event, but if you say yes... well we'll move on from that point." Jeremiah squared his shoulders and I waited.

"Did you ever genuinely feel any attraction for me? For me, not because I look like my brother? I want an honest answer and remember I can tell when you're lying." He added, staring into my eyes.

With no hesitation, I exhaled. "I've never loved you, Jeremiah, not in a sexual way. It's always been, Jerome."

His jaw clenched slightly before he nodded, walking towards the door and opening it. 

"Go."

I blinked, struggling to stand but succeeding "What?"

"Go."

"Jeremiah-" I knew I had hurt him, and I knew it was his choice to ask, but I didn't want to leave him alone.

"Get out!" He roared and I jumped, hurrying past him and the bedroom door slammed shut behind me and I could hear crashing furniture and angry cries.

Biting my lip I turned, and almost screamed at the sight of Ecco waiting for me.

"This way." She gestured for me to follow and without a thought towards the breakdown happening in the room right next to us, she walked away, expecting me to follow.

I hesitated for a moment before a sharp kick to my stomach from my unborn child brought me back to reality and I hurried after Ecco, ignoring Jeremiah's muffled pained cries.


	75. Chapter 75

Elsie's POV

It was dark out when Ecco drove me. We rode in silence and I almost jumped when Ecco suddenly spoke up.

"You must distance yourself from him."

"What?"

"You're distracting him. Can't you see the anguish you put him through? Stay away or I will ensure you're never seen again, they will never find the body." Ecco's bluntness shook me to my core as she stopped the car suddenly. I knew she was loyal, but my God, she was like a brainwashed soldier.

"You can find your way home from this point." She unlocked the car door and I climbed out, unaware of my surroundings.

"Wait, I don't know-" The car peeled off into the night, leaving me standing there in the cold. I blinked in disbelief and glanced around.

It was obvious I was in the Narrows and that was a bad thing in general, but now that Gotham was pitched into darkness with no law authority, I was now in the most dangerous part of Gotham.

Gathering my courage, I began to walk, wrapping my arms around myself, cursing Jeremiah for not sending me off with a coat, though he probably assumed that Ecco would drive me directly to Jerome's and not in the Narrows to get killed. 

 

A crash from behind me startled me into hurrying down the street, and I began running as fast as my stomach would allow me as the sound of feet and growls echoed off the ally walls.

I screamed as something suddenly darted past me and two ominous eyes peered at me from the ally exit.

I backed against the brick wall and garbage can to my right, my hands going wrap protectively around my stomach. If I died it would be terrible, but I couldn't let my baby die.

Looking around, I grabbed a piece of pipe that was leaning against the garbage, holding it above my head as the eyes got closer.

In Gotham, there were mutants of all kinds and I didn't know what I was about to encounter but I sure as hell wasn't about to let it take me down without a fight.

A bubbling laugh-like bark hit my ears and I watched as a hyena pup bounded up to me, followed by a second, their large muddy paws pressing against my legs as they desperately tried to climb up my legs.

"Bud? Lou?" I whispered in disbelief, gripping the wall and I crouched down, allowing the pups to lick my arms and cheeks.

"Well, you've looked better." A familiar sarcastic voice spoke from above me. My eyes trailed up jean covered legs to a smirking Macy who's arms were crossed as she stared down at me.

"Macy!" I cried, standing and throwing my arms around the bounty hunter who stumbled slightly, before awkwardly patting my back.

"Flattery will not shorten my bill for Jerome for this job." I smiled, hugging her tightly. Macy was all bark, and no-well, she did have a lot of bites, but she never genuinely meant any harm towards Jerome and me.

   "Let's get you outta here. Jerome's been chewing my ass about finding you." The older woman wrapped an arm around my shaking form, learning me out of the ally.

    
The two hyenas following, occasionally barking which echoed eerily in the darkness. 

 

   I never thought I'd be so happy to be back at the pier house but I was. Macy entered first, barking at the two men who were guarding the door to open it. They apologized and one did, both avoiding her eye while I covered my mouth to hide my smile.

   Jerome found the most dangerous people to work for him, yet 5'8 Macy made grown men shit themselves easily. It was a gift that she knew she possessed and knew how to use it to her advantage.

  "Hey Jerome, I forgot to get pizza while I was out searching." Macy winked at me as we walked in.

"I don't give a fuck about pizza! I sent you out there to find Elsie. Is that so hard to under-" Jerome turned around a frustrated look on his face that fell once he spotted me behind a smug Macy.

  "Hey, Freckles.." I said weakly and within seconds Jerome and gathered me into his arms, kissing me all over my face, occasionally looking me over before hugging me again.

  I began to cry, because of, well, everything.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear and I clutched his shirt.

"I didn't know what happened to you....." I ran my hands down his scarred cheeks and he grinned.

  "They can't kill me, babe. I always come back." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him tenderly while he cradled my face.

  "This makes me want to go back to Catholic school." Macy groaned disgusted with our display of affection and walked out and towards the kitchen.

  "I can't believe it..." I shook my head as Jerome pulled away.

"I know, Macy went to Catholic school?" Jerome snorted and I rolled my eyes.

"No, that we're together again. It seems like every time we get separated, we always find our way back to each other. God has been so good to us." I smiled reaching into my shirt to kiss my cross necklace.

  "You know, I was never a firm believer in some old dude sitting up in the sky watching us, but even I can admit it has to be some divine intervention that despite everything in my life, you're a constant," Jerome admitted and my gaze softened and I brought him in for another kiss.


	76. Chapter 76

Elsie was sketched while Jerome ran a toy race car over her stomach, treating it like a hill and making explosion sounds when he would run it off her stomach.

Sometimes she wondered if she was dating a man-child.

"Here I finished." She handed him the sketch pad and he looked it over, quirking a brow.

"San Francisco?" He read the inscription squirreled at the bottom.

"We could move there.... start over... could take the baby to the Golden Gate Park and we could take strolls down at Pier 39...." Elsie sighed blissfully daydreaming.

"You know I can't risk the sun. Easily develop skin cancer. The Irish blood you know," Jerome sighed dramatically "you'd have to lock me away and keep me as a sex slave."

Elsie hit his shoulder "I'm serious! Can't we leave Jay... Gotham.... it isn't what it used to be anymore..... Jeremiah's running amuck in this darkness. How can we raise a baby here?"

Jerome sighed, sitting up and looking at her seriously "Is that what you're worried about? Look, if it makes you feel any better, I guess we can go on a little vacation," Elsie's eyes lit up but he held up a hand "But, you gotta let me leave a message for ol Miah. A little 'I'm coming back' parting gift if you may."

Elsie nodded, not caring at the present moment if Jeremiah would be seriously hurt.

Jerome was taking her out of Gotham to have their baby and perhaps if she played her cards right, she could convince him to let them stay.

"Thank you...." She stretched to capture his scarred lips in her own and they then began to snuggle, Jerome rubbing her arm as she buried her face on the crook between his shoulder and neck.

"Jerome?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you think the baby is going to be discriminated." Jerome paused mid rub.

"What makes you say that...." he asked carefully.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat anything, but despite my upper-middle-class upbringing, I did have a few experiences with racism and combining that with who you are......Are we right to bring a child into this world where he'll not only be judged for the color of his skin but his parentage?"

"Don't invite those kinds of thoughts in. The world is changing baby doll. Nobody in this world is given a free ticket and that's just something we'll have to deal with together." Jerome lifted her head so he could kiss the corner of her mouth and gently rubbed her stomach.

"He'll be okay. It's made of you and me and I think we're a pretty badass couple."

 

 

 

Jeremiah leaned back comfortably in a leather high back armchair, a glass of bourbon in one hand, opera music playing from surround sound speakers while he watched the fire crackle in the looming fireplace.

"Guess you won't be getting laid anytime soon judging from that music unless it's a nerdy chick but even one of those might be turned off by your albino dick." A voice that sent a wave of irritation through Jeremiah giggled from behind him.

Barely noticeable he reached into his vest for a handgun, but the cool kiss of a blade to his jugular paused him and he pulled back his hand.

"Good boy," Jerome purred as he moved to sit on the arm of the chair, knife still pointed at his younger brother's neck "I actually expected a bit more from you, Miah.....Blowing up the bridges and cutting off all the power in the city? I wouldn't have done that. Thought of that. I would have blown up the bridges with fireworks that spelled out my name so everyone in the city would see. Now that's a statement."

"It's insanity. Which unlike you, I do not possess." Jeremiah sneered.

"When will you ever stop denying your true self... Anyway, I only came by to tell you I'm leaving. And before you start crying about being left alone, I'll be back. I deserve a nice long vacation before I make my big comeback."

"And you're telling me this why?" Jeremiah barely flinched when the knife dug deeper into his neck.

"Because I want you to think about it. You won't know when or how, but I'm going to make such a comeback, nobody will remember you existed." Jerome said darkly, grin still in place.

"And Elsie? You're leaving her here?"

"Never. Not with your pasty clown self lurking about waiting to jump her, which reminds me," Jerome leaned in until each twin's face was only centimeters apart "if you ever attempt to keep her away from me again, I'll castrate you...."

"Why not do it now? Least you wouldn't have to worry about anything sexual in the future." A feminine voice drawled and Jeremiah's gaze turned to a stare at a lovely woman with a scarred eyebrow who leaned against his fireplace.

"My my, you two were certainly blessed in the looks department. I like white guys and all but I didn't even know I was into the vampire complexion." She winked at Jeremiah, while Jerome scrunched up his nose distaste.

"Don't be gross Macy. Besides, Miah here's probably still a virgin, am I wrong?" Jerome chuckled as Jeremiah shot him a glare.

"Na, he looks like probably banged some girls at college. Besides, he screwed that robot-like blonde who works for him on a few occasions." Jeremiah's eyes narrowed, he didn't like how much information this Macy woman knew about him.

"Still gross. Anyway, just wanted to give you that message. Macy." Jerome nodded towards the woman's headed for the window, opening it and slipping outside and Jerome followed, however, he walked backward, not giving Jeremiah an opportunity to stab him in the back.

"Bye bye, baby brother, you'll be seeing me soon."

 

 

 

 

"You do know that he's fair game for me right?" Macy asked as she drove herself and Jerome away from the hideout.

"What the hell do you see in his annoying ass?"

"Um, Jerome I have seen you naked, (unfortunately) on a few select occasions and trust me, if you two are identical twins, he's definitely fair game." She smirked as Jerome scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Can we not talk about you screwing my brother and focus more on planning how to get Jackson's men to give us their schedule to we can steal their guns."

"Okay, okay. I'm just saying, if you two are as identical as you say you are; and you seem to like mocha in your latte, maybe china doll face does too." She smirked as Jerome stared at her with a glare that threatened that he would kill her. 

"Just drive the damn car."


	77. Chapter 77 (Flashbacks chapter)

Warning: This chapter contains racist remarks and uncomfortable situations, it is not my intention to offend anyone with the following and any historical inaccuracies are not intentional and please inform me of them via private message in an appropriately respectful manner.

 

Jerome smiled as Elsie squeezed his hand under the table. Her parents had invited him and unfortunately, to his displeasure, Jeremiah as well, to their Thanksgiving Dinner.

The extended family had also come along, which included Elsie's two uncles on her father's side and their respective spouses and children; Elsie's aunt, grandmother and grandfather on both her parents side and her own brother's respective girlfriends and in Jason's case, his boyfriend Tommy.

This would be one of the first Thanksgiving where both sides came together for the holidays after many years of distance and an overall dislike for each other.

Jeremiah sat on Elsie's opposite side so to everyone else she sitting between two identical boys.

The younger children had been placed at a separate table to add comfortable room for everyone.

  "Elsie dear, how long have you and Jerome been dating?" Her grandmother on her mother's side asked two seats across.

"Three years now, right baby?" Elsie beamed at Jerome who smiled back.

  "Isn't that sweet. But um, you two don't really plan on getting married right?" Elsie choked on her glass of water while the rest of the table hushed, everyone's attention turning to the girl who coughed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mom..." Alice hissed warningly, but her mother held up a hand.

"I'm only asking because I'm concerned. You know we don't celebrate this so-called holiday. When Alice was a child, we never encouraged it, but your mother seems to have adapted to doing it and it is quite disappointing. I just want to ensure any future grandchildren of mine will not follow the same path."

"Grandma, I haven't even graduated high school." Elsie cleared her throat but the old woman waved her off.

   "I wouldn't really expect much with how you were raised my darling. I mean, look at this table for example. I'm a graduated History major and it doesn't take a PHD to see the obvious Thanksgiving influence rather than a simple dinner for the family." The older woman picked up a beet with her fork, eyeing it distastefully.

  "Mom, nobody has forgotten their heritage. My kids were raised like all American children and they celebrate Thanksgiving.'' Alice ran a hand down her face.

''Alice, I have to agree with your mother. Where is your respect for your heritage, yourself? Have you forgotten what happened?'' Alice's father placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

'' I swear, once you married Jed, you just divorced your culture and heritage." Alice's mother shook her head and Jed's mother's head snapped up.

"Excuse me? Are you implying what I think you are?" Jed's own mother spoke up, glaring at the other woman from her spot beside Jerome.

"Ma now's not the time." Jed spoke up, noticing how the tension was beginning to rise. 

"Shut up Jedediah."

"Okay." He sank slightly in his seat as the Italian woman glared.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just saying that Jed is a nice man, but as soon as my daughter married a Caucasian man, she adopted your....culture... And I don't want our culture dying with Alice before Elsie get's married to this boy and completely goes suburbia. 1637, in Connecticut, while warriors were away, an estimated 400 to 700 Pequot women, children, and old men were massacred and burned by combined forces of white men. Similar declines in the Native population took place throughout New England as an estimated three hundred thousand Indians died by violence, and even more were displaced, in New England over the next few decades." Alice's mother stated darkly. 

"As sad and horrific as that story is, I didn't fly 168 miles for a history lecture on Thanksgiving. I also don't think I care for your racist stereotypes Lani." Jed's mother growled.

 

  "It's not racist it's a fact. Jerome, what's you and your brother heritage?" Jerome blinked as all eyes turned to him and Jeremiah shifted uncomfortably from his spot next to Elsie who was gripping Jerome's hand tightly.

".... Polish and Irish...." He shrugged helplessly and Alice's mother made a sound.

"Mmhmm. And how many Native Americans are at that circus you live in?"

"Grandma!"

"Mom! Don't ask him that! Jerome, I'm so sorry." Alice apologized and glared at her mother.

"Every generation, a little bit of our culture dies and the traditions and culture of our own people shouldnpreserved through our children but if our children don't pass on our traditions to their own, our history, our way of life will die and I won't sit here and let you whitewash everything away!" Alice's mother barked.

"You think you're the only one with a culture?" Jed spoke up and everyone turned to him "My grandparents came from Sicily in 1902. They were immigrants who didn't speak any English and were discriminated from people who didn't consider them white, but dagos. My grandmother told me that Thanksgiving was one of the few holidays where all the Italians in the district would gather together and feast and be free to talk in their native tongue with each other. My mother passed that on to me, even after she married my father who's Australian. I celebrate Thanksgiving as a holiday to be thankful for my family as was done by my grandparents. It has nothing to do with praising Colombus and I don't appreciate you coming and putting my daughter's boyfriend on the spot like that and judging me or him based on our heritage.''

Alice's mother was silent after that and Elsie choose that moment to excuse herself.

 

    She sat on the front steps, running a hand down her face. She didn't look up when the front door opened and a figure sat next to her.

''I am so sorry you had to see that.'' 

''It's okay, it was actually better than what we normally do. Most holidays it's just me and Miah cause mom's passed out or with some guy. This was probably better than most holidays actually.'' Jerome wrapped an arm around Elsie's shoulder.

''You sure you wanna stay with me? It'll be holidays like that every year.'' She looked up at Jerome who smiled crookedly.

''I can handle anything so long as your with me.'' He kissed her cheek before pulling her close, both watching the colorful fall leaves falling to the ground.


	78. Chapter 78

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us Macy?" Elsie asked as two of Jerome's men carried their bags out to the waiting car.

"Nah, I've had my fill of the Bay Area. Was down there a few months ago. Jerome wants me to keep his arrangements in line. Besides," she leaned in close to whisper in the younger girl's ear "I want to play with Jeremiah, it's been a while since I toyed with a man and he looks bound up."

Elsie blinked surprise "Be careful around him. He's.....he's not always who he seems to be." She couldn't ignore the small microscopical seed of jealously that bloomed at the thought of the older girl with Jeremiah.

"Good. Neither am I," Macy smirked and Elsie shifted uncomfortably "Now, have a good trip and try not to go into labor." Macy gave Elsie a half hug before turning to Jerome who was approaching them.

"Stay bad and sexy." She pulled the redhead in for a hug.

"Stay sexy and bad." Jerome kissed her cheek.

"Always carrot top. Now, go and get my girl some luxury treatment. I heard sexual activities induce labor." She winked as Elsie blushed, shoving her sunglasses on her face and hurried out the door, Jerome and Macy's laughter following her.

Jerome had arranged a ferry out of Gotham, which was the only exit out of the city. 

Elsie felt a calmness roll over her as they drove father from Gotham. It was though the city itself expelled unhappiness to its inhabitants.

From there they took a plane out of Star City and than a private four and a half flight to SFO airport. 

 

 

 

They arrived at the Stanford Hotel, Jerome having theater makeup covering his scars.

He received a few flirtatious glances from girls in the airport and lobby, and for a few moments, he looked like the boy Elsie had first fallen in love with.

Once settled in their suite, Elsie sat on the edge of the bed, slipping off her kitten heels, turning her swollen ankles.

"My feet hurt." She pouted and Jerome moved from staring out on the veranda to crouching down to massage her feet.

"You are my prince you know that?" She moaned happily as he brought comfort to her feet.

"You deserve the world and I'm trying to give it to you."

"I don't need the world Jerome. I just need you, and our son. I just need my boys safe by my side." She stretched out o cup his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too Freckles. To the moon and back."

 

     
Their short vacation was cut short when during a lunch down at Pier 39, Elsie suddenly felt a gush of liquid run down her legs.

"Jerome...." 

 

 

It was lucky that the West Coast wasn't that interested in Gotham's affairs, probably because the city constantly had problems, so it was a relief when the doctor and nurses didn't blink an eye at Jerome, seemingly not recognizing him.

For the life of her, Elsie desperately wanted her mother to be in the room when she gave birth, but fate was not to have it, and she only had Jerome who was as encouraging as they came.

Fourteen hours later, during which Jerome did not faint, Elsie was holding her beautiful baby bony in her arms.

"Hi baby...." She cooed happily, staring transfixed at the newborn.

Leaning in, she took a whiff of his head and smiled "Ugh, it's true, babies do smell good. He smells like lavender baby powder." Jerome hovered over the two, seemingly as transfixed as she was.

"He's a good lookin' kid. Gonna be a real heartbreaker." He mused but Elsie could see the genuine happiness in his eyes.

"Just like his daddy." Elsie leaned up to kiss him. The baby had so far, seemingly inherited Jerome's skin tone, but his hair was jet black like his mother's.

"What're we gonna name him?" Jerome asked after a moment of just staring at his son.

His son. Jerome never thought he'd live to have a child after he was resurrected.

"I wanted to name him after Jason," Jerome's gaze softened slightly and he nodded and Elsie bit her lip before speaking again "and I want his middle name to be Bruce." Jerome's eyes snapped up to Elsie and they narrowed.

"I don't think so....."

"Jerome. Bruce is like a brother to me. You terrorized him and almost killed him on multiple occasions you and your brother. I want Jason's middle name to be after that boy that I care about and if you have any sense you'll respect my wishes Valeska." Elsie warned before turning her attention back to the baby.

Jerome groaned annoyed after a minute as he stared down at his dark haired son before rolling his eyes and nodding.

"Fine. But we're never calling him by his first and middle name. Just Jason."

Elsie nodded, a smile tugging on her lips as she focused on the sleeping newborn that resting in her arms.

That was the best she'd get out of Jerome and she wasn't about to push her luck about asking if the baby could keep her last name. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thousands of miles away, Macy leaned back against a pile of pillows, a joint in one hand as her other rested on her flat stomach. Taking a hit from the joint she passed it to the pale man beside her.

"This wasn't the worst sex I've ever had."

"Thanks." Her bedmate drawled blandly from beside her, passing back the joint.

"Hey, look you're no Greek Adonis, but you're not average either and I mean that in all aspects." She smiled coyly, feeling a pair of arms pull her closer.

"I'm not looking for a serious relationship." He admitted and she snorted.

"Neither am I. And if your brother finds out, he'll have your head and will nag my head off." She ran her hand down Jeremiah's chest, staring up at him through her lashes.

"Causal no strings attached?" He raised an eyebrow and she smirked, cupping his cheek.

"Only until Jerome and Elsie return," she snuggled close, burying her face in his neck "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with you my Irish Edward Cullen. But know, if you hurt Jerome, I won't hesitate to kill you." 

 

Outside the room, Ecco's grip tightened on her revolver and marching from the door she found random employees and proceeded to shoot them, luckily they were extras that Jeremiah would hardly notice were missing.

What the hell was it about these women of color that the Valeska twins were so attracted to?


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE!

PLEASE NOTE: The full complete story is posted on Wattpad.com along with the sequel. I probably won’t post the full book on here so your best bet is to go on Wattpad. Thanks! Also my other published work here is there too.

**Author's Note:**

> Also available and mainly updated on Wattpad.


End file.
